Never Too Late
by l'heure bleue
Summary: —”My Miracle, My Angel” Sequel!— As Edward readies his baseball bat and Bella prepares ”the talk”, Arianna braves her first year of high school. Life isn't easy as a half-vampire teenager, though ... especially when you're in love with a Vampire Hunter.
1. Preface — Death

**

* * *

**

**Title:** Never Too Late  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Genres:** Romance/Drama  
**Pairings: **EB, AJ, EmR, EC, AriG  
**Summary: **—"My Miracle, My Angel" Sequel!— As Edward readies his baseball bat and Bella prepares "the talk", Arianna braves her first year of high school. Life isn't easy as a half-vampire teenager, though ... especially when you're in love with a Vampire Hunter.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight. I do own Arianna and Gabriel, though.

* * *

_**Never Too Late —** **Preface**_

_**September 2038**_ _( Arianna POV )_

It was a good way to die, I suppose. What more could I ask for? I was staring into the eyes of my one and only love, and that was enough.

Before _he_ came into my life, I was happy. Very happy. Happier than I had the right to be. But I was incomplete. I was young, too. I still am. I don't care; I love him, and I know that I will always love him, no matter what ... forever. No one else could ever touch my heart the way he has.

I took a deep breath in as the darkness started to close in around me. I didn't feel pain. I could still see his eyes, though. I could feel his hand on mine in the darkness.

And then I could hear his voice, too.

"I'm sorry, Ari," he whispered, and his voice was full of pain.

I wanted to reach out, to pull him close to me, but I couldn't. I couldn't move. I could barely think. The darkness continued to close in.

I sighed, and gripped his hand tighter.

"I love you, Ari."

I started crying then, and the tears slowly slid down my pale cheeks. The sobs shook my body, and he held me close.

"I l-l-love you, too, G-Gabe," I stuttered, and then the darkness settled in and I couldn't see. I couldn't hear, and I couldn't move.

It really wasn't a bad way to die. I was in the arms of the one I loved, and I couldn't ask for more.

I only wished that the hands I found so comforting now ... weren't the ones that had killed me.

* * *

(Runs away screaming)

Well, how is that for dramatic? Anyway, here begins the sequel to _**"My Miracle, My Angel"**_ ... I hope you like it!!

**NOTE**: This is the _preface_. That means that I won't get back to what is going on now until later in the book. You know, like the actual Twilight books have. Hehe. Have fun killing me! _(Freely hands over some pitchforks and torches)_.

_**Please Review! **( If I get enough feedback, I mihgt be presaded to post the first actual chapter tomorrow, rather than Fridy, too._ _)_

* * *


	2. Meeting Gabriel

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight. I do own Arianna and Gabriel, though. Thanks to my beta, **Macy**!

* * *

_**Never Too Late —** **Chapter Two**_

_**September 6th, 2038 - Monday — 7:21 AM**_ _( Arianna POV )_

Hello, drippy, rainy, overcast world!

My name is Arianna Elizabeth Cullen, and I'm thirty years old — technically. Physically and emotionally? I'm fifteen. Fifteen as in, I just got my first period a few years ago and I just started wearing a _real_ bra. Fifteen as in _oh my God_, I'm starting high school today! Of course, I _should _have started high school last year, but according do my birth records — forged every three or four years so no one knows that I'm actually twice as old as my parents look — I was born after the beginning of the school year, so I started kindergarten when I was six.

Sucks, huh?

"Hurry up, Squirt! You're going to make us late!"

I ignored the warning and continued to run the brush through my soft, wavy brown hair. It wasn't curly, exactly, but almost. It went past my shoulders, and on most days, I'd pull it up. Not today, though. Mom had given me a beautiful, emerald hair clip — to match my eyes, she'd said — and I wanted to wear it so badly.

I smiled as I pulled the hair on the right side of my head further up, and clipped it in place almost on top of my head.

"_Arianna_!"

I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Don't get your panties in a bunch, Uncle Emmett! I'm coming, I'm coming!"

I rolled my eyes once more for his benefit, threw the hairbrush down on my desk, and then grabbed my backpack and sweater from where they rested against my pink wall before dashing downstairs.

Today was my first day in high school.

It was also the first day that my life — seemingly endless — began slowly counting down to an end I would have never dreamed of.

**_12:00 PM_**

Let me sum my life up for you in one word: Perfect. Now, let me sum it up for you in five paragraphs.

I'm a half-vampire, which automatically makes my life hard — it doesn't bother me, though. I've moved thirteen times in my life, and I've gone through second grade four times — something I _never_ wanted to repeat. I've been on two thousand, three hundred and ten shopping trips, and I've beaten Uncle Emmett in over five hundred games of Halo.

My mom and daddy — Isabella Marie and Edward Anthony Cullen — are the most perfect people in the whole world. The love they share is amazing, staggering, and overwhelmingly beautiful. Every look, every touch, every word ... every _day_ the love they share leaves me breathless. I want that love, too, someday. I want to spend forever with someone who loves me as much as my mom and daddy love each other.

I have the power to heal — myself and anyone else. A single touch, a brush of skin on skin, and I can heal the worst wounds, or the most deadly diseases. It scares me sometimes, but I've come to accept it, too. I drink blood — not often, though — when I get really weak. I can run over fifty miles an hour, I have super-human strength, and super-hearing. And I'm gracefully clumsy. Is that even possible?

I'm a miracle child. A child born between a vampire and a human. Because of that, there are people watching me. People I hate, people who scare me. The Volturi. They observe me sometimes, but mostly they leave me alone. They don't want to hurt me. Instead, they want me to one day join them ... something I will _never_ do.

So, after reading the previous four paragraphs, I bet you're wondering how I can possibly call my life 'perfect'. It's because I have a family that loves me. They love me no matter what I do, no matter how much of a brat I can be at times. I love them, too, and we know that nothing can tear us apart — ever.

... and now I'm out of paragraphs. I promised five.

I'll tell you more later, but I think Lacey, my Biology partner, is talking to me.

" — do you think?"

"Hmm?" I questioned politely, and she rolled her bright blue eyes at me playfully. Her voice was soft, sweet.

"I said, 'What do you think of the new boy, Gabriel?'"

New boy? Wow. So someone else was new, too. Maybe I wouldn't be the only freak here. I just shrugged in answer to her question, and she turned back to her _real_ friends. I picked randomly at my salad. I wasn't hungry. Instead, I let my eyes wander.

I was sitting outside; the sun was shining, and I was in the shade. The sun didn't affect me the same way it did my family, but it still made me uncomfortable to be basking in it around so many people.

I sighed and stood to my feet.

"Where are you going, Arianna?"

I smiled and a tiny blush adorned my cheeks; I brushed leaves from my skirt and tucked a strand of soft, brown hair behind my ear.

"I'm going in. I don't feel so well."

Lacey suddenly looked very concerned, and I felt very bad about my rude thoughts earlier. "Do you want me to come in with you?" she said, and she bit her lip in a way that reminded me of my mom.

I quickly shook my head; I wanted some time alone, some time to clear my head. I usually enjoyed school, once I got over being nervous. I had a feeling I would be nervous about high school for a lot longer than I had been about junior high, though.

"No, thank you," I said softly, and I smiled at her to let her know I was fine.

And then, with my soft, brown hair blowing in the wind, I began walking.

I didn't really have a destination, but I knew I didn't want to go inside. I just needed to be alone for a while, to think, to breathe, to let it all go. I _wanted _to have fun. I wanted to make friends, to have someone to talk to, even if I did have to leave them behind in a few years.

As I walked, I thought, and as I thought ... I walked straight into a tree.

"Darn it! _Ouch_!"

I was sure I'd broken my nose, but I pressed my lips together tightly and, without a second thought, healed it. I wiped the blood off of my hand and face quickly as I looked around to make sure no one had seen me. Then, without a second thought, I scurried quickly into the tree and then up to the highest branch. I liked being up high. It didn't scare me at all. It _relaxed_ me, strangely enough.

And up here, only a few rays of light managing to find their way past the thick branches, I closed my eyes and smiled.

I felt free. With the wind blowing in my face, and the sun shining down onto me, I felt _free_. I felt like nothing was holding me back, like I could fly if I wanted to.

I wouldn't, of course, try _that_ again, though. Jumping from the roof of the three story house when I was seven was enough of flying for me, thank you very much. I'd broken several bones, and there had been blood everywhere — Uncle Jasper had to run away, even though my blood didn't normally bother him. Daddy said I would have died if I didn't have the powers I do. He held Mom for hours as she held me and cried.

I'd been alive for fourteen years at that point, and yet I'd never thought about how much it would hurt my Mom and Daddy if I ever died.

All those years ago, as they'd held me as they cried, I had realized exactly how much I meant to them. It was a love that couldn't be put into words, a love that could only be shown through actions.

I smiled and tilted my head back so I could stare through the bright, green leaves and into the sun. It was shining brightly today, for the first time in months.

It was warm, too. I was used to the cold; cold made me comfortable. The warmth from the sun — something I barely ever felt, because I had lived for over thirty years in sunless places — made me sometimes uncomfortable. But right now, in this moment, it made me feel alive.

I was ready now.

It'd taken a lot less time than I'd expected it would, actually, to get used to the idea that I was in _high school _now — but thinking those two forbidden words brought back all my aphrension.

I sighed and swung my feet back and forth, gripping the tree tightly under my hands as the wind blew again. I think I gripped too hard, though, because the next thing I remember was the branch snapping under me.

I barely had time to scream.

The world rushed past quickly, and I felt sharp pains run through my body as I slammed into a rather thick branch before plummeting to the ground. My hands — pale and soft — grabbed onto a thick branch new the bottom at the last second though, and I held it tightly, ignoring the wood as it tore the flesh on my hands.

I winced, unable to heal my hands; the wood was still tearing into my flesh, and blood was beginning to poll out around the branch. It made me feel sick, yet it smelled so good at the same time.

And then ... then, I heard _his_ voice.

"What the hell are you doing?"

I shrugged, trying to keep the pain out of my eyes as I dangled from the tree, my feet only inches from the ground.

"Oh, you know ... just hanging around."

He stared at me for several seconds, and my heart began racing as I stared into his intense, ice blue eyes. His hair was a dirty blond color, and it was shaggy as it hung down in his speculative gaze.

Then, he started laughing, and the sound startled me so much that I fell from the tree — his laugh was soft, yet rough, and it was lined with wicked amusement. I winced when my body made contact with the hard ground, but as my hands were freed, I healed them quickly, glancing up to make sure the boy in front of me hadn't seen.

He grinned lopsidedly as he stuck his hand out to help me up.

"I'm Gabriel. Gabriel Alexander Khinlock. But you can call me Gabe."

I was smiling then, and at that moment, I knew that these years, the ones I would spend here, wouldn't be so bad. Not if _he_ was here.

"I'm Arianna Cullen."

I grabbed his hand then, and as our skin touched, I could swear that we had formed an unseen bond.

* * *

Ahjrkqjbulp!! **WOW**! The response for the preface was staggering. Though now I feel bad, 'cause I won't be able to update as often 'cause this is harder to write.

**NOTE**: Hehe. My favorite part in this was "_Oh, you know ... just hanging around."_ I'm actually having a lot of fun writing this story (Surprise!) and I hope you like it so far! And ... **_Wow_**. So many people _actually _think I'd kill Arianna. Have you no faith in me?

_**Please Review! **( Reviews are love!! They guilt me into updating faster! )_

* * *

**_NEXT CHAPTER_**:

"It's not _your_ fault. Don't apologize."

The way he spoke made it very clear that he did blame _someone_ for the death of his mother, but I couldn't bring myself to ask as I stared into his pained, anguished eyes.

* * *


	3. Pinkie Promise

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight. I do own Arianna and Gabriel, though. Thanks to my beta, **Macy**!

* * *

_**Never Too Late —** **Chapter Three**_

_**Previously ...**_

_"I'm Gabriel. Gabriel Alexander Khinlock. But you can call me Gabe."_

_I was smiling then, and at that moment, I knew that these years, the ones I would spend here, wouldn't be so bad. Not if _he_ was here._

_"I'm Arianna Cullen."_

_I grabbed his hand then, and as our skin touched, I could swear that we had formed an unseen bond._

_**September 6th, 2038 - Monday — 2:12 PM**_ _( Arianna POV )_

I skipped class.

As in, I ditched school, I played hooky ... whatever you want to call it. I was gonna be in deep crap when I got home, but who really cared? _I didn't!_

I was on cloud nine; Gabriel was amazing. His eyes, so intense, seemed to never end. They were like a portal into his very soul. His voice, so deep, made me forget everything in the world around me. His words rushed fast, and they were excited, happy, as he talked aimlessly for what seemed like forever. I didn't mind. I liked listening to him; it calmed me, and it made my heart race at the same time. The feelings that coursed through me were staggering.

Right now, we were sitting on the bank of the soft, flowing river that was so close to our high school. But, unlike everything else here, it was silent, and the only sounds were our breathing, subconsciously matched, and the tinkling of the river as it washed over the rocks.

Gabriel grinned at me, and my heart began beating faster. I felt my breath catch.

He was my new best friend, and that was official!

"So, where did _you_ live before you moved here?"

I had the odd feeling that he'd just told me his life's story, but I couldn't, for the life of me, recall a word of it. With a blush that would have, when she was still human, put my Mom to shame, I blurted out my answer without even thinking.

"Alaska."

He raised an eyebrow, and I did my best not to stare into his eyes; I knew I'd miss every single word he spoke if I did. So, instead, I turned my gaze to our entwined hands.

"Wow. _Alaska_. I've always wanted to go there. What's it like?"

With my eyes sparkling happily, I launched into a deep description of the snow and the cold. The mountains, the ice, the ... the pure, untainted _beauty_ of it all. By the time I was done talking, Gabriel was smiling at me again. My heart beat faster in my chest.

"It sounds so beautiful. When I was younger, my mom promised that she'd someday take me there."

I didn't understand the look that came into his eyes as he spoke; his voice grew soft, and he cast his gaze away from mine.

"Did you ever go?" I asked, and he shook his head. He still didn't look at me.

"No. She died when I was still very small."

My eyes flew open wide, and I suddenly understood the pained look that had flashed in his intense, blue eyes earlier as he spoke so softly of his mother — he'd obviously loved her very much. I felt horrible for asking.

"O-oh. I'm sorry," I stuttered, and my voice was but a whisper. He shook his head, and his eyes were hard as they finally met mine.

"It's not _your_ fault. Don't apologize."

The way he spoke made it very clear that he did blame _someone_ for the death of his mother, but I couldn't bring myself to ask as I stared into his pained, anguished eyes. I was sure he hadn't spoken of his mother in a while. I'd only known him for a few hours, and yet I'd already ripped open old wounds. I felt horrible.

"Don't feel bad," he murmured softly, as if sensing my mood, and he turned to look at me; I refused to meet his gaze. He frowned for a brief second, and reached out. His fingers danced softly against my skin as they gently lifted my head so he could meet my gaze. I gasped as his skin touched mine; it was soft, _warm_. But ... this kind of warmth didn't scare me.

He was smiling as he whispered, "I'm sorry I upset you."

"You didn't upset me," I mumbled, and it was true;_ I_ had upset _him_, and in upsetting him, I had upset myself.

"Then why aren't you smiling?"

His voice was so soft, but there was a frustrated edge to it. When I stared into his eyes, I couldn't breathe for several seconds. They were so intense, so beautiful. And so full of the pain I had let free once more.

My words were rushed; they tumbled from my lips quietly.

"I ... I'm sorry. I didn't ... I brought up ... painful memories, didn't I, when I asked about your mother?"

His warm hand fell from my face as I spoke, and I immediately missed the contact. But then, I was surrounded by warmth, and I buried my head in his chest as I cried. I couldn't imagine _ever _losing my mom, who meant so ... _so much_ to me. I couldn't stand the thought of losing someone I loved so much like Gabriel had. Yet here I was with Gabriel, and _he_ was comforting_ me_.

"S-sorry," I blubbered, and I pulled away, wiping my tears with shaking hands. He just smiled gently, and turned his head to the side as he watched me. His intense blue eyes made me shiver as they stared into mine.

"Are you all right?" he asked, and his voice was concerned. I nodded.

"I'm fine. I just ... I can't imagine losing someone ... who I love so much. How ... how do you smile every day, after something horrible like that?"

He just shrugged, and he took my hand in his once more. He stared into the river, and I followed his gaze, watching the water flow gently. Finally, he spoke.

"For years, I wouldn't allow myself to love again. I was shuffled around in various foster homes, for even though my father was still alive, I didn't know him. He walked out before I was even born, and I hate him for it. I ... " he paused, and took in a deep breath. "I was afraid that, if I allowed myself to love anyone ever again, that they, too, would be taken from me. That, because of me, they would die."

I felt the irrational anger rise quickly.

"She didn't die because of you, Gabriel!" I said, incredulous. He watched me, his eyes wary as I spoke. "You can't ... you can't blame yourself for her death! You can't, because of a single, life-altering accident, go through life without loving someone. No one should have to live without love."

I broke off, unable to say anything else. What _could _I say? I had a wonderful, loving family, and he was broken by tragedy, and here I was, rambling like an idiot ...

But he just smiled softly.

"You sound like you're used to being ... unloved. Did something happen to your family?"

"No!" I shouted, surprised instead of angry — surprised that he'd assume that I, the most loved person on the whole planet, was _un_loved. "Not at all. I mean ... my parents died when I was small — " _Stick to the adoption story_, _Arianna_, I reminded myself. " — but I don't remember them. I've been living with the Cullen's for as long as I can remember, and they love me far more than I deserve."

"No one is more deserving of love than you, Arianna," he said, and he was smiling again.

I turned my head to the side, confused, as I frowned. "Why do you say that?"

"You've known me for all of an hour and fifteen minutes, and you're concerned for me ... _worried_ for me. You're so ... giving, so warm. How can someone who loves so much not deserve to be loved in return?"

I didn't answer; I didn't know how to. So, instead, I laid my head against his shoulder and stared out to the river. We sat in silence for several moments, and I noticed that his hand had caught mine again, and his warm skin like fire to my freezing palm.

When he finally spoke, his tone was laced with the regret of too many years past.

"I've never had a friend."

I smiled softly, despite his obvious pain.

"Then can _I_ be your friend?"

He turned to look at me, and his ice blue eyes were so beautifully intense that I couldn't breathe for several seconds. Then he, too, smiled, and my heart soared.

"I'd like that. A lot."

The feelings that exploded inside of me were staggering, and insanely overwhelming. I stared into Gabriel's eyes, and then I thrust forward my hand.

"Pinkie promise? Friends forever?"

He laughed then, and the amusement finally reached his eyes. He nodded, and reached forward, clasping his pinky finger around mine in an unspoken, unbreakable bond.

"Promise."

**_4:02 PM_**

You've probably noticed by now that love is a deep subject for me. That's because I grew up surrounded by it. I live with four very happy, _very_ much in love couples. Their love is not the kind you see on TV, though, the kind where you break the heart of the one you love by betraying them.

_That's_ not love.

Love is what I see in my mom's eyes every time she sees my daddy smile, or the expression of absolute happiness adorning Aunt Alice's face when Uncle Jasper touches her. Love is what is what Aunt Esme and Uncle Carlisle ( I used to call them Grandma and Grandpa, but that's just awkward now ) have shared for over a hundred years. Love is what is shining in Aunt Rosalie's eyes every time she slaps Uncle Emmett over the head for his stupid, thoughtless, though love-controlled actions.

I suppose I should, like every _normal_ fifteen year old girl, roll my eyes and pretend to gag when my parents stare at each other with _that_ look in their eyes ... but I don't. I suppose that could be because I'm technically thirty, so maybe I moved past that awkward phase. I don't know.

Either way, I can't imagine having grown up without love. I wonder what it was like for Gabriel, not having a father or a mother to hold him after having a nightmare, to teach him right or wrong, or to simply tell him, "I'm proud of you".

It must have been hard.

I smiled as I dumped my backpack on the floor of our beautiful home.

"I'm back!" I called out, and I happily threw myself on the couch.

I knew it had been hard for Gabriel. How could it have not been? But I would be there for him now. I wanted to be a friend who he could trust, who he could confide in. I could only hope he would want the same from me.

"Welcome home, Arianna."

Everything melted away as the soft, warm voice of my mother washed over me. I turned to her, a breathtaking smile on my face as I ran into her arms.

"Mom," I breathed, and she chuckled quietly; the sound was like velvet ... soft, sweet.

"Miss me much?" she whispered, and she kissed me on the forehead.

"You have no idea."

While I had been with Gabriel, I hadn't actually thought much about my family. But as soon as he was gone from my presence, everything had come rushing back. My anxiety, my worry, the longing to see my mom and daddy again ... and the rest of my crazy family, too.

Mom smiled as she looked down at me. Her thin, pale fingers played with my soft hair as we sat together on the couch.

"So ... how was school?"

I needed no further incentive; I burst into a second-by-second recounting of my day, from my first class to when I started home. I skipped the whole skipping class thing, though. And then I touched down on the subject of my new best friend.

"Oh, mom! He's so amazing! He's been through so much, but he keeps smiling. I can't imagine living without the people who love me. But he said I could be his friend, so it'll be all right."

She chuckled softly, and I could see her soft, golden eyes glowing with happiness.

"He does sound quite nice."

I just grinned stupidly, and my mother laughed again. We talked for quite a while longer then, about her day. We were just beginning to fall silent when mom's name was whispered softly, like a breath in the wind.

We both smiled.

"Bella?"

I watched my mom as her eyes lit up. They danced with happiness and love as she bolted from the couch and into the arms of my daddy, Edward. He grabbed her softly around the waist and spun her around in the air; she giggled in delight, and I could see the teenager she hadn't been for so many years, for my sake, shining through as daddy kissed her softly.

"How are my two favorite Angels doing today?" he asked, and I smiled, too. I felt my heart pounding madly in my chest as he wrapped me in his arms. Mom stood beside him, a soft smile on her lips as her hand rested on his arm.

"I'm doing great, Daddy!" I said, and he chuckled. He was still wearing his doctor's coat. He smelled like the hospital, and I wrinkled my nose. "Ew. Daddy, you smell."

"You tell him, squirt!" another voice cut in, and I turned around to see Uncle Emmett walking through the door with Uncle Carlisle, Aunt Esme and Aunt Rosalie. I rolled my eyes at him.

"At least Daddy smells like the hospital and not a greasy bucket."

Daddy roared with laughter, and Emmett shrugged, not caring. Aunt Rose just grinned in triumph; when Uncle Carlisle suggested that — since we were only going to be in this town for a few years — everyone get jobs instead of going to school, Aunt Rose had decided that she wanted Uncle Emmett to be a mechanic, right along with her. Daddy was an intern at the hospital. Uncle Jasper worked at the library, surrounded by books ... his personal heaven, and Aunt Alice had briefly considered modeling, but had, in the end, settled on fashion designer. Mom mostly stayed at home with Aunt Esme.

Finally, Daddy stopped laughing, and he turned to me before grabbing me up in his arms and gently sitting me on his shoulders; I laughed happily. Even at fifteen, I was very small, and therefore easy to hold, to lift. It also helped that Daddy was a vampire.

I smiled.

"How was your day, Daddy?" I asked, and he spun me around a few times until I was gasping breathlessly and trying to contain my giggles. "Did you save any lives?"

"Yes, I did, actually."

I beamed, staggering slightly as he sat me back on the ground. I was so proud of my daddy. He was a vampire, drawn to blood by nature, working side-by-side with my Uncle Carlisle to save the lives of the people who, by nature, were supposed to be his prey. But he never hurt anyone. He saved people. He was my hero, the person I looked up to most.

He was also very observant.

"Meet anyone today?"

I bit my lip. Darn. Had he seen how happy I was when he'd come home? I was never that happy after the first day of school, I realized. _Of course_ he had noticed.

"Yeah ... " I said slowly, and my mother bit her lip, trying not to laugh. I sent her a playfully annoyed look, and the giggles took over. Daddy's brow furrowed.

"Tell me."

I rolled my eyes. Daddy was so overprotective. He always interrogated me — there was no other way to describe it — whenever I made a new friend. But I was stepping into dangerous territory here! I'd _never_ had a friend who was male. This ... could be bad.

"His name is Gabriel," I blurted out, and a hushed, amused silence fell over the room. I could see the rest of my family biting back smiles, but Daddy was beginning to fume. I continued quickly, "He's really nice. We skipped class, and — "

I cut myself off as I realized what I'd said, only a second too late. I glanced up at Daddy, and he didn't look happy.

_Major _oops.

* * *

Ouchie. Poor Arianna. It would have been better if Edward had never heard that ...

**NOTE**: Wow. I guess threatening with updates _does _make people review. Lolz. Well, I'm threatening again. Review, review! Please? I'm dying for opinions on the poll on my profile.

_**Please Review! **( If you do, I'll update again tomorrow!! )_

* * *

**_NEXT CHAPTER_**:

"Will you go out with me on Saturday?"

"I — "

_Wait_.

What?

* * *


	4. Be My Hero

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight. I do own Arianna and Gabriel, though. Thanks to my beta, **Macy**!

* * *

_**Never Too Late —** **Chapter Four**_

_**Previously ...**_

_I rolled my eyes. Daddy was so overprotective. He always interrogated me — there was no other way to describe it — whenever I made a new friend. But I was stepping into dangerous territory here! I'd never had a friend who was male. This ... could be bad._

_"His name is Gabriel," I blurted out, and a hushed, amused silence fell over the room. I could see the rest of my family biting back smiles, but Daddy was beginning to fume. I continued quickly, "He's really nice. We skipped class, and — "_

_I cut myself off as I realized what I'd said, only a second too late. I glanced up at Daddy, and he didn't look happy._

Major_ oops._

**_September 7th, 2038 - Tuesday— 12:02 PM_** _( Arianna POV )_

"So, yeah ... it was pretty bad."

Gabriel broke into a roar of laughter, and I playfully frowned at him before flicking a pickle from my sandwich in his general direction. When his laughter cut off sharply, I knew I had hit my mark. I smirked happily as he uttered a disgusted "ewwww" and pealed the pickle from his skin.

"_How_ bad?" he asked, frowning as he threw the pickle into the river. I sighed and leaned against his shoulder; he was so warm.

"Well, mo— ... my sister _was_ able to keep me from being grounded. Honestly, she can make my brother do almost _anything_... they're in love, you know ... one pout from her, and he's turned to mush." I grinned briefly as I thought of the effect Mom had on Daddy, but as I remembered the look that had flashed in everyone's eyes, my smile slipped. "But ... seeing everyone so disappointed in me was bad enough."

"Sorry," he muttered, but he was grinning, and his eyes were sparkling.

"And you didn't get in any trouble at all, did you?" I asked, slightly annoyed, and I frowned as he laughed once more.

"Nope."

I grumbled incoherently as I chewed on another bite of my sandwich. It was lunchtime, the only time of day that I could see Gabriel, and I was making the most of every second. We were, once again, down by the river, and together we watched the rippling motion of the water that flowed across the rocks.

Gabriel was grinning as he spoke once more.

"_I_ can keep a secret, though, so that's probably why I didn't get in trouble," he announced. He turned to me, then, and his smile became very soft. "But at the same time, you should be glad that you have a family who cares enough to be worried for you."

I immediately felt bad for the words I'd spoken, the complaints I'd issued about my family, and Gabriel noticed. He ruffled my hair — I pouted — and stood to his feet.

"Please don't feel bad," he murmured, reaching out to help me stand beside him. "I didn't say that to upset you. Promise."

I looked into his eyes, and I couldn't see a single trace of sadness in them. So I mirrored his smile and nodded.

"All right."

And then another thought occurred to me.

"If you don't live with your father ... where _do_ you live?" I asked, and he shrugged and began talking as causally as if we were discussing something as simple as school, and not his torn life.

"A little bit of everywhere. Right now, I'm living with my Aunt. I wasn't put into foster care because I had so many family members, though none of them were very willing to take me in. I lived with my Grandma and Grandpa for over ten years, but they ... passed on. That's why I came here."

He shrugged again, and I nodded, not quite sure what to say. And then his smile was back in place, lighting up his eyes as he turned to me.

"Tell me about_ your _family ... the Cullen's."

_That _was a topic I liked, and I knew my eyes were sparkling happily as I launched into a detailed explanation of my family.

"My adoptive parents are Esme and Carlisle — they can't have children, so they adopt. I have three sisters, and three brothers. Emmett, Jasper and Edward — " It was so strange calling Daddy by his first name " — are my brothers, and Alice, Rosalie and Mo— ... Bella are my sisters. And even though everyone — besides me, of course — is old enough to move out, no one wants to. We're all very close."

I felt sad, then, thinking about Gabriel and his family. But he didn't let me dwell on him for long; he gripped my hand tighter as we began walking. He was contemplating the possibilities of having so many people in one family, I was sure. His next words only proved me right.

"Wow. Nine people in your family. Doesn't it drive your parents insane to have seven teenagers under one roof?"

Ha! If only he knew.

I shrugged, though, and fought to keep the smile off of my face. "Sometimes."

He raised an eyebrow at me as if to say _"Yeah, right"_, and I couldn't keep the smile from my lips any longer. I began giggling hysterically, and he shook his head in amusement, though his intense eyes were curious. I continued talking as soon as the giggles calmed enough for me to take a much needed breath.

"Yeah, it can sometimes be a little too much, but not usually. Jasper mostly keeps to himself, and Edward and Bella are very quiet — they like to be alone. Alice likes to spend time with Jasper, and Rosalie likes to spend time with her car. It's Emmett that's the loud one."

I rolled my eyes then, and I smiled to myself. It was true, really. I, of course, left out the part where everyone was over a hundred years old — except for mom — and none of them really fit the 'teenager' personality.

Gabriel broke the silence once more, and he looked deep in thought as question after question tumbled from his lips.

"How old are you?"

"Fifteen," I answered automatically, and I was proud of myself. I usually had a hard time adjusting to my 'age', and an even harder time saying the right number when people asked me so suddenly. I smiled and asked, "How old are _you_?"

"Sixteen," he grinned, and then continued with his questioning. "When's your birthday?"

"November twelfth."

He nodded, thinking now. We were just in sight of the school, and he turned to face me, pausing in his steps. I paused, too.

"What's your favorite color?"

"Blue."

"Your favorite class?"

"History."

"Will you go out with me on Saturday?"

"I — "

_Wait_.

What?

Gabriel was blushing now as he turned his gaze away from mine. He continued to talk, not giving me a chance to answer. I couldn't have, anyway. I was somewhere between deciding on whether I wanted to impulsively hug him and gaping like a fish.

His words were rushed, as if he couldn't get them out fast enough.

"A-as friends, I mean. I just want to spend some time with you outside of school — outside of the one hour I'm allowed see you. I want to get to know you better. I want ... I want ... to learn more about you. I want to know more than just your name and your favorite color. I want to know_ you_. All of you."

As he spoke, despite the stutter of his words, his eyes were beautifully intense, and they never left mine.

"Please, Arianna," he whispered, and I knew then that I couldn't say no. But ...

"I ... I'm not sure."

His face fell, and as I watched the pain flash in his eyes, I couldn't stop the words that tumbled from my lips.

"I want to! I really do. I want to get to know you, too, but ... I don't know ... if I can."

The bell rang then, and as Gabriel's panicked eyes flashed to mine, I winced. I could still see the pain there, the pain of rejection, and I wanted nothing more than to make it go away.

"Walk me home after school," I said, and I smiled as I gripped his hand tightly. The bell rang again. "I'll ask my father, and if he says yes, then I'd _love_ to spend Saturday with you."

He smiled then, and I knew everything was all right.

"After school then."

And we took off running — trying desperately to make it to our classes — in opposite directions.

**_3:12 PM_**

Awkward.

That was one way to describe the situation.

Another would be explosive, or possibly insane, or maybe even deadly. I glanced up quickly to see Daddy frowning in the corner, playing the part of big brother rather than father as Carlisle spoke softly with Gabriel.

Definitely deadly.

I glanced back to Gabriel and Carlisle. They were both smiling, though Gabriel looked ready to jump out of his skin, so I figured things were going well. And then Carlisle nodded, and Daddy moved from his place against the wall and stormed out of the room. I bit my lip, watching as Mom jumped up to follow him, a concerned look lighting her eyes.

"Arianna?"

I looked up; it was Gabriel, and he was smiling.

"Hmm?"

"I have to go now. It was wonderful meeting your family, however."

I laughed then.

"Wait until you meet everyone else! You only got to see Carlisle and Edward and Bella today." I grinned mischievously, and he gulped. "Just wait until you meet Emmett!"

"Will I see you tomorrow at school?" he squeaked, and I nodded, laughing softly once more. If Gabriel thought that Daddy was frightening, he was going to be surprised come Saturday when Emmett greeted the door with the traditional _"What are your intentions with my sister?"_ speech. I laughed at the thought, and Gabriel took my hand in his, squeezing it lightly before he moved for the door.

"Bye!" I called out, and I waved. He waved back, and I smiled.

But my smile dropped when I heard Daddy in the other room, talking softly to Mom.

_"I feel like I'm losing her, Bella. She grows more distant every day. I don't ... I can't lose my baby girl. I just ... love her so much. I can't lose her. I can't."_

I walked forward then, my heart heavy, and I didn't stop moving until I was standing in front of the room that Mom and Daddy shared. I could see them now. They were together, holding each other, rocking back and forth slowly. I could hear Daddy humming softly, and before me I saw the pain of two people very much in love losing the one they cared for so much.

I couldn't stop the sob that escaped from my lips as I ran forward. I threw myself into Daddy's arms, and buried my head against his chest as I cried for them, as I let the tears they couldn't cry themselves slip from my bright, emerald eyes.

"I love you, Daddy. So much. I'll love you forever."

"But I can't be your hero forever, baby," he whispered, and I shook my head violently. "Someday, there will be someone else. Someone will come along, and take you away from me. And I'm worried that I have only have so much time left."

"I'll never leave you, Daddy."

"You can't promise that, Ari," he whispered, and his eyes were full of pain as they stared into mine. He was gripping Mom's hand tightly as he tried to hold the emotion in.

And I knew I couldn't. I couldn't promise him that I would always be here, no matter how much I wanted to. So, instead, I whispered softly once more,

"I love you, Daddy. I love you, Mommy."

And they understood. And I understood.

And none of realized exactly how little time we actually did have left.

* * *

Hmm... poor Edward. His baby's growing up. _(Sigh)_ Well. I have officially finished the plot-line. Now I just have to _write_ it.** OH**! And I have pics in my profile of what I (roughly) imagine Gabe and Ari to look like. Check it out! New poll, too!

**NOTE**: I have thought up 20 numbers between 1 and 150. If your review is one of those numbers ( IE: you are the 1st reviewer, or the 12th, or the 23rd, etc. ) then you may ask any one question and I will answer it, **if I can**.

_**Please Review! **( And I'll update tomorrow, or Tuesday! )_

* * *

**_NEXT CHAPTER_**:

"How ... do I ... do I know if I l-like Gabriel as more than a friend?" I whispered, and I was sure, for a brief second, that she hadn't heard me. But then I heard her sharp intake of breath, and I felt her hand, in mine, stiffen. Then, she spoke.


	5. The Beginning

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Twilight. I do own Arianna and Gabriel, though. Thanks to my beta, Macy!

* * *

****

_Never Too Late —**Chapter Five**_

**_Previously ..._**

_"You can't promise that, Ari," he whispered, and his eyes were full of pain as they stared into mine. He was gripping Mom's hand tightly as he tried to hold the emotion in._

_And I knew I couldn't. I couldn't promise him that I would always be here, no matter how much I wanted to. So, instead, I whispered softly once more,_

_"I love you, Daddy. I love you, Mommy."_

_And they understood. And I understood._

_And none of realized exactly how little time we actually did have left._

_**September 7th, 2038 - Tuesday— 9:00 PM** __( Arianna POV )_

"Hey, Mom?"

Bright golden eyed turned to look at me then, and they were gentle, warm. The eyes of my mother. She smiled and walked closer, placing her hands on my shoulder as our eyes met in the mirror. Her hair, soft, brown, like mine, was falling around her pale face, framing it softly, perfectly. I almost smiled, but then remembered what it was I had wanted to ask her.

"Is Daddy really mad that Uncle Carlisle said I could go with Gabriel on Saturday?"

She laughed softly, and leaned down until she was staring into my eyes.

"No, Arianna. He's not mad. He ... it hurts him, you know, to not be able to be your father. He's _hurting_. But, for all of our safety, we have to pretend, to act. I have to be your sister, and Daddy has to be your brother ... and it hurts sometimes."

"I can stay home, if he wants," I mumbled, and though, more than anything, I didn't want to miss the day with Gabriel, I would do it if Daddy would be happy.

"No, baby," Mom whispered, running her cold fingers through my hair now; I shivered pleasently, and leaned into her, laying my head on her chest and listening to the soft sound of her breathing. "Go. Have fun. Daddy's just worried, and a bit overprotective. He's luckier than most fathers you know," she stated matter-of-factly, and then grinned. "He's had thirty years. Most father's deal with their daughter's first boyfriend long before they're even fifteen."

I blushed.

"_Mom_!" I whined, and rolled my eyes, turning away from her to hide my red cheeks. "Gabriel _is not_ my boyfriend!"

She laughed and stood from my bed, tucking a stray strand of hair behind my ear before kissing me on the cheek.

"Sleep now, my Arianna. I'll talk with your father tonight. Don't worry, baby, he loves you very much, and that's why he's acting the way he is."

I sighed. "I know. Love you, mom."

She smiled, and then she turned off my light. I could still see her in the darkness, pale and beautiful.

"I love you, too, Arianna. Sleep well."

_**9:34 PM **( Bella POV )_

I was smiling as I softly closed the door to my daughter's room, and I sighed contentedly as I felt Edward's arms, warm and protective, wrap around me from behind.

"I love you," he whispered, and I let my eyes flutter closed as I leaned back into him.

"I love you, too," I breathed, and he cradled me in his arms and moved us quickly, so quickly I barely noticed, to our room. He kissed me softly, fleetingly, and held me close. For thirty years, we had spent our nights like this — with each other, holding each other, basking in the love that grew as each day passed. It was everything I had ever wanted.

The soft voice of my love broke me from my thoughts.

"Thank you," he whispered, and I could feel his lips moving against my skin as he touched them to my neck. "For explaining to Arianna why I'm feeling ... what I'm feeling. I ... "

He was at a loss for words, and his breath was uneven against my skin. I turned around in his arms and looked into his eyes, trying to see past the emotional barriers he had put up to keep me out.

And then he let them fall.

_"I'm sorry for acting so childishly."_

He ran his lips over my skin, and his hands, gloriously warm now that I, too, was cold as ice, gripped me closer to him. I could once again feel the connection form between us as I held so tightly to him — I heard his thoughts, and he heard mine. A useful ability, actually, because the second his lips touched mine, I lost the ability to speak right.

_"I know it's hard. I know you love her." _I whispered even in my thoughts, afraid to speak aloud as his fingers danced over my skin. _"But she's not a child anymore, Edward. We have to let her go eventually. Besides, Gabriel ... seems nice."_

He growled against my skin, and I laughed.

_"And besides, they're just friends. Don't panic until you have to."_

He pulled back the smallest bit, letting his head fall to my shoulder. He breathed in deeply, and I smiled — he was breathing me in, my scent, the sweet, floral aroma that only strengthened when I became an immortal, when I became his equal.

He breathed a sigh of pain as he spoke within his mind.

_" 'Just friends' don't look at each other that way, Bella, and you know it."_

_"That may be true, Edward ... but she loves you very, very much as well."_ I smiled as I remembered the words spoken so softly by our daughter only minutes before. _"She said that, if it would make you happy, she wouldn't go with Gabriel on Saturday. Although I doubt that applies to spending time with him in general. I don't think even you could keep her away from that boy."_

_"It's utterly absurd for anyone to claim that she could be in love with that boy already. They've only known each other for two days!"_

_"Edward, I fell in love with you in about two weeks ... I just didn't realize it until much later. I'm not saying that Arianna loves Gabriel — I'm just saying she might, in time. Please, take a step back and let her live her life."_

He was pouting now, worried but resigned.

_"Good boy."_

I laughed, and reached up to tangle my hands in his hair, to hold him to me. He just sighed once more and let his eyes flutter closed. Neither of us spoke for a long time, content in simply being with each other. We were silent, motionless.

And then his lips found mine again and I couldn't think of a single reason to even keep breathing.

_**September 8th, 2038 - Wednesday — 7:15 AM **( Arianna POV )_

I awoke to the feeling of soft, cold fingers gently brushing against my cheek, and I smiled. Mom always woke me up in the morning with the soft touch of her hand, and the sweet words that tumbled from her lips. It was my favorite way to wake up. Alarm clocks sucked.

But when my emerald eyes finally fluttered open, it wasn't Mom sitting beside me. It was Daddy, and he was smiling softly.

"Good morning, Angel," he whispered, and he kissed my cheek as I sat up and looked around through blurry eyes. I beamed, immediately forgetting the confusing dream I'd just been pulled from.

"Morning, Daddy."

I'd dreamed of Gabriel for the first time last night. The feelings, the emotions coursing through my subconscious mind both surprised and confused me. I was really glad that Daddy couldn't read my mind, though — it really would have ruined the moment for him to realize that I was thinking of the boy he very much disliked.

I sighed happily as I melted into Daddy's touch.

He usually wasn't home when I woke up; my heart was beating fast in my chest as I wrapped my arms around him in a very gentle hug. All the tension, the anger from last night seemed to evaporate as he gently pulled away and smiled at me once more. His golden eyes, shining brightly after hunting, were dancing.

"I talked with your mother last night."

Oooh,_ boy_.

"I'm not mad at you, baby. Not at all," he whispered, watching as the fear flashed in my eyes. "I'm just worried."

"You don't need to be," I mumbled, pulling my soft, pink, feather quilt up to cover my chin. "Gabriel is nice."

He laughed and reached up to caress my cheek with his cool fingers.

"I know. That's one of the things Bella and I talked about. But it honestly doesn't matter, because by nature, as your father, I'm _supposed_ to worry ... and to threaten any boys who come knocking."

I blushed then and rolled my eyes. "Daaad," I whined, and he laughed before standing to his feet. I noticed then that he was already dressed for work. He kissed me on the cheek again and began walking out of the door.

"I'll see you later, Angel. I love you."

"Love you, too, Daddy!" I yelled, and as soon as he was out of the door I stripped down to my panties and bra and began shuffling around in my drawers for clothing. I ended up in a white tank-top, a light pink, worn hoodie and my ripped jeans. I bounced out of my room and down the stairs, only to trip on the last one.

But before I could tumble to my death, though, I was caught by a pair of strong, cold arms, and greeted with an irritated comment.

"You're wearing _that_?"

My lack of fashion — and my lack of interest in learning such things — annoyed Aunt Alice to no end. I grinned.

"It has _personality_," I informed her.

"Your knees will get cold," she criticized, pointing to the customized holes in the knees of my jeans. But then she hugged me, and I giggled. She was the only person in my family that didn't tower over me — she was only an inch taller than me, actually. Yes, I know what you're thinking — I'm tiny. I'm aware of that, thank you very much. I blame it on being so premature, and my obvious growth problems.

"Breakfast?" I asked, and Alice nodded, rolling her golden eyes as we walked together into the kitchen. Aunt Esme already had breakfast set out, and I thanked her quickly before diving in.

Since I was ready for school very early — thanks to Daddy waking me up before he went to work — I asked Mom if she could drive me, so I didn't have to wait for the bus. She nodded happily, and we walked together to the garage — as huge as it was — and to her car, the light blue, Audi TT that Daddy had bought her soon after I was born. She had refused to let him replace it even though, according to the world's standards, it was very much out of date.

Me?

I loved it.

It was familiar, a car that I had known growing up. I'd sat on Daddy's lap when I was still very small, bouncing up and down to the music as we'd moved for the second time. I'd slept in the back seat with Mom when I was three, after having refused to leave after Daddy had taken me out to dinner. I'd tracked mud all over the seats when I was five, and then giggled hysterically as Daddy freaked out for thirty whole minutes about getting the mud off.

I smiled, and breathed in the leather of the seats as I climbed inside.

"Arianna, sweetie?"

It was the voice of my mom now, interrupting my scattered train of thought. I turned to her and smiled as she pulled swiftly from the garage.

"Did you want to talk about something?"

Dang. She knew me too well.

I sighed. "Yeah ... kind of."

She just smiled, and it didn't even bother me that she was zipping down the road at a hundred miles an hour while she stared at _me_. Growing up with Vampires makes you weird like that.

"You know you can tell me anything, right?" she whispered, and then she took my hand into hers. I loved the soft, cool contact. It was nice. But it barely helped calm me.

"How ... do I ... do I know if I l-like Gabriel as more than a friend?" I whispered, and I was sure, for a brief second, that she hadn't heard me. But then I heard her sharp intake of breath, and I felt her hand, in mine, stiffen. Then, she spoke.

"I don't know, baby. Why do you ask? You said last night that you didn't like him like that."

I shrugged.

"I don't know. Everyone else thinks I like ... _like _him, but I don't know ... "

Mom chuckled then, and she turned her gaze to mine once more. It was gentle now, and the smallest bit amused.

"Oh, baby, no one can decide something like that for you. _You _have to decide for yourself if what you feel for Gabriel is more than friendship. Don't let what we say get to you, Sweetie," she said, and her fingers brushed gently through my hair as we pulled up to the school. She turned in her seat so she was completely facing me and took both of my hands in hers. "We're just teasing you, Arianna. You two really haven't known each other long enough to decide something like that. Just ... let it come naturally. If your friends for the next hundred years, so be it. And if you fall in love with him," she shrugged then, letting her words trail off, and smiled kindly as she kissed my cheek. "Let it come naturally, baby. Don't force it."

I nodded then, and hugged her before opening my door.

And then I heard _him_. He called out, and waved, and he was grinning as he ran up to the door.

"Arianna!" he beamed.

I grinned and jumped out of the car, closing the door before running to meet him. I grabbed his hand in mine, and we walked together toward the high school building in comfortable silence. I glanced back once to see my mom smiling as she pulled away from the school.

Gabriel gripped my hand softly, and I turned back to stare into his eyes.

"Will I see you at lunch?" he asked, and I hadn't realized until then that it was about time for class to start.

I smiled.

"Yes."

He brushed his hand across my cheek, and that was when I noticed it.

There was a large gash on his upper arm, newly scabbed over. I could see where dried blood had been cleaned away, and the stitches in his skin were bright white, contrasting deeply with his dark skin. The immediate area around the gash was a light, greenish color, and a large bruise had formed in a circle around it all.

My eyes were wide as I reached out to touch the skin; he hissed loudly in pain and ripped his arm away from me, pulling his sleeve down over his arm as he did so.

"What happened?" I breathed, but he wouldn't meet my gaze.

"Nothing," he said softly, but he still wouldn't look at me. "See you later," he whispered, and I couldn't understand the look that flashed in his eyes then. He looked anguished, yet angry at the same time.

I stood there, rooted to my spot, in shock.

I couldn't understand his sudden change in mood. He had been so happy ... and now, as he glanced back at me once more before walking inside, he looked _pained_. Not physical pain, though ... emotional pain.

I wondered briefly if_ I_ had caused his pain. But more than that, I felt broken.

He was lying to me about what had happened.

And I only wanted to know_ why_.

* * *

Hehe. Parts of the main plot are begininng to leak through. Like it much? Don't worry — the full plot will come in soon. Though you might not like it ...

**NOTE**: The winners of last chapter's contest are (Winners get ask any one questoin, and I will answer **if I can**) : _Oxygen.and.Cucumber, RosalieLillianHaleCullen22, Vampires-Rock4eva, steph7797, loza-ma-main-man, Edwardcrazed14, XEdwardCrazyX, Khlarka2, Insanity is a virtue, Sierra Jade Faerie, and ToriVampire94!_

_**Please Review! **( Please? I spent seven hours on this chapte ... could you spare thirty seconds? )_

* * *

**_NEXT CHAPTER_**:

"Can I look at your cut? It looked infected. Carlisle and Da ... Edward are doctors. I think you need to go the hospital."

I didn't even wait for his answer.

Instead, I reached forward and began to push his shirt up. His eyes flew open wide, and he screamed, "_No_!", but it was too late.

The skin on his arm was flawless, smooth, as if there had never been a gash in the first place.

* * *


	6. Kiss Me

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight. I do own Arianna and Gabriel, though. Thanks to my beta, **CrystalRaindrop**!

* * *

**__**

_Never Too Late — **Chapter Six**_

**_Previously ..._**

__

"What happened?" I breathed, but he wouldn't meet my gaze.

"Nothing," he said softly, but he still wouldn't look at me. "See you later," he whispered, and I couldn't understand the look that flashed in his eyes then. He looked anguished, yet angry at the same time.

I stood there, rooted to my spot, in shock.

I couldn't understand his sudden change in mood. He had been so happy ... and now, as he glanced back at me once more before walking inside, he looked _pained_. Not physical pain, though ... emotional pain.

I wondered briefly if_ I_ had caused his pain. But more than that, I felt broken.

He was lying to me about what had happened.

And I only wanted to know_ why_.

_**September 8th, 2038 - Wednesday — 12:00 PM **( Arianna POV )_

I moved through my first four classes in a daze, and I wasn't fully aware of my surroundings until the bell rang, signaling that it was time for lunch. My heart was beating erratically as I made my way through the lunch line to buy a sandwich and a coke.

By the time I reached the river, I was just about to turn back. I was sure, after all, that he wouldn't want to see me again after this morning.

I sighed. What had I done wrong? He'd torn his hand from mine so quickly ... it was like I was burning him or something. I felt my heart clench painfully.

_Had I hurt him_?

"Arianna."

But then his voice, soft, quiet as ever, washed over me, and all of my worries melted away. I felt myself soaring as I stepped out onto the bank of our river. He was sitting there, smiling softly, his blue eyes on me. I smiled hesitantly back.

"Hello," I whispered, and I moved to sit beside him. I didn't meet his gaze again, though, and instead concentrated on opening my sandwich. Really, how much plastic did you need to wrap one sandwich, anyway? I bit my lip as my fingers, trembling now, tried to push the wrapping aside.

And then a soft, warm hand was laid on mine, and I looked up in surprise only to stop breathing when his gloriously intense eyes met mine.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, and his voice burned with regret. "About this morning."

"You're forgiven," I breathed, and I laid my head on his shoulder once more, welcoming the warmth he so freely offered. But ... "Why did you lie to me?"

He stiffened, and I pulled away from him. He refused to look at me as he spoke.

"I didn't lie. It's nothing, really. I ... had an accident."

Oh. Well, I'd once again managed to take something tiny and blow it way out of proportion. But ... the hesitation, the uncertainty in his eyes made me bite my lip. I knew — but I didn't want to believe — that he was lying again.

"Please, tell me the truth," I whispered, and I was begging now. He sighed deeply. I reached out to take his hand into mine; I squeezed gently, and he turned back to me. "Please," I murmured, and I could see the battle raging in his eyes.

He sighed and dropped his head into his hands.

"Trust me, Arianna, _please_. I can't ... tell you."

"Is someone hurting you?" I asked, and he stiffened again.

"No."

His answer was simple, plain, but I could hear the pain behind his words. I didn't want to even have to think about he possibilities. Was he being hurt? Abused? I bit my lip.

"Can I look at your cut? It looked infected. Carlisle and Da ... Edward are doctors. I think you need to go the hospital."

I didn't even wait for his answer.

Instead, I reached forward and began to push his shirt up. His eyes flew open wide, and he screamed, "_No_!", but it was too late.

The skin on his arm was flawless, smooth, as if there had never been a gash in the first place.

I gasped, my eyes wide as I moved my trembling hand away. Had it been on his other arm? Had I been seeing things? There was_ nothing_ now. Not even a scratch. I turned to Gabriel, and my confused expression was met with panic.

"Gabriel ... " I breathed, and his intense blue eyes were raging in battle again. Oh, God ... had I healed him? Had brushing my fingers against his skin so softly this morning have healed his wound?

But ... no. I couldn't have. I had never healed anyone without knowing it. I had never healed anyone on accident. I always knew when I had used my power, because I could _feel_ it. But if I hadn't ...

"I have to go now," Gabriel finally mumbled, and before I could protest, he ran off, pulling his sleeve down as he went. He stumbled as he ran, but he didn't look back. Not even once.

I sat in silence, too shocked to let the tears fall.

I felt betrayed. Why couldn't he tell me? Did he not trust me?

Would my best friend, the one person I knew I wanted to have in my life forever, leave me?

I couldn't bear the thought, so instead of thinking, I wrapped my arms around my knees and buried my head in my hands.

_What was happening_?

_**September 9th, 2038 - Thursday— 5:11 PM **( Gabe POV )_

_Anger._

I wiped the blood from my mouth, sparing a single second to survey my surroundings before darting behind a tree. I gasped deeply, trying to take in as much air as possible. Then I heard his voice — the voice of my master, the one who had taken me in and taught me everything he knew.

"You cannot tell her."

_Frustration._

"I _know_!" I screamed, and I did. I knew I couldn't tell her why I was avoiding her, or where I had been these past few days. But I wanted to. I wanted to tell her everything. But I knew I couldn't ... and I knew she probably hated me for it. "I know," I said again, and this time my voice was low, soft.

_Desperation._

I heard his footsteps only a second before I saw him, but a single second was all I needed. I darted to the side, watching with wide eyes as the spot I had just been standing in was engulfed in flames.

"Fight back!" he commanded, and I jumped out of the way just in time to escape yet another explosion.

"I _am_ fighting back!"

"Then _attack me_!"

I lunged forward, a feral growl ripping from my throat. He tried to run, as I had, but I had not given him enough warning. His lips were turned up into a satisfied smile as I slammed my body into his, and even as the dagger I held plunged into his skin, he laughed darkly.

"You are doing well, Gabriel," he said, and he placed a hand on my head. I reached up and wiped the blood from my cheek, gasping for air as my ice blue eyes met those of my master.

"It's not good enough," I snarled, and I pulled away from his grasp. "Again!"

"No. Not now. You are weak; you need to rest. Your body is rejecting the injections."

"I need to become stronger," I yelled, and I collapsed to the ground as my knees gave out from under me. "I need ... to be ready. Because when I find them, they will die." My eyes flashed dangerously as I looked into the eyes of the man I had considered a father for so long. "I will kill them. Every single one of them."

He smiled.

"Yes, Gabriel, you will. But not today. Not now. Our time is up; I have a meeting with the council, and after that I must meet with the others. They, too, require training if they are to be prepared. Rest now."

I just slumped against the wall, my eyes closing as my breathing finally slowed.

"Can I go to school tomorrow?" I asked, and he nodded, wincing almost unnoticeably as the large gash, the wound I had created on his skin, began to close. I watched in wonder as it scabbed over, and then slowly healed into a bright pink scar, marveling at how fast he healed ... and wishing, once more, that I, too, could be as strong as he was.

"Yes," he finally answered, and he paused to place his sword and dagger back where they belonged. "You may. Try your best to avoid contact with that girl, however. You should have never have gotten as close to her as you did. Let her see nothing more to fuel her suspicion."

I nodded.

"Fine."

He walked from the room then, and I staggered to my feet before following him out of the door. The lights, bright — almost blindingly so — flickered off behind me as I closed the door.

I walked to my room and laid down on the bed, wincing as the gash above my eye throbbed. The wounds on my stomach were only now beginning to heal, even though it had been hours since I'd received them, and the pain flared like fire as I reached out to take paper and pencil — the ones that had been beside my desk for two days, begging me to apologize the only way I knew how — into my hand.

I began writing.

_**September 10th, 2038 - Friday — 8:00 AM **( Arianna POV )_

The days passed slowly ... and I hadn't spoken to Gabriel even once. I hadn't even seen him. As he was a year older than me, we rarely even passed each other in the halls in the first place, and now it seemed as though he was purposely avoiding me.

And it hurt.

So when I saw the note on my locker, scribbled in a haste, my heart thumped nervously. I reached out with shaking hands and closed my fingers over it slowly. Opening the poorly closed envelope took longer than it should have. My nervous eyes landed on the messy words.

_Arianna_, it read ...

_I realize you probably hate me right now. All I can say is that I am sorry. I'm sorry I upset you. I'm sorry I cannot tell you what's going on. I'm sorry I lied. I'm sorry that I've probably ruined what little trust you put in me._

_I didn't mean for things to turn out this way. I would still like to be your friend, however. If I still mean something to you, if you're still willing to even look at me after these past few day, meet me by our river._

_I'll be waiting for you._

_– Gabriel_

I read and re-read the note, and eventually my heart stopped pounding and my hands stopped shaking. My breathing calmed, but my emotions ran wild.

_He thought I hated him_? I knew that I needed to talk to him, to assure him that I could never hate him, that I would always be there for him if he needed me. I needed to see him, to hold his hand again, to make sure he was real.

_I'll be waiting for you_.

The simple promise made my heart flutter, and I couldn't help but smile as I walked into my first class.

I barely paid attention, though, and embarrassed myself by answering "Gabriel!" when the teacher called on me for an answer. My face was stained about forty shades of red for the whole hour, and as soon as the bell rang, I jumped up and bolted for the door only to trip over my desk and send my books flying.

By the time lunch came around, I was sure I was permanently red. I didn't even stop by the cafeteria, or by my locker on my way outside; I was far too eager to see Gabriel to bother.

I stumbled and tripped several times in my haste to get to our river.

And then I saw him.

He was standing by the water, and the sun was reflecting off of the gently rolling waves. His hair was blowing in the wind, and there was a small, sad smile playing on his lips. I stopped breathing for several seconds as I watched him. And then I softly breathed his name.

"Gabriel."

He turned around, surprise dancing in his eyes. And then he smiled.

"Hello," he whispered, and I didn't care what he was hiding, or what he was keeping from me. All I cared about was that he was here, and I was here, and we could be together.

I stumbled forward and wrapped my arms around him. He held me close, and I sobbed quietly into his chest.

"I d-don't hate you, Gabriel. I could n-never hate you! _Ever_."

He smiled very softly then.

"Does that mean you'll still go out with me tomorrow?"

I nodded, wiping tears from my eyes. But his hands caught mine, and I trembled as his lips, warm, soft, brushed acorss my cheek, catching the last tear as it fell.

"Can I ask you one thing, though?" he asked, and I nodded, unable to speak. My skin was tingling pleasently where his lips had brushed, and my heart was pounding in my chest.

"Can we not go as friends?"

I felt my heart breaking, and the tears beginning to pool in my eyes. He didn't want to be my friend? But he'd said ...

But he saw the pain flash in my eyes, and his hands caught mine again. His voice was soft, sure. But at the same time, hesitant and nervous.

"I didn't mean it like that, Arianna! I'll _always_ want to be your friend, no matter what. But I ... " he broke off then, and he dropped his eyes until he was staring at the ground. He bit his lip, and when he continued, he spoke quietly, softly. "But I ... I want to be something more, too."

His eyes, gloriously intense, flickered to meet mine. In the few brief seconds that our gazes met, he seemed to find what he was looking for.

And then he pressed his lips gently to mine.

* * *

I'm evil. I know. But hey! I wasn't actually planning for their first kiss to be like this; it just kind of happened. Oh, well. I like this better than the scene I originally planned.

**NOTE**: Just so you know ... _GABRIEL IS NOT A WEREWOLF!_ ... sorry, I felt the need to say that. Everyone, it seems, thinks he is. But he's not. So there. I know you're confused, and probably ready to kill me right now. But I will explain soon!

_**Please Review! **( Total writing time (Including editing): 6 hours. Spare a few seconds to review? )_

* * *

**_NEXT CHAPTER_**:

I felt like I was floating as Gabriel gently kissed me goodbye after school.

And if I was floating then, I was dropping like a million pound weight when I realized that my father was sitting in his car, waiting for me, only twenty feet away.

_Oops_.

* * *


	7. First Of Many

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight. I do own Arianna and Gabriel, though. Thanks to my beta, **CrystalRaindrop**!

* * *

_**Never Too Late** — **Chapter Seven**_

_**Previously ...**_

__

"I didn't mean it like that, Arianna! I'll _always_ want to be your friend, no matter what. But I ... " he broke off then, and he dropped his eyes until he was staring at the ground. He bit his lip, and when he continued, he spoke quietly, softly. "But I ... I want to be something more, too."

His eyes, gloriously intense, flickered to meet mine. In the few brief seconds that our gazes met, he seemed to find what he was looking for.

And then he pressed his lips gently to mine.

_**September 10th, 2038 - Friday — 12:11 PM **( Gabriel POV )_

I could sense her hesitation, and I began to pull away. Had I misunderstood the emotion in her eyes after I'd spoken? When I'd said that I wanted to be more than friends, I could see the hope, barely disguised, shining in her bright, emerald eyes.

I moved my lips from hers — soft, warm — and immediately missed the contact. But she didn't let me move far.

"No, I liked it," she murmured quietly, and then she moved to brush her lips against mine once more. My skin burned where she touched, and my heart fluttered excitedly in my chest.

And then she pulled back.

And she was smiling.

I rested my forehead against hers, and I was smiling, too. I could still feel her ... taste her ... and it was amazing. My heart wouldn't calm, and my breathing was frantic as I closed my eyes and simply breathed her in.

"Was that out of line?" I questioned quietly, still trying in vain to catch my breath.

"No," she murmured, and she was just as breathless. "Well, maybe a little," she chuckled, and she pulled away a little, her emerald eyes sparkling. "But I liked it. I've never kissed a guy before, you know."

Actually hearing the word '_kiss'_ being spoken aloud made me blush. But I felt my heart flipping happily in my chest. I had been her first? I smiled.

"I haven't either." I paused then, realizing something was wrong with my sentence. My eyes widened. "I didn't mean that I've never kissed a _guy_ before! I m-meant that I've never kissed a girl before."

She raised an eyebrow at me, and amusement was dancing in her eyes. "So you _have _kissed a guy before?"

"No!"

She laughed then, and the sound was beautiful. I felt my smile return, and I was sure I would be grinning stupidly for weeks to come. I sank down to the ground, and she sat beside me. I felt empty, and the urge to touch her was worse than ever. So I reached out and took her hand into mine, and she turned to me and smiled before speaking softly — it was almost as if we were afraid that, if we spoke too loudly, we would break everything we had made here today.

But when the words slowly tumbled from her lips, I knew she was speaking so quietly for a different reason than I was — she was worried she would upset me.

"You _can't_ tell me, can you?" she whispered, and I knew exactly what she was asking.

I nodded. "No, I can't," I said simply, and she seemed satisfied, as if she already, completely, understood.

Maybe she did.

Maybe she, too, had a secret she was unable to tell.

But I knew nothing could be worse than what _I_ was. Nothing could be worse than what I _did_. What I had, over the past few years,_ become_.

Nothing was worse than being a murderer, even if the only ones murdered were the undead ... the undead that had no right to live, the ones that murdered thousands of innocents to sustain their own lives. No. Life wasn't a word that could be used to describe them. They didn't _live_. They only existed.

And I wanted nothing more than to erase their existence.

"Gabriel?"

Her soft voice broke me from my thoughts, and once again made me forget everything I was hiding, everything I _was_. I smiled softly as I turned to looked at her. I ran my fingers across her cheek, and a blush rose to her normally pale skin.

"Hmm?" I murmured, and she reached up her hand to touch mine; she entwined our fingers, and pressed my warm hand to her cheek, letting her eyes flutter closed.

"You realize now that we're ... not-exactly-friends-but-a-little-bit-more, my father is going to come after you with his baseball bat, right?"

Oh, _shi_ — darn.

_**3:11 PM **( Arianna POV )_

I felt like I was floating as Gabriel gently kissed me goodbye after school.

And if I was floating then, I was dropping like a million pound weight when I realized that my father was sitting in his car, waiting for me, only twenty feet away.

_Oops_.

He did _not _look happy. He wasn't flying out of the car to smash Gabriel to pieces either, though, so I knew he wasn't _really_ mad. Thank God for small favors.

I refused to meet his eye as I climbed inside the silver car. I folded my hands in my lap, and bit my lips as we began to move from the parking lot. The car moved swiftly, slowly, and neither of us spoke for a very long time. I realized then that he was going below the speed limit.

A definite sign that I was in over my head.

"So. He's_ not_ your boyfriend, right?" he finally asked, and though his tone wasn't mad, it was worried, curious, frustrated. I bit my lip harder, and he reached over then and brushed his cold, gentle fingers over my lip, freeing it from between my teeth. "Arianna?" he whispered, and his voice was calm now, quiet.

"Sorry, Daddy," I whispered, and I finally looked up. But I didn't see the disappointment or the anger in his eyes that I'd feared. All I saw was love. I smiled as I continued, now at ease with the man I loved most. "I'm not sure what we are, actually. I _think _he's my boyfriend now. I'm not sure." And I wasn't.

"He kissed you."

It wasn't an accusation; it was merely a statement. He frowned as he spoke, but when I laid a hand on his arm and smiled up at him, he relaxed a little bit.

"Yes," I said, and he turned back to the road. "He did. But I wanted it, too."

Daddy sighed deeply then.

"If this is what you want — if _he_ is what you want — then I won't stand in your way."

My eyes were wide and my mouth was hanging open. He chuckled lightly, and the sound was soft, velvet. There was a smile playing on his lips, and though he still looked troubled, worried, he looked truly happy.

"Arianna," he laughed, and he brushed his fingers gently across my cheek — the cheek that Gabriel had kissed. "When I met your mother, her father was ... less than accepting. And it hurt us, time and time again. I don't want to be like that. I don't want to hurt you. Although ... " he trailed off, and he looked thoughtful. And then he smiled. "Although, if _he_ hurts you, I get to beat him up. Deal?"

I laughed, and that familiar sparkle returned to Daddy's eyes. "Deal," I agreed, and we shook on.

Pinky promise.

Forever.

_**10:32 PM **( Arianna POV )_

I was just changing into my soft, silk pajamas when my cellphone — obnoxiously pink and picked out by our favorite pixie — began ringing. I frowned as I moved to pick it up. Who in the heck called this late?

"Hello?" I greeted, and the voice that spoke next had my heart pounding.

_"Arianna? I'm sorry; did I wake you?" _Gabriel asked, and his voice soothed me.

I breathed a sigh of happiness as I flopped back onto my bed. "No. I was just getting ready for bed." I frowned. "Wait. How did you get my number?"

He chuckled. _"You gave it to me, remember? In case I have trouble finding your house tomorrow?"_

_Tomorrow_.

The word, the simple reminder of the day I would be spending with Gabriel, sent my heart crashing in my chest.

"Oh. Right. Well, now I feel stupid," I said, and I laughed as I closed my eyes and imagine he was sitting beside me, holding my hand.

_"You're not stupid."_

"Mmm hmm," I disagreed, and I knew he was rolling his eyes on the other end.

_"Right. The reason I'm calling. Hey! Can you sneak out and meet me? I'm standing outside your window."_

My eyes flew open wide and I sat up so fast I made myself dizzy. He was _where_? I threw open my window, and sure enough, I could see his light blond hair, and his sparking eyes even in the darkness. He waved, and he spoke again; I could see his lips move, though I could only hear him over the phone.

_"So, can you?"_

I bit my lip.

"I don't know."

Sneaking out was considerably harder when one lived in a houseful of Vampires, one who was able to read minds, and one who could see the future — and both who would know what I was planning the second I planned it. Though, for me, it was somewhat easier — Daddy couldn't read my thoughts, but Alice could still _sometimes_ see my future. I bit my lip harder.

_"Please?"_

I sighed; the single word, the quiet, uttered plea broke me. I looked down; it wasn't too far of a drop. If I climbed out of the window and _ran_, maybe they wouldn't see me until it was too late ...

I grinned. A challenge was good. Fun.

"Yeah. I think I can get out. Um ... why?"

_"There's something I want to show you."_

I smiled, and, biting my lip, cradled the phone between my ear and my shoulder. It kept slipping and I sighed. "Gabriel, I have to hang up now. I can't jump from the window and hold it at the same time."

Even in the darkness, I could see his eyes widen.

_"Jump!? Are you insane! No!"_

I laughed. "Gabe, I do it all the time. I'll see you in a minute."

And then, without leaving him time to protest, I hung up the phone and grabbed onto the window sill with both hands.

And then I jumped.

The wind rushed past me, and I couldn't help but laugh softly, quietly. I was flying. And I landed perfectly, gently. I listened intently for a sign that any Vampire's had heard me, but there was nothing. Mom and Daddy were in their room, talking softly, and everyone else was occupied in much the same way.

I grinned and ran over to Gabriel, healing the scrapes in my hands before he could even see me. I hugged him, and he laughed, twirling me around in the air.

"Hello!" I greeted him happily, and a large smile filtered across his lips as he brushed them tenderly across my cheek. He grabbed my hand.

"Come on," he said, and we began running.

I don't know how long we laughed, how long we ran, how long we seemed to fly in the beautiful feelings that overtook us. It seemed like forever, yet not nearly long enough. The wind rushed past us, blowing our hair around, making our steps seem light. I never wanted this to end.

"We're almost there," Gabriel whispered, and I nodded eagerly. But then he stopped and turned to me, holding both of my hands in his. He looked eager ... utterly happy.

"Do you trust me?" he murmured softly, and I could only nod. In that moment, it didn't matter what he was hiding, or what he couldn't tell me. All the mattered was me, and him, and _us_.

"Of course I do," I whispered, and he placed his hand, cold now from the night wind, over my eyes.

"Then please, close your eyes. Don't open them until I say so, all right?"

I nodded weakly, and he took my hand, leading me gently, making sure I didn't fall ... and when I did fall, he was there to catch me. And then he stopped, and I stopped, and as he gently whispered to me, _time_ seemed to stop.

"You can open your eyes now."

I did.

And the scene before me was magical.

* * *

I bet NO ONE was expecting Edward's reaction. Be truthful — were you _really_? Anyway, besides that — **a little note**!! The plotline will fully **EXPLODE** in chapter 9, so prepare yourself. More will be revealed next chap, though not all ...

**NOTE**: So ... any guesses on what in the world Gabriel wants to show her in the middle of the night? I bet no one will guess. If you do, I'll send you Chapter 8 early ... like, as soon as I see your review. It will, of course, be unedited, but ... yeah. I'll send it to FOUR PEOPLE ONLY! So the first four that guess ... get the 8th chapter. Hehe.

_**Please Review! **( Writing Time (Including Editing): 4 hours, 20 mins. Not as long, but I hope you'll review, anyway! —Begs shamelessly— )_

* * *

**_NEXT CHAPTER_**:

"I think I liked you so much more than I should," he murmured, and he laid his forehead against mine. "It almost _hurts_ to be away from you. I ... I've only known you for a week. How can I possibly be falling in love with you?"

* * *


	8. Fireflies

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight. I do own Arianna and Gabriel, though. Thanks to my beta, **CrystalRaindrop**!

* * *

_**Never Too Late** — **Chapter Eight**_

_**Previously ...**_

__

"Do you trust me?" he murmured softly, and I could only nod. In that moment, it didn't matter what he was hiding, or what he couldn't tell me. All the mattered was me, and him, and _us_.

"Of course I do," I whispered, and he placed his hand, cold now from the night wind, over my eyes.

"Then please, close your eyes. Don't open them until I say so, all right?"

I nodded weakly, and he took my hand, leading me gently, making sure I didn't fall ... and when I did fall, he was there to catch me. And then he stopped, and I stopped, and as he gently whispered to me, _time_ seemed to stop.

"You can open your eyes now."

I did.

And the scene before me was magical.

_**September 10th, 2038 - Friday — 10:45 PM **( Arianna POV )_

The forest was sheathed in complete darkness, but the beautiful, breathtaking sight before me could be described as nothing less than magical. A million tiny lights sparkled above the grass, in the sky, and across the mountains that rose before us.

The fireflies were _everywhere_. They flew throughout the air, lighting up for one brief second and then letting their light die. They settled on us, one on my shoulder, one on my hand, and flashed softly, trying to draw someone to them. Maybe they, too, wanted someone to be with, to love.

It was amazing. I'd never seen anything quite so beautiful as the thousands — _no_, millions — of fireflies, and their never-wavering light.

Gabriel turned to look at me then, and the smile on his face was lit up by the sparkle of the firefly that had settled on his forehead.

"Like it?" he questioned, and his voice was soft, silent in the night. I nodded, unable to speak as I walked forward.

The grass tickled my bare legs gently, and the wind blew softly all around us. The trees swayed gently to a song I couldn't hear; they swayed, dancing in the wind as they towered over us, protecting us from the darkness, covering us from the moon.

"So beautiful ... " I whispered, and I reached my hand out; my fingers shook — I couldn't hold them still as emotion coursed through my body. Despite this, two brave, tiny fireflies landed on my cold skin, and lit up once, twice, three times just for me.

I didn't realize I was crying until Gabriel wrapped his arms around me gently from behind. I turned into him, burying my face in his warm chest as I let the tears slowly fall.

"Thank you," I breathed, and though I wanted to say so much more, I couldn't. I couldn't force the words past my lips no matter how hard I tried. "Thank you."

He smiled then, and he sat down, pulling me into his lap. But I didn't bury my head in his chest this time. No. I needed to see the beautiful sight before me, the beauty that Gabriel had offered to share with me. My own smile widened, and I laughed softly when he reached out to trap a small firefly in his hand. He handed it to me, and there was the biggest, goofiest grin on his face as I kissed his cheek softly in thanks for the beautiful creature that was now slowly crawling across my hand.

"Do you _really_ like it?" he finally asked, and I nodded happily, laughing at his need to know what I truthfully thought.

"It's beautiful! It's ... I wouldn't miss this for the world."

And I wouldn't. The beautiful sight before me, the time I got to spend with Gabriel ... it would be worth everything in the end. Even the two hours lecture I was sure to get from Daddy when I got home.

We sat together for an immeasurable period of time. It was only us, breathing in the clean air — and a few unfortunate fireflies — and staring at the untainted beauty of it all. The gently rolling mountains, the bubbling stream, the clouds above us, lightly sprinkling us in rain as it began to fall slowly. God, it was so beautiful ...

I turned around to face Gabriel, intent on thanking him once more, but when I caught his eyes, all rational thought left my mind.

His eyes, ice blue, were gloriously intense and so painfully beautiful that the valley in front of me paled in comparison.

But the intense edge that dominated his soulful eyes was for _me_, and not for the beauty that surrounded us.

"I think I like you so much more than I should," he murmured, and he laid his forehead against mine. "It almost _hurts_ to be away from you. I ... I've only known you for a week. How can I possibly be falling in love with you?"

His words, so breathtakingly sweet, made my heart pound fast in my chest.

_Love_.

He reached out and gently touched his hand to my cheek, his fingers dancing over my lips as he leaned down and tenderly, softly, brushed his lips against mine. My breathing was ragged, and I could barely manage to gasp desperately in when he pulled back and laid his forehead against mine once more.

_Love_.

"I'm afraid I'm falling in love with you," he whispered again, and this time, his eyes were full of unfathomable pain. I felt my heart clench painfully at his next words. "And I can't allow that to happen. Not now. Not yet. Not until ... "

But he trailed off, and his eyes closed as he took in a deep, unsteady breath. I reached out and slowly, gently, placed my cold palm against his skin. I felt him shiver pleasantly. I could feel his blood pulsing under my skin, and it felt good.

"Until what?" I murmured softly, and his eyes fluttered open once more. Mixing with the pain now was sorrow, and anger, and such intense _hate_ — though not directed at me — that it made my knees weak. His words were slow, sure.

"Until I avenge her," he whispered, and he dropped his head to my shoulder. "Until I avenge my mother. Until I can kill the ones that killed her. I ... Arianna, you mean so much to me. _So_ much. But I _need_ to do this."

He was desperate to explain himself, to make me understand. And I did.

I smiled.

"I'll wait," I whispered, and I wrapped my arms around him then, and held him close to me as he released all of the sorrow, the longing, the anger in wet, hot tears that coursed down his warm, dark skin. "I'll wait for you."

He breathed out heavily, and his warm breath tickled my neck. I giggled almost silently.

"Thank you," he whispered, and he looked into my eyes again, and I knew everything was fine once more.

Because he was smiling.

_**11:21 **( Gabriel POV )_

I was holding her hand as we walked back towards her home. With every step, she tensed up more and more, and I worriedly wondered what kind of trouble she'd be in. And I felt bad. But tonight had been amazing. She'd held me, and I'd held her — and I knew in that moment that I _was_ falling in love with her.

I smiled softly as she grabbed my hand tighter. I could see the house — ridiculously large ... who needed a house that big, anyway? — in the distance.

Her cool hand gripped mine tighter as we both realized the same thing in the same moment — every light in the house was still on, despite the late hour. Were they worried? She hadn't left a note. I bit my lip, and I felt horrible.

"I'll be fine," she said suddenly, and I turned to her in surprise. Was I that easy to read? But, from the look on her face, I knew she was worried about the exact same thing. "Daddy might be mad, but he won't get really angry."

Her smile lit my world, and erased my fear. I never wanted to let her go, though I knew I had to — I had to leave her in a few short minutes.

The house drew ever closer.

I sighed happily as I listened to her breathing so softly, and I couldn't stop the feelings that coursed through me then. I knew they were wrong. I couldn't let myself love until I had avenged my mother — until I killed those who had killed her. Until I fulfilled my purpose in life, and killed every single Vampire on this Earth. But I cared for her, for this girl who had dropped — literally — into my life only six days — one hundred and forty-four hours, or eight thousand, six hundred and forty minutes — ago. It was stupid. But I knew I was falling in love.

And I didn't want to stop it.

"Gabriel?"

Her soft voice, hesitant and a tiny bit scared, broke me from my thoughts. I turned to stare at her, and when our eyes met, nothing else mattered. It was only me, and her, and nothing else mattered.

"I have to go now," she breathed, and she seemed to have trouble forming the words. I merely nodded, but I didn't let her go. She giggled lightly then. "No, I _really _have to go."

I chuckled then, and let her hand drop. She was about to walk off — to climb back in through her window — when she stopped and ran back to me, wrapping her arms around me tightly in a goodbye hug. I held her close and buried my head in her hair, breathing in her delicious scent.

"See you tomorrow, Gabe!" she whispered loudly, and I laughed, kissing her forehead softly. And when I pulled back, she was staring at me, and the emotions in her eyes were easy to understand.

So I leaned forward and pressed my lips to hers once again, and my skin tingled, as if on fire, where hers touched. I pulled away all too soon, though, not wanting to push her too far, not wanting to push our relationship further in this moment. I kissed her gently on the cheek once more, and then stood back, letting my hands fall from her face.

"I will see you soon," I whispered, and she nodded, staring back at me for a long moment before running toward the house. I watched as she gracefully climbed the tree outside of her window and jumped inside, still wearing the soft, pink pajamas she had greeted me in.

I watched as she leaned out of the window a few seconds later — after checking for 'visitors' in her room, I was sure — as she waved happily to me. I waved back.

Then, I walked away.

She was safe ... for now. And I wanted nothing more than her to be safe forever. To be safe from those who had killed my mother, from _me_.

I sighed as I began running, faster than a normal human was capable of. My speed, my strength ... it was staggering, and I was the one who had the most problems with the drugs, the injections ... I was the one who reacted badly. I was the _weakest_. Everyone else was faster, stronger, more powerful.

I wrapped my arms around my chest as I ran, trying in vain to hold my heart in one piece.

For each time I moved, each time I spoke, I realized how much I was keeping from _her_. How many times I'd lied. How many secrets I couldn't tell her. How inhuman I was.

And how I wasn't worthy of her friendship, or her love. How could I, a mere human throwing their life away to become a _murderer_, deserve the purest form of love this world offered?

I couldn't. I didn't. I never would.

But, despite that, I would stay with her, because I knew now that I couldn't live without her.

_**11:30 **( Arianna POV )_

When I'd first climbed through my window and surveyed my room to make sure no one was waiting to kill me — or worse, paint my room pink — no one was there. When I'd turned around after waving to Gabriel, _he_ was there, sitting on my bed, a peaceful expression on his face.

"Um ... " I started, but I didn't know what to say. What _could _I say? He was pinching the bridge of his nose, and his eyes were closed; he was trying very desperately to keep his emotions under control. So, instead, I muttered, "Sorry, Daddy."

He breathed deeply out, and his eyes snapped open. They were a dark black, even though he'd just hunted.

"Arianna," he started, and he had to pause once more to get a grip on his anger. I bit my lip and looked at the floor, unable to meet his eyes, ashamed. He continued slowly. "You know I can't read your mind, baby, and Alice often can't always see your future. I was ... so worried. Please, never ... do that to me again."

"Why didn't you hear Gabriel, though?" I muttered, still unable to look into his eyes. But then he reached out and gently brushed his fingers under my chin, lifting my gaze until I was staring into his ever-lightening eyes, my shame and guilt and love set out before him.

"I was with Bella. You know she can block my power when we're touching. We were talking, and I wasn't paying any attention to anything else. And then ... then, Alice said you were gone. Oh, baby, we were so worried. Alice couldn't see anything. We searched for you for a while. Alice said not to worry much, because she could still see _our_ futures, and you were still in it ... but God, how could we _not _worry? Arianna, we love you so much."

He trailed off then, and his eyes, now golden, were gloriously intense and shining with tears he could never shed.

I moved to the bed and climbed up beside him, wrapping my arms around him. He held me close, and we were silent for several moments.

"Sorry, Daddy. Really, I am. I promise never to do it again."

He smiled then, for the first time since I'd climbed through the window. He kissed me on the forehead, and rocked me back and forth, and I knew everything was all right.

"Be responsible, all right?" he asked, and he was whispering now. His voice was soft like velvet. I nodded furiously. "Now, we need to discuss your punishment."

My eyes widened, and I knew in that moment that he was going to say I couldn't go with Gabriel tomorrow. But I bit my lip against my protest; I knew I had deserved it; I wouldn't complain, and I would try my very best not to cry.

But, once again, Daddy surprised me.

"I'm not going to keep you from going out with Gabriel tomorrow."

My eyes flew open wide.

"Daddy! I thought you couldn't read my mind!" I exclaimed, and I pulled away from our embrace quickly, staring into his confused eyed. But then he laughed.

"I can't. I do know, however, that keeping you from Gabriel would be the worst punishment I could give you — because it would _hurt_. But I don't want to hurt you, baby ... physically _or_ emotionally. So, instead, I'm going to rearrange your curfew and you're grounded for three weeks — starting tomorrow night." He sighed, shook his head, and ran a hand through his hair. "I know I _should_ ground you from seeing him tomorrow, but ... blame the romantic in me. Did I tell you the story of the first time I took Bella to our meadow? It was on a Saturday, too."

I smiled. He'd told me ... at least ten times. But it was my favorite story, so, as always, I shook my head 'no', and he soon began recounting the tale that was so magical, so majestic — because it was the beginning of their love, the beginning of their forever.

And it was in that moment that I realized that I, too, wanted love. _I_ wanted forever.

And I knew it was stupid — for I'd only known him for a week — but I knew I wanted forever with _him_.

* * *

Gabriel's past, the secrets he's keeping from Arianna, and what the heck I meant by those last five or so paragraphs in Gabe's POV will all be revealed soon. Hehe. I like being mysterious ... it makes me feel good. Mwahaha?

**NOTE**: Pleasedon'tkillmeforthenextchapterpreview! _(Runs away)_ Really, though, this is about to get intense, and it doesn't calm down until the very last chapter. Start preparing yourself!

_**Please Review! **( I'll update tomorrow if you do!! )_

* * *

**_NEXT CHAPTER_**:

And, for the first time in my existance, my throat bruned so intense I couldn't breathe. All my senses were taken over, controlled, by the _need_ that washed over me.

I wrapped my arms around myself as I stood shakily to my feet, trying to hold my quivering body in place. My fingernails ripped through my skin, and I was only vaguely aware of the blood, warm, wet, sliding down my skin. I was barely aware of Gabriel, his eyes wide with panic, his arms trying to restrain me, yelling.

Only one thought ran through my mind as I began fighting against him with what could only be described as animalistic desire.

_Oh, God ... _no_._

* * *


	9. Your Existence

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight. I do own Arianna and Gabriel, though. Thanks to my beta, Macy!

* * *

_**Never Too Late** — **Chapter Nine**_

_**Previously ...**_

_"I can't. I do know, however, that keeping you from Gabriel would be the worst punishment I could give you — because it would hurt. But I don't want to hurt you, baby ... physically or emotionally. So, instead, I'm going to rearrange your curfew and you're grounded for three weeks — starting tomorrow night." He sighed, shook his head, and ran a hand through his hair. "I know I should ground you from seeing him tomorrow, but ... blame the romantic in me. Did I tell you the story of the first time I took Bella to our meadow? It was on a Saturday, too."_

_I smiled. He'd told me ... at least ten times. But it was my favorite story, so, as always, I shook my head 'no', and he soon began recounting the tale that was so magical, so majestic — because it was the beginning of their love, the beginning of their forever._

_And it was in that moment that I realized that I, too, wanted love. I wanted forever._

_And I knew it was stupid — for I'd only known him for a week — but I knew I wanted forever with_ him_._

_**September 11th, 2038 - Saturday — 9:10 AM **( Gabriel POV )_

"So ... _you're _the boy who kidnapped my little sister and kept her out until midnight, eh? Good to meet ya."

I gulped. The boy — no, _man_ — before me was huge. Insanely huge. Even if he hadn't been like a foot taller than me, he _still _would have been huge. His muscles rippled as he pressed his arms against the doorway, blocking my entrance.

"Yes," I squeaked, and he laughed; it was a loud, booming sound, and I winced. I was dead. I'm sorry, Arianna — your brother killed me. Please, don't put flowers on my grave. It's too girlie. Sorry we never got past the first date stage ...

"So, what are your intentions with my sister?"

Ah, crap. What could I tell him? Oh, I know! I've known your sister for all of a week, and I'm pretty sure I love her. So, after I avenge my mother and kill the vampire who killed her, I would very much like to date Arianna seriously.

Nah. That wouldn't go over well. So, instead, I gulped, and said, "I like her. Very much. I just want her to be happy."

The look on his face was serious, and I worried suddenly if I'd said too much too soon. But then the giant before me smiled and laughed again.

"All right. Come on in."

I blinked a few times.

"You're not going to kill me?" I questioned, and I took a hesitant step forward.

"Nah. Arianna would never forgive me," he said, and amusement laced his loud, booming voice. I barely heard the his answer, though, because then I saw _her_. Her hair was piled elegantly on top of her head, only a few, curly strands let loose to frame her soft, pale face. She was wearing a pair of worn jeans and a light blue sweater that gently hugged her skin. I grinned, and she waved, and her excitement only made her brother — Edward, I think — frown from where he was standing in the corner, his arm around Bella's waist.

"OK," she said, and she ran forward to grab my hand. She began to haul me through the door. "Time to go!"

"Not so fast, young lady."

She winced, and I did, too. Her brother walked forward, still unsmiling. I gulped. Sure, the other one had been _big_, but Edward was big, too. I gripped Arianna's hand tighter, and she smiled softly at me, as if she was trying to ease my worries.

"What time will you have her home?"

What was he? Her father? I suppressed the urge to roll my eyes.

"Around one or two. Does she need to be home earlier?" I asked, throwing in the last part to remind him that I could be responsible, too.

"No," he said, and he was fighting a smile now, as if he knew what I was thinking. "Though if you hurt her, know this — I will hunt you down and make sure you never hurt anyone ever again. Understand?"

I did.

I nodded, and Arianna rolled her eyes.

"And you," he said, turning on her now. Her eyes widened the smallest bit, and the amusement quickly seeped from her gaze. "Be responsible. Remember what we talked about last night?"

She nodded quickly, and I breathed a sigh of relief as Edward took a step back.

"Where are you going to be?" he asked, and I answered quickly.

"The park."

Arianna turned on me, her eyes wide with surprise ... and excitement.

"Really? What are we going to be doing?"

I laughed. "Can't tell you. It's a surprise."

"I hate surprises," she mumbled, and I laughed again. This time, Edward joined in, too. He reached out and ran his fingers across her cheek very tenderly, yet the action was gentle, sweet, and it made me realize that, despite his negativity, he care very much for Arianna, and for her happiness — and he would even be willing to put up with _me _if it made _her_ happy.

"So much like your mother," he murmured softly, and then he stepped back to join Arianna's sister — Bella, was it? — in the corner. She smiled very sweetly at him, and his gaze turned very soft. I remembered suddenly Arianna's comment from not so long ago.

_"They love each other, you know."_

I smiled.

Yeah. I might dislike Edward because he was overprotective of his little sister, but I knew it was only doing what he was doing because he loved her ... and if he was this bad with Arianna, I would love to see how he acted when he had his own daughters!

"Umm ... "

It was then, as Arianna muttered nervously, that I realized everyone had gone silent. I glanced around anxiously, and everyone was looking at _me_. It was disconcerting, to say the least.

Arianna seemed to notice my anxiety, though, and she grabbed my hand once more before she began to haul me through the door again. "Bye bye!" she called out, and then we were running. I laughed freely as the wind rushed past us, surprised that I had walked away alive ... or even in one piece.

I smiled as I ran, and then I grabbed Arianna around the waist, swinging her around in the air several time. And as she giggled, and smiled so wide, I felt my heart burst with happiness.

Right here, right now, I forgot about everything that was haunting me, everything that I lied about, that I couldn't tell the most important person in my life.

Because I was truly _happy_ for the first time in so long.

_**9:30 PM **( Arianna POV )_

My heart was beating fast in my chest as he gently wrapped his arms around me and pressed his fingers over my eyes. I could barely breathe. My skin was on fire where he touched; I shivered pleasantly, despite his warmth. He smirked, as if he could hear my heart pounding out its erratic rhythm just for him.

I spoke breathlessly, trying to calm my heart and my breathing in the same moment.

"Are we there yet?"

He ignored my question; instead of answering, he laughed. His fingers, wonderfully warm, brushed over my cold skin, blocking my sight as we walked forward together. Each time I stumbled, he caught me, and when I fell down, he picked me back up. I could feel him against me, warm behind me, gentle holding me.

His breath caressed my skin, warm and soft, as he leaned down and whispered in my ear.

"You can open your eyes now."

My feet — bare, now that I'd kicked off my sandals — were warm on the soft blanket set out before me, and my eyes danced over it before moving on. The trees, the soft, bubbling stream, the grass shuddering in the wind ... it was beautiful. I could see children playing in the distance, and teenagers laughing. But we were alone. We were on a large hill overlooking the park before us.

I smiled and turned to Gabriel — who was, by the way, undoubtedly the most caring, perfect person on the face of the earth.

"It's beautiful," I whispered, and he laughed, moving to stand on the blanket beside me. Neither of us had sat down yet.

"But that's not all!" he said dramatically, and then, from behind his back, he pulled out a picnic basket that had been hidden half behind the tree that stood majestically over us. I raised an eyebrow, but my heart was misbehaving again. It was pounding furiously ... happily. I smiled.

"A picnic?"

It was kind of cliché — but it was romantic, too.

He blushed, and his words were quick, rushed. "Sorry! I ... wasn't sure if you'd like it or not. If you don't like it, then we can always — "

But I cut him off by pressing my fingers lightly to his lips. I replaced them with my own lips a second later, and after chastely kissing him, I pulled away and smiled.

"No. I love it. Thank you."

He grinned happily then, his cheeks still slightly flushed. In that moment, he looked like a triumphant little boy, and he made my own smile widen. His eyes were sparkling happily as he rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet.

"You're welcome," he whispered softly, and then he sat down, tugging on my hand, silently asking me to do the same. I did.

We talked for the longest time about random things. School, friends, our lives before we had met each other, and other various topics I forgot the second after we started speaking about something else. I sipped on a glass of juice and nibbled on a sandwich, but to be honest, I was far more interested in the company than the food. The wind was softly blowing our hair around, and I could barely concentrate as I watched Gabriel's eyes sparkling happily, and his hair waving so softly, so gently, around his face.

"Arianna?"

His voice was as gentle as his gaze, and when I looked into his eyes, I smiled ... but my smile wavered when I saw the obvious distress in them.

"Hmm?"

"You didn't hear a word I just said, did you?" he teased, and I could feel myself blushing. I shook my head quickly, and he continued talking, his eyes pained, as if he didn't want to repeat the words he'd spoken. "I ... today is the last day I can see you for a while. I'm not going to be in school for a few weeks. So ... I wanted to make today special. Is there anything you'd like to do ... with me?"

I shook my head, trying to hold in my own disappointment — but it wasn't like I'd _never _see him again. He'd said only for a little while ... so instead, I smiled.

"No. Nothing special. Can we just be together for a while? I only want to be with you," I said, and my words, so soft, made him smile, too.

"But let's not talk about goodbye's," he said, leaning over to kiss my cheek; I beamed. "For now, let's just have fun. All right?"

I nodded enthusiastically, and took a large bite out of my ham sandwich. Gabriel laughed at me when I got mayo on my nose, and my heart beat fast, hard in my chest when he kissed it off, his lips brushing it away. I felt myself blushing — all of my blood rushing to my nose, where he has just kissed — and he laughed against my skin, causing another wave of shivers to run through me.

"Stop making my heart do jumping jacks, please," I requested breathlessly, and he laughed once more. He was so happy today. It made me happy, too.

"No more jumping jacks," he promised, and then he sat back. We were silent for a long time more. I let my eyes sweep over the hills, the gently waving grass, the tiny, duck-filled lake. I watched as small children tried to feed soggy, white bread to the ducks, squealing and clapping happily when they succeeded.

Everything was so serene, so ... beautiful. The day was silent, untouched by hatred, or anger, or pain.

And then the small child — really, she couldn't have been more than three or four — ran past. Her hair, a soft, strawberry blonde, waved out, the wind blowing through it. Her eyes sparkled happily as she chased a little puppy threw the grass.

And, for the first time in my existance, my throat bruned so intense I couldn't breathe. All my senses were taken over, controlled, by the _need_ that washed over me.

I wrapped my arms around myself as I stood shakily to my feet, trying to hold my quivering body in place. My fingernails ripped through my skin, and I was only vaguely aware of the blood, warm, wet, sliding down my skin. I was barely aware of Gabriel, his eyes wide with panic, his arms trying to restrain me, yelling.

Only one thought ran through my mind as I began fighting against him with what could only be described as animalistic desire.

_Oh, God ... _no_._

_**10:23 AM **( Edward POV )_

I was sitting with Bella on the couch, gently playing with her hair, whispering words of love softly in her ear when Alice ran down the stairs. My mind was blissfully empty; when Bella touched me, everything disappeared. The voices, all of them. It was silent, except for _her_ thoughts, the thoughts I loved so much, the thoughts I was allowed access to when I turned her into the beautiful, wonderful, breathtaking creature she was now.

But then Alice cried out, and her eyes would have been full of tears if she could cry.

"Edward!" she screamed and I tore away from Bella, needing to hear the thoughts that were blocked — so blissfully — from me now.

And then it washed over me; her vision. The vision that made her eyes so wide with fear and her hands tremble.

_Arianna, sitting beside Gabriel. Smiling and laughing._

_And then she froze; her whole body froze. She stood shakily, and her eyes — wide with what could only be called fear — began to swim, the red entering the emerald for the first time in her life. Never before, even when feeding, had her eyes been so red._

_She began ripping at her skin, her gaze frantic, scared, _thirsty_ as she fought against the arms that held her._

_She ripped away, and only seconds later, she landed upon the tiny child that had never in her life committed a crime to deserve such a fate._

_The blood ran freely._

I gasped, my hands grabbing my head; my breathing was fast, frantic, as my eyes darted around the room. Everyone was looking at me curiously, worriedly, and I gasped out the only words that came to my mind as I began running.

"Oh, Arianna, _no_."

I'd never run faster in my life.

_**10:23 AM **( Gabriel POV )_

Her eyes, so beautiful, were now red.

I felt my heart shatter; it broke into a million tiny, anguished pieces as I realized what the color of her eyes meant. Her arms tore at me, breaking the skin, shedding blood. Our blood mixed together, but I ignored the pain as I tried to hold her to me. Despite what I now knew, I wouldn't let her go. I couldn't. I couldn't let her hurt anyone, or herself. Especially not herself.

As I held her, I cried, and as I cried, I realized that she was one of the race I hated — loathed, despised, _swore_ to kill.

She was a Vampire, a cold one. She was one of those that had killed my mother, so brutally, right in front of me.

I cried out in anguish, trying to hold her tighter. God, was she strong.

She let out a shriek, one louder than I'd ever heard, and I cringed, but didn't loosen my grip on her. I knew that, if I wasn't as strong as I was, if I wasn't _what_ I was, there would be no way I could hold her back. But I was, and I could, and every scream, every movement of her in my arms made my tears fall faster, mixing with my blood now.

Her fingers tore at my skin and hers once more; I tried to grab her hands, to hold them to me,.

"Arianna!" I cried, and I let the tears course down my cheeks as I fought against the part of me that begged to let her go, or to take her life, as I had been trained to do for so many years. "Arianna! Please! _Arianna_! Look at me!"

Her eyes turned to mine than, and my heart broke further.

_Red_.

All I saw was red. Just like before. I knew what she was ... but I didn't know how. Her heart beat. She bled. She blushed. It was impossible. But I knew what I was seeing.

And I saw, in my arms, a girl I loved more than anything, in the form of the existence I had sworn to slaughter without mercy.

* * *

Well. I wasn't going to end it there to begin with, but it was getting too long, and it seemed like a good place to stop. The next scene will be very long — probably long enough to be it's own chapter. But here you go! Gabe knows she's a vamp.

**NOTE**: _(Freely hands out pitchforks and torches) _Here, you could use these. Sorry. Really, I am. I know you hate this cliffhanger. So do I, actually. But I, unlike you, know what's going to happen next ...

_**Please Review? **( Just spend two minutes to tell me what you thought? I can beg ... ) _

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER**:

"W-what are you?" she whispered, and her voice was small, scared, and it brought everything back, everything that I was trying to forget. "S-so fast ... so s-str-strong."

"I am a Vampire Hunter," I whispered, and my voice was hard. "I am a Vampire Hunter, and I have sworn, on the name of my mother, to destroy every single one of you."

I tried to block it out as I tore the dagger away from her skin and raised it in the air, preparing to strike. I let my tears fall freely.

"I will forever love you," I whispered, and then I let my hand fall.

* * *


	10. I Love You

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight. I do own Arianna and Gabriel, though. Thanks to my beta, **CrystalRaindrop**!

* * *

_**Never Too Late** — **Chapter Ten**_

_**Previously ...**_

__

"Arianna!" I cried, and I let the tears course down my cheeks as I fought against the part of me that begged to let her go, or to take her life, as I had been trained to do for so many years. "Arianna! Please! _Arianna_! Look at me!"

Her eyes turned to mine than, and my heart broke further.

_Red_.

All I saw was red. Just like before. I knew what she was ... but I didn't know how. Her heart beat. She bled. She blushed. It was impossible. But I knew what I was seeing.

And I saw, in my arms, a girl I loved more than anything, in the form of the existence I had sworn to slaughter without mercy.

_**September 11th, 2038 - Saturday — 10:25 AM **( Gabriel POV )_

"_Arianna_!"

In that moment, I was more afraid, and more willing to forgive than I ever had been. My mind, running a million miles an hour, was telling me one thing, and one thing only: Kill the enemy. Kill _her_. But my heart was telling me to let it all go — to forgive and forget, and to ignore the fact that the girl I was falling in love with was the one I wanted to destroy.

I cried out loudly, the tears still streaming down my face, when Arianna shrieked — it was a loud sound; shrill. It was the same sound that the _Vampire _— even in my thoughts, hate laced the word — who had killed my mom had uttered. It was the same animalistic cry that every one of their kind let loose before they hunted, before they killed. And here, in front of me, was a young woman, still a girl, really, straining against me. She wanted to kill, to take blood, and my heart was throbbing, _begging_ for me to forgive her, to let it all go ... to love her despite everything.

But as she broke free from my arms and ran toward the girl — who had, only seconds before, frozen at Arianna's cry — I knew I couldn't. I knew that I had only seconds to take _her_ down, to kill _her_.

And it hurt. God, it hurt so bad.

But I ran forward, and I pulled out my dagger — jewels glittering on the handle, the clean blad shining in the sun — and with a cry of pain as my heart shattered, I sank the soft metal into her skin.

She cried out; the little girl screamed, and I took Arianna into my arms, running as fast as I could, moving her away from curious eyes, away from those she wanted to kill.

As I ran, I thought, and with each thought, the tears came faster. Arianna's blood — so warm; how could she be a ... a _vampire_? — flowed freely from the wound I had created. She whimpered in pain, her hands once again tearing against me. Her eyes were shut tight, but I could see that she, too, was crying, and as her tears fell and mixed with the blood — her blood — covering my body, I cried out. My voice echoed through the forest; it pierced the heavens, and reached every ear that was willing.

It hurt. It hurt more than anything. More than _anything_. More than my mother's death. More than being abandoned by my father. More than this life, which I had come to curse.

It hurt, because I loved her more than anything. I wanted nothing more than to love her forever, to make her _mine_.

But I had to kill her; I knew that now. As soon as I moved far enough away, I would be forced to tear her into pieces, and to burn those pieces to ashes.

The thought alone made me cry out once more; I stumbled, and I fell forward. My body hit the ground hard, and I could feel the gashes, and the breaking of bones in the same moment that they began to heal.

I could see Arianna, my dagger in her hand, crying softly as she stared, wide-eyed, at the blade in front of her. I noticed her eyes were emerald once more; the red had faded as she stared in horror at the blood covering my blade — a reminder of what she had almost done.

_Almost._

But I still couldn't forgive her.

I stumbled to my feet, my hand pressing against the large gash in my side that had been created by my fall, and moved forward slowly, carefully. She turned to look at me, and her eyes, so wonderfully innocent, met mine.

"Gabriel!" she whimpered, and her hands, shaking now, dropped the knife she was holding. "Gabriel ... "

I couldn't stop myself, and before I knew what I was doing, I was leaning down, taking her into my arms. But with my free hand, I was picking the knife up once more.

She was a Vampire. I didn't know how. I couldn't understand. Her eyes were green, her skin was warm, her heart pumped blood — it was impossible. But I knew what I had seen; she was one of _them_. I had to kill her, to rid this world of her stain.

But my fingers trembled around the knife.

"I love you," I whispered, and I pressed first my hand, and then the dagger, against her skin. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I love you, Arianna."

Her eyes were terrified, and dancing with tears as she looked at me. Her whole body was shaking so hard, and her sobs were loud, hysterical. I knew, looking into her eyes, that she had never attacked anyone before today. I didn't know how that was possible. But the way she was looking at me, her soft, terrified gaze begging me silently not to kill her, told me everything I needed to know. She'd never attacked before. She'd never taken a life.

_So why did she have to die_?

I tried not to think about what I was doing.

"W-what are you?" she whispered, and her voice was small, scared, and it brought everything back, everything that I was trying to forget. "S-so fast ... so s-str-strong."

"I am a Vampire Hunter," I whispered, and my voice was hard. "I am a Vampire Hunter, and I have sworn, on the name of my mother, to destroy every single one of you."

I tried to block it out as I tore the dagger away from her skin and raised it in the air, preparing to strike. I let my tears fall freely.

"I will forever love you," I whispered, and then I let my hand fall.

**_( - Edward POV - )_**

I was running through the forest, not caring as the trees reached out and tore at my skin. I was following her scent; I was trying to find her. Her blood had been spilled, so the scent was strong. It was _everywhere_. But it was stronger here. All around me now, the smell of her blood called to me, begged me to find her, to free her, to comfort her after what had befallen her. She had found her singer; one of the few people on the face of this Earth whose blood was so very nearly impossible to ignore, to shy away from.

She had almost killed for the first time.

And it had probably killed her, knowing how close she had come to taking such an innocent life.

I cried out loudly, letting the forest, the trees, feel my frustration, my anger — anger at myself, for not making it in time, for not being able to stop what was happening, for not being there for her, as I promised I would be.

Beside me, Bella was sobbing. She ran as I did, and we, together, stumbled across another trail, this one stronger. We turned, and ran faster.

And then we saw her, and we saw him, and we saw our baby girl's life being ripped away.

"I will forever love you," he whispered, and his eyes, his gaze, his voice, was full of antient sadness ... and then, his hand fell.

The blade never touched her skin.

I can't honestly say that I was the one who saved my baby girl, though ... because I wasn't. His hand was shaking far too badly, and the knife hit the ground beside her still, pale body. I couldn't have reached her in time. If he hadn't been too terrified to take her life ... I couldn't have saved her.

As this relization hit, I cried out in pain; the sound tore from my chest, feral and deadly. I flew forward, and knocked _him _back; he jumped away from me, moving faster than possible for a human as he wiped blood from his mouth, from where my fist had made contact with his skin. His eyes were hard, but I could see the pain, the fear, dancing in them as the tears slowly slipped from his eyes.

"Vampire!" he yelled, and the dagger, still clutched in his hand — pale now, from gripping the jewel encrusted metal so hard — was thrust out in front of his body as the gash on his cheek healed before my eyes. He wiped the blood away once more, and his eyes flashed dangerously.

"I'll kill you!" he roared. "All of you! I'll never stop hunting you! _Ever_."

"_You killed my daughter_!" I yelled, for though I hadn't actually seen the blade touch her skin, I had seen the blood, and I had heard her heartbeat, slow and unsteady.

"No, I didn't!" he yelled, and then a look I couldn't understand — how could he possibly feel _relieved_ that he hadn't killed her? — washed across his face. "I didn't kill her. I missed her heart; she still lives, but only barely."

I lunged then, anger seeping through every inch of my body. I wanted nothing more than to kill him, to rip him to pieces, to tear him in half, to make him feel the pain he had made my baby feel. But he was fast; very fast. Almost as fast as me.

_Almost_.

My fist came in contact with his body, and he was thrown back so hard that the tree he hit into broke in half; he moved quickly to his feet, though, staggering, bleeding ... healing. I moved quickly, not wanting to give him the time to move, to fight back. I reached out, my hand stretched forward, one movement away from tearing his heart from his chest.

"_Daddy_!"

But the voice of my angel stopped me; it was tired, weak — but most of all, pained, and afraid ... afraid for the boy in front of me, the boy that had tried to take her life.

"Daddy! Daddy, don't hurt him ... _please_!"

In the one second that she spoke, _he_ moved, and the dagger he held embedded itself into my skin.

"_Edward_! Oh, God ... _Edward_!"

Bella's voice washed over me, but I barely heard her, for the feelings that coursed through me were like nothing I'd ever felt before. I couldn't move, I couldn't breathe, and pain was ripping through every inch of my body, worse than anything I'd ever felt before.

_What the hell was happening_?

I sank to the ground, my golden eyes wide, and he stood before me, gasping for breath, bleeding ... victorious. He spit the blood from his mouth as he took a step back. I turned my eyes from him, to stare into the eyes of my beloved. She was sobbing tearless sobs, holding onto our child, her hands shaking from the need to run to my side. I shook my head no; I couldn't let her near _him_; I didn't want her to be hurt. With everything in me, I wanted her to be safe, and I wanted Arianna to be safe. And she seemed to understand. I could see the anguish in her eyes; I could see the painful longing, the _need _to run to me, to be by my side.

But still, she didn't move.

My eyes snapped shut once more as the pain flew through my body again; I cried out in anguish, having never felt this before. Oh, _God_, what was happening?

Gabriel laughed then, but I could still see the torment in his eyes. He had hurt Arianna, he had hurt me, and in hurting us, he had hurt Bella. But he hadn't killed; he _couldn't_ kill us.

And then, as if he was answering my desperate thoughts, _he_ spoke.

"You can't move, can you? Hurts, doesn't it?"

I wouldn't have answered even if I could have. I wouldn't have given him the satisfaction of knowing how very much it _did_ hurt. He continued, his eyes gleaming with the victory of having captured me.

"In less than a few minutes, the pain will become too much to bare. Your body is slowly burning from the inside out." His eyes were hard as he spoke, his words rough. But the torment was still dancing just behind the victory. "Soon," he continued, and the carefully fabricated facade fell; he looked terrified, horrified at what he had done. "Soon, you will die."

"_No_!"

But the agonized, pained protest didn't come from my lips.

And the next thing I saw was Bella running out before me, her eyes livid as she sobbed fearlessly. I felt hands on me then, soft, warm, and I knew my baby girl was touching me. I closed my eyes, not wanting to watch as my wife, the woman I loved more than anything, attacked the man — no ... _boy_ — who had done this to me.

"Daddy."

Her voice was soft, and she, too, was crying. So much pain ... so much. Everyone was crying, breaking, _hurting_. I wished I could stop it all ... but I couldn't. This pain was the one thing that I couldn't protect the two most important people in my life from.

"Daddy, don't die. Daddy, please ... " she sobbed, and her tiny, shaking hands reached out to wrap around the dagger in my chest, and with a cry — beautiful, though pained — that broke my heart, she tore it from my skin. I cried out, my eyes flying open.

Oh, God, it hurt. It hurt so much. It was so much worse than anything I'd ever felt. It was worse than my change, and worse than the pain Jasper had let leak through when Bella had been pregnant with Arianna. So much worse, it burned my skin, tore at me, and made my body shake so bad I couldn't speak. I couldn't move; I only lay there, writhing in pain, wishing it away.

"Daddy, please don't die," Arianna begged again, and her tears splashed, warm and wet, on my skin. Her tiny hands, trembling, pressed against my chest.

And then the pain was gone. The wound was gone. The burning, the tearing, the shaking ... it was _gone_.

I looked up at Arianna, and she was smiling sadly. She knew what she had done by healing me. She knew what I was going to do ... who I was going to kill. Her tears spilled over, and I kissed her cheek softly, brushing the tears away wtih my hard, cold lips. With a heart-wrenching sob, she grabbed my hand in hers, and her gaze was desperate, begging.

"Daddy, don't hurt him. Please, Daddy ... _please_ ... "

"I'm sorry. I have to."

"I love him, Daddy. _Please_!"

"I'm sorry," I whispered again, and this time, my voice was soft, comforting. But she fell to her knees and sobbed into her hands, unable to do anything, unable to stop me ... unable to save the one that she — I had to force the word, even in my mind — _loved_.

"I'm so sorry," I murmured once more, and then I jumped to my feet, my eyes darting around quickly, searching for my love, my only.

And then I saw her.

She was only a few yards away, running so fast it seemed as though she was flying. But she wasn't nearly as fast as me, and therefore not as fast as the boy she was fighting against. Her eyes held anger, desperation, and I knew she was fighting for me, and for Arianna ... and I couldn't let her do it alone. So as I bit back the pain that still slowly washed through my body, I ran and took my place by her side.

It was where I belonged. It was where I wanted to stay.

Forever.

_**September 10th, 2038 - Saturday — 1:12 PM **( Gabriel POV )_

As soon as I had seen the male Vampire — Edward, was it? — coming toward me, I had fled. I was a coward, but I knew I couldn't fight against them both and win.

Anger seeped through my body once more.

Arianna had betrayed me! She had _healed _him — I don't know how, but she had. She had healed him, so he could join the other in fighting against me ... in killing me. She had healed him, and, in healing him, she had forfeited my life.

And then, the anger slowly faded, and was replaced by feelings I didn't even want to try and explain.

I had betrayed her first.

I had tried to kill her. God, I had tried. But my hands had been shaking so badly that the dagger had missed it's mark, and it had plunged into the ground beside her; I had missed her heart. My hesitation had saved her life, and I wasn't sure if I was glad of it or not. I loved her. I truly did. But could I forgive her, and in forgiving her, could I put behind me all the pain that had been caused by _her kind_?

I wasn't sure. I didn't know. I _wanted_ to. I wanted to forget everyone, everything, and take her away with me. I wanted to stay by her forever, to be with her, to love her until the end.

But I didn't know if I could.

"_Dammit_!" I screamed, and I pounded my fist on the metal wall; I felt the pain, sharp and quick, run through my body, and I clenched my teeth against yet another scream that wanted to erupt from my lips. Damn it! _Damn it all_! Why ... why did I have to love the one I had sworn to kill? I yelled again, and I threw myself back onto my bed. My hands tore at my pillow, and I roughly pressed it over my head. I didn't want to see. I didn't want to feel. I hated this ... this feeling of helplessness that overtook me.

I had been in their _house_, their _home_! I had been standing before so many of them, and yet not recognized them!

I knew why, of course — it was their eyes. None of their eyes were red, as a Vampire's should be. Instead, they were various shades of gold, beautiful shades. But I had seen them move, and I had seen them fight, and I couldn't deny what they were.

_They were Vampires_.

There was a knock on the door then, and I growled, throwing the pillow across the room before stalking to the door to open it.

Before me stood a young boy — he couldn't have been older than ten or so. He was trembling as I focased my glare on him.

"M-master Ceres w-wishes to see y-y-you, sir!" the boy squeaked, and then he ran off. I watched him stumble along the cold, hard floor, and I could barely remember a time when I was as small as him. I had, of course, not been _here_ at that point in my life, but I had known of the hunters, and had vowed to become one of them.

"Well, I've gotten my wish," I reflected bitterly, and I slammed the door behind me as I walked forward.

If had never lost my mother that day, I wondered idily, who would I have become? _What_ would I have become? Would I be here today, mourning a love that could never be? Would I have ever met Arianna?

I knew that, even though I now knew what she was, what she had always been, I wouldn't have traded the time I had been allowed with her for anything. Those days — too short — had been the best of my life since coming _here_. Instead of pain and hate, those days had been filled with love and acceptance.

I sighed, shaking those thoughts from my mind as I turned the final corner and walked forward into the conference room. There were no windows; the only light came from several dim candles, but I could still make out the form of my master, standing in the corner.

"Gabriel," he whispered, and in saying my name, he said everything he wanted to say. I bit my lip and bowed down before him.

"Master, I have discovered a coven of Vampires living nearby."

Ten words. Ten simple words.

Yet ten words was all it took to tear my life apart.

Master Ceres smiled happily, breathing out a sigh. He turned to me then, and his eyes were glowing in the candle light. His hands clasped together, and now, in this moment, he seemed more majestic, more powerful, than ever before. He was so different now, then when we trained. When we were fighting, he was our teacher. In this room, he was our leader.

"Prepare your men. Choose only the best, the strongest."

He turned away from me then, but I could still see him smiling in the shadows.

"We will attack at twilight."

I paused briefly, unsure of what to do, what to say. I knew that, if we fought against them, we would win ... but we would lose, too, because not everyone would survive. _I_ probably wouldn't survive. And it scared me to think that my death might not be a bad thing at all.

I bit my lip and bowed shortly before turning my back on the man I almost considered a father. I whispered numbly two words that sealed my acceptance, my fate. My future ... in which Arianna no longer existed.

"Yes, sir."

And then I walked away.

* * *

Wow. Please, don't hate Gabe. You don't hate him, do you? I'm sorrrrry ... but things will get better ... maybe? And please don't hate me, either!

**NOTE**: Sorry I didn't update yesterday! I fainted, and I had to stay overnight in the hospital, and then my mom made me lay down for like ... eight hours. So I just finished this, and now I'm posting it. Please don't hate me! **ALSO**! I'm freaking out about this ... and the next few chapters. Suggestions, ideas and opinions would be nice! Do you still _actually like_ this story?

_**Please Review! **( I'll update tomorrow, if I can! )_

* * *

**_NEXT CHAPTER_**:

"Bella, how?" he whispered, and his voice broke as the ancient pain broke through and flooded all around us. "I love you with everything that I am. I have shown you that for over thirty years now. And you still doubt me. You still doubt my love for you. How can I believe that you love me the same way that _I_ love _you_, if you still, every day, every time I touch you, doubt me?"

"Edward, I — "

But I couldn't continue. I began sobbing tearlessly, and his hand dropped from my face. I immediately felt empty as he moved away from me, and I wrapped my arms around myself, desperate to keep myself in one piece.

* * *


	11. My Mistakes

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight. I do own Arianna and Gabriel, though. Thanks to my beta, **CrystalRaindrop**!

* * *

_**Never Too Late** — **Chapter Eleven**_

_**Previously ...**_

_"We will attack at twilight."_

_I paused briefly, unsure of what to do, what to say. I knew that, if we fought against them, we would win ... but we would lose, too, because not everyone would survive. I probably wouldn't survive. And it scared me to think that my death might not be a bad thing at all._

_I bit my lip and bowed shortly before turning my back on the man I almost considered a father. I whispered numbly two words that sealed my acceptance, my fate. My future ... in which Arianna no longer existed._

_"Yes, sir."_

_And then I walked away._

_**September 11th, 2038 - Saturday — 1:12 PM **( Edward POV )_

"He moved so _fast_, Carlisle — almost like one of us," I whispered, and I sat back, my hand brushing against Bella's. I could feel her small body shaking, and I frowned as Carlisle's concerned thoughts washed over me.

_"But he isn't."_

It wasn't question; it was a statement. He knew, as well as I did, and as well as everyone else did, that Gabriel wasn't a Vampire. His heart beat, and his blood flowed freely. His skin was warm. He was human. But ...

"He healed himself, too, and he was _so strong_... Could he be ... ?" I whispered, and I didn't have to finish my sentence. Carlisle knew what I was asking.

_"No. He is not like Arianna — even though Arianna is mostly human, she carries our scent. Gabriel would, too, if he were half-vampire. No. He is human."_

As he spoke, his frown deepened, and Emmett paced back and forth angrily. They hadn't been present for the fight, but they had seen the blood covering Arianna's tattered clothes, and the terrified look that had haunted her eyes when I'd carried her so gently home.

Rosalie, Alice and Jasper sat silently, listening only, for they had nothing to add to our conversation, and Esme was sitting with Arianna, comforting her as best she could. Bella sat beside me, holding tightly onto me, as if she was afraid I would disappear.

Carlisle noted the contact between me and Bella, and spoke aloud.

"Edward, you said you nearly died. How?"

Bella flinched at his words, and I moved us both until I had her cradled in my arms, her head pressed against my shoulder. I knew that she was remembering only hours ago, when I had lain on the ground, dying slowly, as she could do nothing but watch on.

I spoke softly, not wanting to upset her further.

"It was the dagger he held. I don't know how, but I was unable to move the second the blade touched my skin. And it _burned_. It burned worse than anything. Worse even than when I was changed. He told me ... " I paused, and continued even more quietly than before. "He said that my body was burning from the inside out."

Carlisle was pacing now, and I heard Arianna sniffle softly. I turned to see my baby girl crying in the arms of my mother, and I could feel my heart breaking as I realized once more that she wouldn't allow me or Bella to touch her, because we had been trying, with everything in us, to kill the one she had come to care for so much.

I was about to speak again, but Arianna's small, quiet voice interrupted me. Her words were whispered.

"He said he was a Vampire Hunter."

I heard Carlisle's sharp intake of breath, but more than that, I heard the pain in Arianna's voice as she spoke so softly. I knew she felt like she was betraying_ him_ with each word she let slip past her pale lips.

"This changes things," Carlisle said suddenly, breaking into my thoughts with his anxious words. Arianna began sobbing once more. "We have to leave. Tonight."

"Why?" I demanded, and when he turned to look at me, his expression was frightened.

"I haven't heard of one for over two hundred years ... but Vampire Hunters rarely work alone. They work together, in large ... covens, you could say. When a new Hunter joins the coven, they sign a contract in their own blood, and they are forever loyal to their masters. There has never been, throughout history, a single Hunter who has betrayed their master."

I frowned impatiently.

"So what? Why does that matter?"

"Because," Carlisle continued, and he spoke so fast that his words mixed together. "Gabriel will not betray his master. No matter how much he loves Arianna, he _will not_ break away from his coven."

He paused, and ran a hand through his hair. And then he turned to face our family.

"And that means that he will tell them everything he knows of us. They will attack, and they will win."

Silence swept throughout the room.

And not another word was spoken as we prepared to leave the place we now called home.

_**2:00 PM **( Arianna POV )_

I was numb as I moved silently around my room, quickly packing the most precious of my possessions. My first teddy bear, my emerald hair clip. My favorite, worn sweater, and my baby blanket — the one that had belonged to mom when she, too, was a baby.

I let a few tears fall as I shoved a few pairs of clean clothes into the backpack with trembling hands.

Oh, God, he'd tried to _kill_ me.

I was shaking so badly. My whole body was vibrating as I tried to keep the cries of pain inside. The backpack slipped from my fingers, and I sank to the floor, burying my head in my hands as I began sobbing agian. I couldn't hold the tears back any longer, and I didn't want to.

He said he loved me. He said he'd love me forever.

_So why did he hate me_?

I sobbed harder, and I didn't care that everyone in the house was probably listening to me. It _hurt_. It hurt so much.

_He loves me. He loves me. He loves me_, I chanted silently, and I wished more than anything that I could believe it. But I couldn't. I wanted to. So much. And I almost did.

But he had raised his hand to kill me. He had _wanted_ to kill me. If he loved me, he wouldn't have, no matter how much he hated my existence ... my _kind_. No matter how much he hated Vampires, if he loved me as he claimed, he would have never tried to kill me.

"Gabriel ... " I whimpered, and then I felt a pair of cold, comforting arms wrap around me. Without thinking, I threw myself into the arms of my mother. I knew it was her without even having to look.

"Shh, baby ... " she whispered, and her hand ran softly through my hair as she rocked me back and forth. "Shh ... "

"He s-said he l-l-loves me," I stuttered, and the tears fell faster. "B-but he d-do-doesn't. And i-it hurts, Mommy."

"Oh, Arianna ... " she whispered, and then she said nothing else. She just held me as I cried. She held me so gently, and I sobbed quietly, unable to hold everything inside. I wished more than anything that another pair of arms surrounded me — a pair that never would. I wished more than anything that _he_ was the one holding me, comforting me.

But he would never hold me so gently again.

That thought brought on another wave of sobs, and mommy held me tighter. She whispered words of comfort in my ear, but I didn't hear them. I couldn't see through the tears, and I couldn't hear past my sobs. I could smell and taste nothing but the salt of my tears.

But I _could_ feel.

I could feel pain, and betrayal, and hate, and love, and anger, and desperation, and so much more. And all of those feelings were raging inside of me, none of them able to take control, and none of them backing off. They danced in a never ending cycle, tearing me to pieces, breaking me apart.

"Gabriel ... " I whimpered again, and then I felt nothing. I saw nothing, except for the darkness that settled around me. And I welcomed it, for it was an escape from the horrible pain that swept through my body every time I remembered _his_ eyes, or _his_ smile ...

... or the way he'd lied when he told me he loved me.

_**2:27 PM **( Bella POV )_

I brushed my fingers lightly across Arianna's face before moving away from her. We had only hours before we had to leave, but I was determined to give my baby girl that time to sleep, to escape the pain that threatened to tear her to pieces.

I sighed and bit my lip as I walked silently into the room that Edward and I shared. He heard me, of course, and he wrapped me ever-so-gently in his arms, holding me close the moment I walked in.

I sighed happily, and held myself tightly to him, afraid to let go. Afraid that, if I did, he would be taken from me again. The thought of losing him was too much to bare, so I simply buried my head in his chest and breathed in deeply, reassuring myself that he _was_ here, and he would never leave me.

"I love you," I whispered, for it was the only thing I could think of to say.

"I love you, too, Bella, more than you could ever know," he breathed, and his arms tightened around me.

I'm not sure how long we stayed like that — wrapped up in each other, ignoring the world around us — but when he finally pulled away, his eyes were calm ... peaceful. He let his fingers dance across my cheek before he pressed his lips so gently against mine. It was a chaste kiss, but so tender, so full of love.

Love.

I felt my heart break for my daughter once more as I recalled her words earlier, so broken, so full of pain, and Edward looked at me, the peace in his eyes replaced with a worry so intense that it took my breath away.

"She really loves him," I whispered, and I refused to meet the eyes of _my_ love. "I don't know ... how it's possible to fall so completely in love with someone after such a short time, but God, does she love him. And this, _we,_ are hurting her."

The worry melted from his eyes and was replaced by anger. He wasn't angry at me, though. No. I knew he was remembering only hours ago, when we had watched helplessly, too far away to help, as Gabriel had tried to kill our daughter.

"But he didn't," I whispered, and he looked at me, surprised that I had somehow guessed exactly what he was thinking about. "He didn't. He _couldn't_. He couldn't kill her, Edward. He tried, but he _couldn't_."

"Bella ... " he breathed, and his eyes fluttered closed as he tried to bottle up his anger. "Bella, listen to me — "

"No, Edward ... listen to _me_. Please. Just ... maybe we're doing the wrong thing. Maybe ... "

But I paused.

Maybe _what_? Maybe we should let her see him again? Maybe we shouldn't leave? ... no, I knew that was impossible. We _had_ to leave. If we didn't, we would surely die. I bit my lip.

"Maybe we should give her a chance to say goodbye."

"He's a Vampire Hunter, Bella," Edward breathed. "A _Vampire Hunter_."

"But Edward, she — "

But he wasn't listening. Instead, he was pacing, and his expression was livid.

"Edward," I tried again, and I placed my hand softly on his arm. He calmed in the slightest, and turned so he was staring into my eyes. The absolute hatred — hatred for the boy who had captured his daughter's heart — swimming in his golden gaze made my still heart clench painfully. I continued, softly now.

"Edward, she loves him. Let her say goodbye."

He stared at me, unmoving. A statue with the perfection of anger, of hatred, carved into his beautiful face. But also love, for Arianna, and the conflicting emotions inside of him raged on in an unseen battle.

"Bella, he's _dangerous_. He could _hurt _her, and you want me to ler her say _goodbye_ to him? You want me to let her go to him, even though, with one wrong move, he could _kill _her? _Kill_ her, Bella. Does that mean nothing to you?"

His voice was rough with repressed anger, but the last words he spoke were whispered in desperation.

"Of course it does, Edward! But you're making her choices for her. I'm not asking you to let her run away with him. I'm asking you to let her say _goodbye_, Edward. She might never see him again, and if she doesn't say goodbye, or get a chance to tell him she loves him, or realize that he truly _does_ love her as well, she will never be able to move on. She'll never be able to love again."

The silence that washed over us was anything but comfortable. As the seconds past, my desperation grew.

"Please," I breathed, and my voice was a whisper, silent almost.

He didn't answer.

"Don't do this again," I begged, and the livid anger was finally replaced by another expression — confusion.

"Again?" he questioned, and he spit the word from his mouth like poison. I stiffened, and my eyes widened the smallest bit. I hadn't seen him quite so angry in a very long time. "Correct me if I'm wrong, Bella, but we've never encountered another _Vampire Hunter_ before, much less one that our daughter — much less anyone in this house — was in love with!"

I stared into his eyes, unwavering in my resolve, willing him to understand what my words, so simple, meant.

He did.

"That was different, Bella, and you know it."

Somehow, our conversation was no longer about our daughter, or the Hunter she was in love with. It was about _us_, and our — _my_ — past mistakes.

"I don't see how," I whispered, and my voice was small, silent.

"She _loves_ him, Bella. She loves the one who wants nothing more than to _kill us_."

I had to force the words past my unwilling lips. But I had to make him see.

"And I loved Jacob."

The second the words past my lips — the second I saw his face crumple in ancient pain — I wished more than anything that I could take them back. I felt like I was being torn to pieces as he tore away from me roughly and wrapped his arms around his chest. It was almost as if he was trying to hold himself, his heart, together.

"I'm sorry, Edward," I cried softly, reaching out to touch him. He pulled away, and my fingers curled against my palm, trembling, as I tried to hold the tearless sobs in.

_What had I done_?

"I didn't mean ... I didn't mean to say ... "

"But it's true," he interrupted, and his voice was soft, calm ... accepting. "You do love him."

I couldn't understand the look that came into his eyes then. It was pained ... agonized. Yet those words we used to describe someone's suffering paled in comparison to the absolute anguish that took over him, that tore at his heart and ripped him to pieces.

"But I don't," I whispered, begging him to understand. "Not now. Not anymore. Edward, _you _are the only one that holds my heart. Now and forever. Please ... please don't leave me."

The pain that came into his eyes then was different than before. It was sorrow, so deep, swimming in his beautiful, breathtaking gaze as he turned to face me.

"I could never leave you, Bella. _Ever_. Not again. _Never _again. How can you doubt me even now?"

I couldn't answer his whispered plea. I could barely manage to breathe as he placed his hand, almost warm now that I was a Vampire, on my cheek. His eyes met mine, and my knees grew weak.

I couldn't force any words past my unwilling lips, and he mistook my silence the worst kind of way.

"Bella, how?" he whispered, and his voice broke as the ancient pain broke through and flooded all around us. "I love you with everything that I am. I have shown you that for over thirty years now. And you still doubt me. You still doubt my love for you. How can I believe that you love me the same way that _I_ love _you_, if you still, every day, every time I touch you, doubt me?"

"Edward, I — "

But I couldn't continue. I began sobbing tearlessly, and his hand dropped from my face. I immediately felt empty as he moved away from me, and I wrapped my arms around myself, desperate to keep myself in one piece.

"I love you," I whispered softly, and he smiled sadly.

"I know."

He turned away from me then, and walked slowly out of the room. He paused at the doorway, though, and whispered quietly, not turning to meet my gaze, "I'll be back soon. I promise I'll be here before we leave. I just ... I'll be back soon."

He left then.

And I'd never felt more empty, more alone, then I did now.

_Edward_ ...

_**2:13 PM **( Gabriel POV )_

I was numb.

That really was the only way to describe it. But as I sat, waiting, I couldn't move, or think. I could barely breathe. Just the thought of watching as Arianna being ... but no, I couldn't finish the thought. I couldn't even imagine watching her fall, watching her _die_. Even if I had been the one who had almost killed her only hours ago, I couldn't even begin to comprehend the pain that washed over me each time I thought of her dying.

It hurt in ways I didn't know existed, and when I heard the others talking excitedly about the fight, I felt sick, and I felt pain rip through my whole body.

_Oh, God ... what had I done?_

I pressed my palms over my eyes and tried to hold everything in. The pain, the confusion, the nausea that swept through me now.

But then a hand, heavy and hot, clapped excitedly on my shoulder.

"You excited, Khinlock? We get to kill us some Vampires tonight!"

There was no holding it back then. I felt so sick, knowing what I had done ... how I had betrayed Arianna and her family.

I bolted from the chair I was sitting in, and I barely made it to the restroom before I fell over the trash and threw up. The acid lingered in my mouth, and I coughed several time as I fell back against the wall and slid down it. I dropped my head in my hands, and sobbed loudly, not caring who heard.

What had I done? God ... I'd betrayed the only real friend I'd ever had. I'd betrayed her family, and now they were going to die, because of me.

_Because of me_.

I felt sick again as I rested my cheek against the cool tile of the floor.

Why ... why was I feeling like this? Damn it! _They killed my mother_! I had sworn to kill them. _All_ of them.

But as I cried, I saw her smile, and I heard her laugh — a weak echo of the beautiful sound — in my mind. I felt her lips, so soft against mine, and I felt my heart thudding painfully in my chest as I imagined her voice, her words — so soft — reassuring me, trusting me.

And I knew I couldn't do it. I couldn't raise my hand against her again. I _couldn't_.

It was in that moment that I realized that _it_ _didn't matter_. It didn't matter what she was, or what her _family _was. The only thing that mattered was that _I loved her_. I loved her more than anything.

And in that moment, I knew what I had to do.

And, as horrible as it was, I knew that despite everything, I would do it ... because I had to. I had to.

For her.

_For Arianna_.

* * *

Wow. Everyone was so concerned about my fainting spell. But I'm OK now. Or, I think I am. The doc couldn't find anything wrong with me, and my mom has been making me rest a lot, so I think I'm fine. I feel better, at least.

**NOTE**: Just so you guys know how **freaking amazing **you all are, here's a little bit of random information: I have received over 7127 e-mails from FF. Over 3000 reviews, over 3000 Plus Alerts, and over 170 PMs. To me? That's **ASTONISHING**! Even though my life is a mess, you guys make me so happy, and you make me want to smile even when I'm down. Keep it up! **ALSO**: Arianna did _not _kill the little girl. Just clearing that up.

_**Please Review! **( Oh, and ... NEW POLL! Please vote! )_

**_

* * *

_**

**_NEXT CHAPTER_**:

I was insane. Here I was, preparing to run away from the Hunters — who, by the way, according to Uncle Carlisle, could kill us easily even though we're _Vampires_ — and I wanted to _run off_ to see one of them!

I laughed once more, and the sound was slightly hysterical.

And then...

... then, I heard Aunt Alice gasp loudly, and Daddy curse. Daddy pushed Mom behind him, and in less than a second, I was cradled in Aunt Esme's arms and we were running.

And then I saw _him_, and I immediately understood what was going on.

* * *


	12. Our Future

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight. I do own Arianna and Gabriel, though. Thanks to my beta, **CrystalRaindrop**!

* * *

_**Never Too Late** — **Chapter Twelve**_

_**Previously ... (** AKA: The scene you need to remember most!** )**_

_"I love you," I whispered softly, and he smiled sadly._

_"I know."_

_He turned away from me then, and walked slowly out of the room. He paused at the doorway, though, and whispered quietly, not turning to meet my gaze, "I'll be back soon. I promise I'll be here before we leave. I just ... I'll be back soon."_

_He left then._

_And I'd never felt more empty, more alone, then I did now._

Edward ...

_**September 11th, 2038 - Saturday — 2:45 PM **( Edward POV )_

I moved quickly from the house, trying in vain to piece my heart back together.

I knew I was being stupid. I knew she loved me. I knew she loved _only_ me. But hearing those words fall past her pale, beautiful lips had broken me in ways I'd never thought possible.

_"I loved Jacob."_

She'd never said it before. Not really. I'd said it, and she hadn't disagreed ... but I'd never heard the words, so quiet, so soft, fall from her own lips. In over thirty years, I'd never heard her speak out loud her love for the one I hated so much.

I knew, of course, that I was being irrational.

I knew that Bella loved me — so much. I knew that she had, once upon a time, loved Jacob, too ... but that time was long past. She had chosen me, and she had become a Vampire, an immortal, _for_ _me_. She had given birth to my child, and we had spent the first thirty years of our forever in peace, filled with love and surrounded by family.

I sighed, biting back the pain.

When she'd whispered — her voice so broken — that she loved me, responding _"I know"_ was the worst thing I could have done to her. Never once since the day she first told me her feelings, had I failed to respond _"I love you, too"_.

And I knew, because of those four, simple words I _hadn't _said, that she had been crying, weeping, when I'd left. But I couldn't stay ... because it had hurt, comparing the two situations ... the two relationships.

Arianna and Gabriel, and Bella and Jacob.

I was trying to make Arianna's decisions for her, just as I had for Bella. I had tried so hard to keep my one true love away from someone who I honestly believed was dangerous. And now I was doing the same thing by denying Arianna the chance to say goodbye to Gabriel.

I was hurting Arianna just like I'd hurt Bella.

And now I was hurting the woman I loved more than anything by running away from her when she needed me most. She needed me to hold her, to let her know that everything was going to be all right. She needed me to help our baby girl through the pain she was feeling. And now I was hurting her, breaking her trust in me, by leaving.

My brilliant observation was only backed up by Alice as I turned and began to run back toward the house. Her thoughts washed over me, and my heart broke once more not because of words whispered to me, but because of the effect of _my_ words.

_"You screwed up, Edward. She hasn't stopped crying since you left. You hurt her."_

"I know," I whispered, and I knew she heard me. I knew they all heard me. But I barely heard myself, for all I could hear were _her_ sobs, so quiet because I was so far away.

And with each step I took toward the house, my heart broke more.

_**3:01 PM **( Bella POV )_

It was my fault, really, that he ran away. I had seen the pain in his eyes, the torment at the reminder of the man I had once loved. And though I should have been the one comforting him, rather than being comforted, I was surrounded by my family. Alice was by my side, and Esme was holding me. Arianna's tiny hands gripped my arm as we both cried, the pain locked inside of us pouring freely out.

"Shh, Bella ... shh ... " Esme murmured softly, her voice comforting. I only cried harder, the anguish taking over now.

The fact that he had run away from me wasn't what hurt so much.

What made my un-beating clench so painfully was the anguish I had seen — that I had _caused_ — shining in his eyes as he ran away from me for the first time in over thirty years. I knew I had hurt him very badly ... because when I'd whispered, _"I love you"_, he hadn't responded the way he had for the past so many years. Instead, he'd whispered, _"I know"_.

"He's coming back," Alice whispered, and she laid a comforting hand on my shoulder before she stood to her feet. "We'll leave you alone."

I nodded, letting her know that I'd heard her. Esme stood to her feet as well, but Arianna didn't move.

"I'm sorry, Mom," she whispered, and she moved until she was sitting in front of me. She wrapped her arms around me, and held me tight. "You and Daddy fought because of me, huh?"

Her voice was so soft, so quiet, so vulnerable.

"It's not your fault, baby," I whispered, and I held her close. "It's my fault. I said some things that I shouldn't have. Oh, God, I hurt him so much."

My voice broke as I breathed the last few words, and I was sobbing again. I wondered briefly if this pain would ever go away, and though I knew it _would_, I didn't know _when_. I knew my words had left a scar on Edward. I knew that scars faded ... but I didn't know how long this one, the pain I'd embedded in his soul, would take to disappear.

Arianna spoke again, and as she did, she moved so she could stare into my eyes.

"Do you really love someone other than Daddy?"

She said the words as if she had never even thought of the possibility. And I knew she probably hadn't. Since she was born, all Edward and I had shared was love. We never fought, we never got mad.

And we'd never before mentioned — I winced as I thought his name — Jacob.

"Oh, baby," I whispered, and I brushed a lock of soft, brown hair from her eyes. She just continued to stare at me, her expression guarded. I smiled as I continued to talk. My voice broke often, but I didn't begin crying until I had finished. "Once, before you were born, Daddy left me. He was trying to protect me, and I forgave him a long time ago. But while he was gone, I grew close to a boy who I had known all of my life. He was my best friend ... " I smiled. "But he was a werewolf. So when Daddy came back, he didn't want me seeing Jacob anymore. I didn't realize until a long time later that I had fallen in love with Jacob as he had fallen in love with me."

Arianna was about to interrupt, but I pressed to fingers softly to her lips. I smiled once more, and she sat back to let me continue.

She was curious now, but I could see the surprise, the naked astonishment in her eyes. It was beautiful how naive she was, how she automatically believed that I had never loved anyone besides her father.

"I loved Jacob. But it wasn't enough. I loved Edward so ... _so _much more. If I would have given my life for Jacob, I would have sacrificed the lives of a million innocents if it meant I could take away Edward's pain. I would have given my life, again and again, just to see him smile. Jacob was my light in a time of darkness. Edward was, is, and will forever be, _my life_. I couldn't live, or breathe, or even continue existing if he wasn't beside me."

It was as I whispered that last sentence that I began silently sobbing tearless sobs. And it was when I began crying because of the overwhelming force of the love I felt for the man who meant _so much _to me that Arianna finally smiled.

"I love you, mom," she whispered, and she laid her head on my chest as I held her close once more.

I laughed softly, and ran my hand through her soft, warm curls.

"I love you, too, Arianna. So much."

We were silent then, and the silence wasn't broken until Arianna's soft, sweet voice flowed over me.

"Daddy won't ... let me say goodbye, will he?"

I smiled sadly, and shook my head.

"I love Gabriel, mom," she whispered, and I rocked her back and forth slowly as I heard her heart race increase as she began shaking in my arms. "I don't care what he did, or what he is. I love him. I ... I'm afraid that I'll never see him a-again. I'm afraid t-th-that he'll f-forget me. I'm afraid that _I'll_ forget h-_him_. I'm afraid that he h-hates me f-far too much. W-what did I d-do, Mom? Why does h-he hate me?"

"I don't know, baby," I whispered, and I buried my head in her hair. "I don't know. I'm so sorry. So sorry."

She simply cried harder, and I wished more than anything that the tears, the cries of pain, would just stop. I wished more than anything that we could all be happy.

But, I reflected sadly, wishes don't always come true.

So, instead of wishing, I held my baby girl as she cried for the one she loved. For the one who had tried to take her life. For the one who loved her, yet hated her.

For Gabriel.

_**3:22 PM **( Edward POV )_

When I walked into our room, she was standing beside Arianna, who was whimpering softly as she slept on. _She_ heard me before I had even walked through the door.

"I'm sorry," she breathed, and I moved quickly to her side.

I took her into my arms, and we held each other in silence for a very long time. The world around me was silent. The only thoughts I could hear were the thoughts of my love, and the only thoughts that were running through her beautiful mind were thoughts of _me_, of _us_, and of the love she held for me.

"Don't apologize," I finally whispered, and I held her tighter, glad more now than ever that I could touch her freely, without having to worry about hurting her. "_I'm _the one who should be sorry. _I_ should be apologizing. I shouldn't have run out on you, Bella. I know you love me. I know you loved Jacob once, but I also know that he is your past, and I am your future. I lost sight of that for one brief second, and I let your words hurt me so much. I was an idiot. I love you. Will you forgive me?"

She pulled away from me then, and pressed her lips so gently against mine. I smiled, and laughed lightly.

"Is that a yes?"

"Yes," she breathed, and she kissed me again, and when her lips rested on my neck, on the mark Carlisle had left behind so many years ago, she began whispering again.

I could barely hear her, though, for the feeling of her cold breath on my skin sent my mind spinning. "I love you. So much. Please, believe me when I say I've never once, since that day so many years ago in our meadow, doubted your love for me. When you made love to me for the first time, I knew right then that you would love me forever. Every single day of forever. And today is no exception."

I smiled then, and it was a real smile. It stretched across my whole face, and my golden eyes lit up with the love I held for the woman in front of me.

I wrapped my arms around Bella's waist and swung her around in the air, exciting a squeal of happiness from her. She laughed, and the sound washed over me, pure and beautiful.

I pulled her close the second her feet touched the floor and she buried her head in my chest.

"I love you, Isabella Cullen," I whispered, and I could hear her breathing become erratic as I ran my hands along her soft, cold body.

I was unable to kiss her, though — really kiss her, as in _take-her-breath-away_ kiss her — because at that moment, an annoyed, sleepy voice piped up, "Hello? Fifteen-year-old innocent daughter in here. Wait until I'm gone to do the nasty things, please."

We all laughed then, and for the first time in so many hours, I was truly happy.

I knew, of course, that nothing was perfect. We were preparing to run, to move again, to leave the place we now called home, and our baby girl had been hurt in the most horrible of ways.

She had been betrayed, and she'd had her heart broken by the one she loved.

I knew that it would take her a long time to heal from this. I knew it would take a long time for her to be able to move on ... and Bella was right. Leaving when she knew nothing of Gabriel's true feelings — when she didn't know the truth about why he couldn't force himself to kill her— would make it harder.

That thought brought many more back, and I smiled bitterly in remembrance of the past.

A clean break.

That was what she needed ... but it wasn't what she was going to get. Because, if I had anything to say about it, that _boy_ wouldn't be getting anywhere near my little girl. Ever.

A soft, sweet voice broke me from my thoughts then, and I realized that I was still holding Bella in my arms, and that it was Bella that had spoken.

"What are you thinking about?" she murmured softly, and I smiled, pressing a chaste kiss to her forehead before moving from her embrace.

"Nothing important." I smiled then. "We should go help Carlisle pack up his library. That's the one thing he would _never_ let us leave without."

She laughed, and the sound was so refreshing, so beautiful, that it made me forget everything else except for the angel in my arms.

_**7:03 PM **( Arianna POV )_

The sun was slowly slipping behind the clouds as I stuffed my backpack into the back seat of Mom's Audi. I was riding with Mom and Daddy, and they had told me to pack a few things to keep me entertained for the ride. It was going to take a while to get there.

I smiled as I remembered our destination.

_Forks, Washington_.

It was where my Mom and Daddy met for the first time, where they fell in love. I had never seen it before in my life, and I was super excited.

My excitement couldn't completely cloud out my other feelings, however, and the pain and hurt lurked just below the surface. And every time I thought about leaving the quiet town of Burlington, Massachusetts, I thought of the memories that I had built here.

_Gabriel_.

Even thinking his name hurt. A lot.

I sighed and opened the back door of Mom's Audi. I sat down, leaving the door open.

I didn't want to leave without knowing if he really _did _love me as he said he did, but I knew it was impossible. We were leaving as soon as Uncle Carlisle was done packing the rest of his books into Uncle Emmett's Jeep. Of course, the _if-you-crash-and-ruin-all-my-books-I-will-personally-kill-you_ speech usually took a good ten minutes.

Maybe ...

But I squished that thought as soon as I had it, and I laughed to myself.

I was insane. Here I was, preparing to run away from the Hunters — who, by the way, according to Uncle Carlisle, could kill us easily even though we're _Vampires_ — and I wanted to _run off_ to see one of them!

I laughed once more, and the sound was slightly hysterical.

And then...

... then, I heard Aunt Alice gasp loudly, and Daddy curse. Daddy pushed Mom behind him, and in less than a second, I was cradled in Aunt Esme's arms and we were running.

And then I saw _him_, and I immediately understood what was going on.

He wasn't alone.

Instead, there were several others with him, and they were moving quickly. I heard the first loud growl, and then a clash, and then a shriek of pain, and I buried my head in Aunt Esme's chest.

"They're fighting," I whispered, and it wasn't a question; it was a statement. She didn't even bother to answer, and I buried my head in her shoulder as we ran. The wind bit at my skin, and the cold, September air swirled around me as I fought to keep the tears in.

And then Aunt Esme stopped, and she gasped, and I made the mistake of turning around to see what had caused her breathing to become so uneven.

And I saw _him_ standing before me.

* * *

Sorry. Cliffhanger. Havetogonowbeforereaderskillme!

**NOTE**: So. I know some of you guys think that this story is going to end when this fight ends. Alas, it is not true. This is only the beginning. Well ... more the_ almost_-middle, but yeah, you get the main idea. Hehe.

_**Please Review! **( The sooner you review, the sooner you get Ch. 13 ... and believe me, it's exciting! )_

* * *

**_NEXT CHAPTER_**:

And even as I was fighting, I felt safe, because I was surrounded by my family, the ones I loved. I knew that, even if I died right here, right now, I wouldn't regret anything.

But even that revelation did not prepare me for what happened next.

"_Bella! NO!_"

And Edward's voice — so filled with love, yet at the same time horrified ..._ terrified_ — washed over me in the same moment that I saw the Hunter.

* * *


	13. Forgive Me

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight. I do own Arianna and Gabriel, though. Thanks to my beta, **CrystalRaindrop**!

* * *

**_Never Too Late — Chapter Thirteen_**

**_Previously _**...

_And then I saw _him_, and I immediately understood what was going on._

_He wasn't alone._

_Instead, there were several others with him, and they were moving quickly. I heard the first loud growl, and then a clash, and then a shriek of pain, and I buried my head in Aunt Esme's chest._

_"They're fighting," I whispered, and it wasn't a question; it was a statement. She didn't even bother to answer, and I buried my head in her shoulder as we ran. The wind bit at my skin, and the cold, September air swirled around me as I fought to keep the tears in._

_And then Aunt Esme stopped, and she gasped, and I made the mistake of turning around to see what had caused her breathing to become so uneven._

_And I saw_ him _standing before me._

_**September 11th, 2038 - Saturday — 7:23 PM **( Arianna POV )_

I gasped, and my heart was beating furiously in my chest.

But I wasn't afraid.

I couldn't explain it, really. I was _happy _to see him again. Even if he was here to kill me, even if he was here to end my life ... I was happy that I was offered the chance to at least seen him, and hear his voice, before the end.

I smiled, and he took a step closer.

"Arianna," he whispered, and he breathed my name like a prayer. His hands clenched into fists and his eyes sparkled with tears. In his hand, he clasped the dagger that had pierced my skin only hours ago. I shivered, and buried my head in Aunt Esme's chest once more.

I could feel her stiffen under me, and I knew she was preparing to fight.

And then ... then, he whispered the words that made my heart soar and shatter all at the same time.

"I'm sorry."

I knew he was only apologizing so softly for what he was about to do. I didn't dare hope for anything more. So I clutched myself tighter to Aunt Esme and tried my very best not to cry.

He continued talking.

"I'm sorry. So sorry," he whispered, and with each word, his body shook more and his eyes filled with regret and pain. "I'm sorry I hurt you. I'm sorry I hurt Edward. I'm sorry I've brought the wrath of my whole coven down on you. I don't expect you to forgive me," he said, and a small, sad smile came to his face then. "But believe me when I say that, more than anything, I wish I could take it all back. _Everything_. I'm so sorry."

My heart was sputtering erratically, and I choked back a sob as I whispered his name.

"Gabe ... "

And I finally turned to look at him once more.

_( - **Bella POV** - )_

I was laughing together with Edward when everything came crashing down around me.

He was holding my hand, and I was happier than I had been in a long time. It didn't matter that we were preparing to leave the place we now called home. It didn't matter that a coven of Vampire Hunters were out to get us. It didn't matter. Nothing mattered. Because I was with my family ... and I was happy.

And it was in that moment — as pure and beautiful as it was — that we saw _them_.

_He_ led them, but his eyes weren't wide, eager, like the rest of them. Instead, they were brimming with emotion as he moved ever closer.

My breath caught in my throat, and my eyes widened.

"Get Arianna out of here," Edward hissed, and he stood protectively in front of me in the same moment that Esme moved so quickly, so swiftly, to take my baby girl into her arms. And then she was running, and Emmett, Carlisle, Jasper and Edward were forming a protective circle around me, and around Alice and Rosalie. They sank into defensive positions, and a low growl slid past Edward's lips.

And I hadn't been so afraid in a long time.

I could see _them _moving, and I could see Edward's body shaking in anger and in desperation. I knew he could hear everyone's doubts and fears, and he could hear Carlisle's previous words echoing in his mind, just as I could.

_"They will attack, and they will win."_

I shivered, and he turned to look at me then. His eyes were so full of the love that he felt for me that I began to sob. I knew he was saying goodbye ... in case he didn't survive.

But I didn't let myself dwell on that thought long, because before he could speak, before I could beg him to promise me that, if things got too bad, he would run, they were upon us.

With a growl that sent shivers down my spine, Edward launched himself at the nearest Hunter. He fell upon the young man and in less than a few seconds, his blood was spilled and he fell to the ground, his eyes wide even in death and his lips opened in a silent scream. I fought back the shivers and dodged out of the way of a second Hunter.

They were everywhere.

We were out numbered, three to one. They moved so fast. They attacked with such ferocity that it left me breathless, and the look of pure determination in their eyes, of hatred, made my still heart flutter.

I heard Carlisle growling loudly as he landed on a third, and then a forth Hunter. And as Alice took a young woman down, refusing to kill her and simply making sure she was unable to move, I realized something was wrong.

They moved fast, and they were strong ... but at the same time, they were slow ... and they were weak.

They fought nothing like Gabriel had only hours before.

I moved quickly out of the way as a young boy — he couldn't have been older then thirteen or fourteen, really — ran at me. He stumbled in the dirt, and his eyes were shining with frustration and confusion, and ... _fear,_ I realized.

And in that moment, even as he attacked me again and again, I couldn't bring myself to kill him. Instead, I did as Alice had done, and made sure he was alive but unable to fight before I moved on.

And even as I was fighting, I felt safe, because I was surrounded by my family, the ones I loved. I knew that, even if I died right here, right now, I wouldn't regret anything.

But even that revelation did not prepare me for what happened next.

"_Bella! NO!_"

And Edward's voice — so filled with love, yet at the same time horrified ..._ terrified_ — washed over me in the same moment that I saw the Hunter.

His eyes were shining with determination, and with a loud, feral cry, he ran at me, and the dagger he he held was raised high. And in the brief second I was allowed, instead of screaming, I whispered so softly the words that I knew would be heard no matter what.

"Goodbye, Edward ... I love you."

And then I saw nothing.

_( - **Arianna POV** - )_

"Gabe ... " I whispered, and I finally turned to look at him once more.

I could see the regret in his eyes, the pain. And, despite everything, I wanted nothing more than to take that pain away.

"I'm so sorry, Arianna."

As he spoke, he walked closer, and I began shivering from both fear and excitement. Aunt Esme let out a low growl, and gently sat me on the ground before stepping protectively in front of me.

Gabriel didn't notice. He didn't care.

He dropped down onto his knees, and his hands hit hard into the rough dirt. His blond hair hung out around his face, framing the soft, dark skin perfectly. I couldn't see the tears that I could now hear in his voice.

"Arianna, I don't deserve your forgiveness, but I'm begging for it. I'm begging you now to forgive me, to let me back in your life as a friend instead of an enemy." He laughed then, and it was a pained, agonized sound. I shivered harder. "I don't deserve your friendship, or your love, or you. I deserve nothing. But I will give anything — even my life — if you will only forgive me. Please, Arianna ... _please_ forgive me."

"They're fighting," I whispered, and he flinched. I saw the tears as they fell onto his hands, clenched now in the dirt.

"I know," he whispered, and he took in a deep, shaking breath before murmuring, so softly, "I know. But they will not win."

I wanted to ask so badly how he knew, but I didn't. I knew he would tell me. I _knew_ he would.

And he did.

"I ... God forgive me, I sabotaged the latest batch of ... of injections. They ... everyone fighting today will soon fall. I don't know if they will die ... or not. I ... " he paused then, and his whole body shook with the intensity of his sobs. "I couldn't let you — any of you — die. I couldn't. I couldn't do it. And this was the only way I knew how to save you."

I moved out from behind Aunt Esme then, but before I could move forward, she stopped me. Her soft, cold hand wrapped around my wrist, and her eyes met mine.

I didn't even have to ask to know what she was thinking.

Instead, I smiled reassuringly — for I knew he wouldn't hurt me — and she stood back.

I walked forward, and my legs were shaking and the tears were pooling in my eyes. I fell to the ground in front of Gabriel, and my hand was trembling as I reached out and gently placed my fingers under his chin.

"Gabriel," I breathed, and when he looked up, my heart pounded furiously in my chest, because even though his beautiful eyes were full of tears, his gaze was still so painfully intense that it took my breath away. "Gabriel," I whispered again, and I smiled. His eyes met mine, and I saw the hope shining through. And I saw the regret, and the raw _need_ to hear the words I was about to speak.

And I knew if I pushed him away now, he'd fall to pieces.

So, I pressed my lips softly to his cheek, and the the corner of his mouth, and then softly, I brushed them against his.

He shuddered under my touch, and his eyes fluttered closed. I wrapped my arms around him, and rested my forehead against his.

I knew what I was doing. I knew what I was saying.

In forgiving him, I was telling him that I still cared for him, that I still longed for him, _no matter what_. In forgiving him, I knew I was acknowledging the fact that he had almost killed me and — my heart clenched painfully — and he had almost killed Daddy, too.

But he hadn't. He hadn't been able to. Even as he had stood above Daddy, victorious, his eyes had been full of the pain, the anguish, that was caused by taking a life. He had been hurting emotionally as much as Daddy had been physically.

I smiled so gently and my words were quiet, almost silent. Like a breath of air, so soft. Our eyes met, and I didn't break our gaze even once as I spoke.

"I forgive you."

_I willingly look past your faults and your mistakes._

"For everything."

_I can't stare into your agonized gaze any longer ..._

"Everything."

_... Because I love you._

"I love you," I breathed, and I heard his sharp intake of breath.

It was the first time I'd whispered those three words — so softly — to him.

And then he smiled.

"I love you, too, Arianna. So much. I'm so sorry. So ..._ so_ sorry."

And in that moment, wrapped safely in Gabriel's arms with the promise that everyone I loved would be safe, that they would all live, I felt whole. As Aunt Esme watched on with a million emotions shining in her soft, golden eyes ... I felt complete. As Gabriel pulled me close and buried his head in my shoulder, I felt free.

But as quickly as those feelings washed over me, they shattered. My eyes widened, and I felt truly afraid.

For in that moment, I heard a scream, so agonized, so pained, so broken that, even so far away, I heard his voice — and the terror lacing his cries — so clearly.

It was a scream without words.

But words were not needed, for in that single cry, I heard everything I needed to hear.

I heard the desperate cry of loss, of agony ...

... and I knew in that moment, as I buried my face in Gabriel's shoulder and cried, that someone I loved had fallen.

* * *

Sorry for the wait! I was going to update yesterday, but the site was messing up. So here you go!

**NOTE**: I fainted again. I have to go to the doc in a few hours, and I'm hoping for good news. This will make three times in as many days. So ... yeah. Updates _**might** _be a little slow. _(Smiles) _Sorry?

_**Please Review!**_

* * *

**_NEXT CHAPTER_**:

"_Edward_! Behind you!"

But I didn't have time to move. I didn't have time to think. So, instead, I wrapped my arms tighter around Bella's body and prepared for the impact of the dagger — so much like the one every Hunter held.

It never came.

My eyes snapped open, and I stopped running.

I turned around, and I was met with a pair of eyes I had been sure I'd never want to see again.

* * *


	14. Don't Leave Me

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight. I do own Arianna and Gabriel, though. Thanks to my beta, **CrystalRaindrop**!

* * *

**_Never Too Late — Chapter Fourteen_**

**_Previously _**...

_For in that moment, I heard a scream, so agonized, so pained, so broken that, even so far away, I heard his voice — and the terror lacing his cries — so clearly._

_It was a scream without words._

_But words were not needed, for in that single cry, I heard everything I needed to hear._

_I heard the desperate cry of loss, of agony ..._

_... and I knew in that moment, as I buried my face in Gabriel's shoulder and cried, that someone I loved had fallen._

_**September 11th, 2038 - Saturday — 7:59 PM **( Edward POV )_

"_Bella! NO!_"

I knew I wouldn't make it in time. I _knew_ I wouldn't. But that didn't matter._ Nothing_ mattered. I didn't even stop to think about what I was doing, I just ran. I ran as fast as I could, and I didn't stop.

But I wasn't fast enough.

Bella's cry of pain ripped through me like an explosion. Her voice, laced with pain, echoed through my body and tore my heart to pieces. I cried out once more as I watched her eyes close and her mouth open in a silent scream. There was nothing I could do.

_Nothing_.

"Goodbye, Edward," she breathed, and her eyes fluttered closed in that moment. "I love you."

"_NO!_" I roared, and with a growl that echoed throughout the whole forest, I ran forward, and for the first time in so long, I killed without a second thought. I tore the Hunter off of Bella and he howled in pain as I tore him to pieces.

I didn't spare him a second glance.

Instead, I fell to my knees beside my one and only love. I took her ever-so-gently into my arms and brushed her hair away from her face.

"Bella, please," I begged, and my trembling hands moved to where the dagger, glinting in the sunlight that was just beginning to shine through the clouds, was embedded in Bella's heart. I wrapped my cold, pale fingers around the metal, and my whole body shook as I pulled my love closer.

"Bella, please open your eyes. Bella, don't do this to me," I begged, and I tore the dagger from her skin in the same moment that her eyes, gloriously beautiful, flew open.

She cried out in pain, and her eyes squeezed shut once more as I threw the dagger to the ground and pulled her body, shaking violently, into my arms. I buried my head in her hair and sobbed quietly.

"Bella, please, Bella ... please say something."

"E-Edward," she murmured, and she coughed then. Her body shook worse now than ever, and she cried out in pain as I ran my fingers gently across her cheek. I pulled back quickly, afraid that I had hurt her.

"I love you," I sobbed. "Don't leave me."

"Edward!"

But it wasn't the voice of my angel that spoke. Instead, it was Carlisle. He moved past me so quickly I almost didn't see him, and it was then that I realized the rest of my family had formed a protective circle around me and Bella.

Carlisle turned to look at me then, and his eyes told me everything his mind couldn't. They were filled with worry, and with concern and fear.

"Edward, take Bella away and find Esme and Arianna. She needs help, _now_. We will make sure you get away safely."

I panicked then, quickly taking in everything around me.

Five Vampires. Thirteen Hunters.

"I ... I c-cant," I stuttered, but I stood shakily to my feet anyway, holding Bella close as she cried and trembled. "I can't leave you guys to fight alone. I ... "

But he cut me off, and his voice, so full of love, swept over me again.

"Edward, go. We will be fine."

I stared into his eyes, and I knew he was lying. He couldn't possibly know that they would be fine. They were badly outnumbered, and in less than a few seconds, they would be losing two of their few fighters.

I didn't move.

"Edward, _go_!" he roared, and I knew then, though I couldn't read his mind, that he was far more concerned with helping Bella than anything.

"Thank you," I breathed, and then I was running.

But before I could even reach the woods, I heard heavy breathing behind me, and a frantic yell from Carlisle.

"_Edward_! Behind you!"

But I didn't have time to move. I didn't have time to think. So, instead, I wrapped my arms tighter around Bella's body and prepared for the impact of the dagger — so much like the one every Hunter held.

It never came.

My eyes snapped open, and I stopped running.

I turned around, and I was met with a pair of eyes I had been sure I'd never want to see again.

"Gabriel ... " I breathed, and I was unable to go on.

He had _saved_ me, and he had saved Bella. He had killed one of his own to keep us — the ones he wanted so badly to destroy — _safe_.

But then he smiled.

"Go," he whispered, and his eyes were peaceful now, and the tortured look they'd held before was completely gone. And even though blood stained his hands — the blood of his comrade — his words were soft. "Arianna is with the other one just inside the forest. Go now. I will make sure no more harm comes to your family. I have made enough mistakes; I will make no more. I will do everything within my power to keep your family safe."

"Gabriel ... "

I still couldn't form words. How could this possible be the same boy who had, only hours ago, tried to kill me? How could the man before me, his words firm, his eyes fierce, be the same one who had betrayed us?

"Thank you," I finally breathed, and he offered me a final, fleeting smile before moving to join the fight.

And then I ran, and I didn't look back.

I had to believe them. I had to trust them — Carlisle and Gabriel — when they said that they would let no more harm come to my family. I had to believe that everyone — Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle — would survive. I had to believe. I had to hope.

Because hope was all I had left.

_( - **Gabriel POV** - )_

I knew what I had to do. And, as I silently led Arianna and the other woman — Esme, was it? — to the edge of the forest, I could feel my heart beating fast in my chest, and I could hear the cries and clashes of the battle raging on so close to us now.

We had just exited the trees when I turned around and took both of Arianna's hands into mine. I stared into her eyes for an immeasurable amount of time, and then I brushed my lips so softly against hers.

"I have to go now."

Her eyes grew wide with understanding.

"Please, don't," she begged breathlessly, and I gripped her hands tighter in mine.

"I _have to_," I whispered, and though my voice was quiet, it was strong and sure. "I have to help them. I brought this on your family. I was selfish and stupid, and now I have to do what I can — _everything _I can — to make up for my mistakes. Arianna ... please."

She didn't answer for a very long time. And then she nodded so slightly that I almost missed it.

I smiled and brushed my lips against her cheek before taking a step back.

"Thank you, Arianna, for making me see my mistakes before it was too late. Thank you for everything. And ... " I paused, and fought back the worry, the anxiety, that wanted to take over me. "Be safe. Please."

She nodded, and tears were already forming in her eyes as Esme moved to wrap her in a soft, sweet embrace.

"I love you," I whispered, and then I was running. I was running faster than I ever had before, and I was approaching the members of my coven when I heard the voice shout out, frantic and afraid, "_Edward_! Behind you!"

I didn't have time to think. I just moved.

And, for the first time since the day I was born, I took a life.

I watched as my friend, one who had stood beside me through everything, fell. And my heart broke as I stared into his betrayed gaze, his eyes slowly slipping close as his blood ran, warm and wet, through my fingers.

"Gabriel ... "

It was the quiet, astonished voice of the man Arianna had called her father that broke me out of my trance. But as I stared into his eyes, and as my eyes fell to the shivering, trembling woman in his arms, I knew I had done the right thing.

"Go," I whispered. My eyes flickered to meet his once more, and along with the pain, confusion and indecision were swirling in his intense, golden eyes. I spoke again. "Arianna is with the other one just inside the forest. Go now. I will make sure no more harm comes to your family. I have made enough mistakes; I will make no more. I will do everything within my power to keep your family safe."

"Gabriel ... "

He couldn't quite seem to form words. So, instead of trying, he simply breathed, "Thank you," and as I smiled and moved away from him to join the battle, fighting the ones I had once called family, he took off running, desperate to save the one he loved.

Swiftly, I took down two of my coven, careful not to kill them. Enough blood had already been shed, and too many lives taken.

I quickly looked around.

Five Vampires. Seven Hunters. Fifteen already fallen.

And me, desperately trying to save the family of the one I loved more than anything.

_( - **Edward POV** - )  
_  
"Help her," I gasped, and Arianna was by my side in seconds, tears falling down her pale cheeks as she pressed her pale fingers to Bella's chest. And, as Arianna closed her eyes and concentrated all of her energy on healing the woman who meant so much to us both, I finally allowed myself to cry.

"I was ... so s-scared," I admitted, and I felt the arms of Esme, my mother in almost every sense of the word, wrap around me.

"Bella's going to be fine," she breathed, and I nodded absently, letting Esme comfort me as I griped Bella's hand tightly in mine. And as I watched her chest rise and fall with each unnecessary breath, it hit me once more how much I truly loved her. I loved her with everything I was. I loved her more than anything. I would give anything, do anything, say anything, destroy anyone, if it meant saving her life.

"Bella," I murmured, and as I choked yet another sob back, I reached out to brush my fingers so gently across her cheek.

And then her eyes fluttered open, and everything came rushing back. I sobbed loudly as I took her into my arms once more and held her close.

"Oh, God, I love you Bella. I love you so much. _So much_. I don't think I could even continue existing if you weren't by my side."

She smiled, and her eyes closed once more as she buried her head in my chest. Her fingers grasped the blood-stained cloth of my shirt, and she breathed evenly. I looked up into the tear-filled eyes of my baby girl and smiled softly.

"Thank you, Arianna."

I kissed her softly on the forehead, and she leaned into my side. We sat in silence, Esme and Arianna watching on, smiling, as I rocked Bella back and forth slowly, humming so softly I knew no one but the one in my arms could hear.

And finally, she opened her eyes again, and sat up in my lap. I knew her strength was returning as her fingers danced so gently across my face, and I felt my lips part under her fingertips as my eyes fluttered closed.

"You should go," she whispered, and I nodded.

"I know."

But I didn't move. I could still hear the fight raging on behind us, but I couldn't move. I couldn't bare to move from the embrace of my one and only love.

_"You need to help them. I love you. Very much. Please ... be safe."_

Her thoughts washed over me, and I knew she was right. I nodded, and her lips replaced her fingertips on my face. My breath caught, and my words were nearly stuttered.

"I ... know. I love you."

She smiled, and her eyes looked almost exhausted as she allowed Esme to help her to her feet.

I brushed my fingers across her cold cheek one last time before running off, once more, to join the fight that I knew we would win, no matter what the cost.

And when I arrived in the clearing that surrounded the house we had been living in for the past few months, I immediately flew into battle, confronting one of the remaining hunters.

_"How is Bella?"_

It was Carlisle's thoughts, washing over me now that I was away from Bella. I just nodded, knowing he would understand, as I effortlessly blocked the Hunter before me. His movements were slow, sloppy almost. I smiled, and with one swift strike, I took him down.

Six Vampires. Three Hunters. And a boy fighting for my baby's heart.

* * *

Still don't know why I'm fainting. Doc said it could be over-exertion. I've going to summer school, and I'm playing a lot of sports, and it's very, very warm. I'm fine for now, though. I have to get more rest and quit some of my activities, though. _(Pouts)_.

**IMPORTANT NOTE**: OK. Here's the deal. This chapter, and the last one, are the two that I am most concerned about. I've NEVER written a fight scene before ( I don't think!). So. If I more reviews than I did for the last couple chapters (The reviews have been dropping), I will update tomorrow. _Tomorrow_, people! Take two minutes to drop a review, and you get your chapter a day early.

_**Please Review! **( I also accept Anon. reviews. So you don't need an account to review. )_

* * *

**_NEXT CHAPTER_**:

"Please know this. By telling you anything beyond what I have already told you, I am putting my life on the line. If I ... if I say anything more, it will be considered the deepest form of betrayal. They _will_ kill me."

* * *


	15. No More Lies

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight. I do own Arianna and Gabriel, though. Thanks to my beta, **CrystalRaindrop**!

* * *

**_Never Too Late — Chapter Fifteen_**

**_Previously _**...

_And when I arrived in the clearing that surrounded the house we had been living in for the past few months, I immediately flew into battle, confronting one of the remaining hunters._

_"How is Bella?"_

_It was Carlisle's thoughts, washing over me now that I was away from Bella. I just nodded, knowing he would understand, as I effortlessly blocked the Hunter before me. His movements were slow, sloppy almost. I smiled, and with one swift strike, I took him down._

_Six Vampires. Three Hunters. And a boy fighting for my baby's heart._

_**September 11th, 2038 - Saturday — 9:10 PM **( Arianna POV )_

Darkness was all around us now. It gently surrounded us, and wrapped us in a blanket of false security. I shivered as the wind blew hard, and mom pulled me closer. Her cold skin made me shiver more, but I didn't mind. In her embrace, with Aunt Esme by my side, I felt safe.

"What's happening?" I asked, and my voice was but a whisper. Mom smiled.

"It's over, sweetheart."

I sat up so quickly that I made myself dizzy.

"Really!? Is everyone all right? Is Gabriel ... ?"

She smiled softly at me and kissed my forehead before she spoke. "Gabriel is fine. He's coming to us now."

My eyes widened, and I waited, ridiculously eager, to see his face. And then he was there, and I was in his arms, and I felt more content than I had in a very long time.

"Are you all right?" he murmured, and his hands softly ran over my skin, checking silently for any injuries. I nodded, and he rested his head on my shoulder. He was trembling, I realized then, and I wrapped my arms around him and held him close. He smiled into my shoulder, and let out a large breath of air. I shivered — pleasantly this time — as his warm breath caressed my skin.

"What happened?" I asked, and the questions flowed freely then. "Is everyone all right? Did anyone get hurt? Is Daddy still mad at you? Do — "

He cut me off then, and he was laughing lightly.

"I can't answer your questions here. I was simply sent to bring you back. Come on ... I'll answer everything inside. I'm sure everyone is waiting to question me, anyway."

I smiled half-heartedly, and I gripped Gabriel's hand tightly while Mom held my other. We walked in silence, Aunt Esme moving swiftly beside us, until we reached the house. And then Daddy was taking Mom so gently into his arms, and Uncle Carlisle was reaching out to touch Aunt Esme, worry written all over his face.

The house was silent for several moments, and then it began.

"So, what the _hell_ are you doing here?" a loud voice boomed, and I was surprised it was Uncle Emmett, rather than Daddy, that was yelling at Gabriel. But I didn't say anything.

Gabriel stiffened, and he spoke softly.

"I came to beg Arianna for her forgiveness."

Emmett snorted. "Yeah. Great way to go about it. Attacking us and all. Great way to gain her trust again, huh?"

But this time, Emmett was standing right next to Gabriel, and the expression on his face could be described as nothing less than livid.

"I — "

But Gabriel couldn't continue, for by this time Uncle Emmett was holding the collar of his shirt roughly, and Gabriel's feet were several inches above the ground. I yelled, and tried to move forward, but Mom held me back.

"What the hell do you think gave you the right to come back here after hurting Arianna like that. Huh!? She was crying because of you. Even though you tried to _kill _her, she was _crying_ because she wanted to see you, to try and make things right. And then you attack us! Do you have _any_ idea how close Bella came to dying today? _Huh_!?"

I saw Daddy flinch at the reminder of what had almost happened to Mom. He moved froward and placed a calming hand on Emmett's shoulder.

"Em, calm down," he muttered, but Emmett only glared.

"Calm down? Ya. Explain to me again how the _hell_ I'm supposed to _do_ that!"

Daddy cast a meaningful look at Uncle Jasper, and suddenly the room was filled with silence, and I felt more at ease than I had all day. Emmett dropped Gabriel, and growled lightly in Jasper's direction.

"Everyone," Carlisle said, and he moved forward and extended a hand to help Gabriel up from the floor. "_Everyone_ calm down. No one is helping anything by being mad. Now, let's all move into the living room. We can talk there."

Daddy nodded and took my hand in his as he wrapped his arm around Mom's waist. I cast a longing glance back at Gabriel, but he just smiled reassuringly at me from Uncle Carlisle's side.

The silence was uncomfortable, but when we all walked into the living room and the questioning began, I suddenly wanted it back.

_( - **Gabriel POV **- )_

I sat down in the only chair, and Arianna's family positioned themselves around me. I felt mildly uncomfortble with so many — I winced as the word crossed my mind — Vampires surrounding me, but I knew that, had they wanted to kill me, I would have been dead by now.

And then the questioning began. Carlisle, the one who seemed to be in charge, started. He seemed calm, and there was even a small smile floating on his lips. He spoke quietly, almost softly.

"Tell me about your coven. We need to know all we can."

I took a deep breath and began. I had already betrayed them, and I had fought against them. Nothing I said now could make it worse.

"Master Ceres leads us. Excluding me, there are over thirty members. Everyone there has either lost someone to a ... to one of your kind, or they know of you and want nothing more than to destroy you. I lost my mom. I ... joined them four years ago."

The room was silent, and it was then that I noticed that most everyone had left. Only Edward — and of course, Carlisle — remained.

"Where did everyone go?" I questioned, confused.

Carlisle smiled briefly, but his smile was replaced immediately with a frown.

"To tend to the wounded, and to bury the dead."

I nodded, surprised that they would even care enough to leave anyone alive, but didn't say anything. Carlisle opened his mouth to ask yet another question when I put up a hand to stop him.

"Please know this. By telling you anything beyond what I have already told you, I am putting my life on the line. If I ... if I say anything more, it will be considered the deepest form of betrayal. They _will_ kill me."

"And we will protect you," Carlisle said simply, and I couldn't help but smile a little bit. But then I frowned.

"No. I'll go into hiding. There are too many. You won't be able to keep me safe, and I can't ask that of you."

"We won today," Edward pointed out, and it was the first time he'd spoken. I shook my head.

"No. Today, they were weak."

Edward frowned. "Explain that, please."

I let out a huge breath and ran my fingers through my messy hair. I turned my gaze away from the men sitting in front of me for several seconds and bit my lip.

I knew that, no matter what, I could never go back. By fighting against my coven today, I had lost any chance of ever being a Hunter.

And I didn't know if I was ready for that.

I didn't want to kill, and I certainly didn't want to hurt Arianna, or her family. But I knew that, if the day ever came where I was able to confront the one who _had_ killed my mother, I wouldn't be strong enough to fight against him.

I sighed, and shook my head to clear it of the thoughts, the concerns, that wanted to weigh me down. I spoke quietly.

"I ... I sabotaged the latest batch of injections. Instead of making them stronger, it made them weaker. Today, they were far weaker than they are normally. They didn't heal nearly as fast, and they moved slowly, fought weakly. If ... I hadn't done what I did, I truly believe that none of us would be here right now."

The room was silent for several seconds then, and I used that time, as fleeting as it was, to reign my emotions in. I knew breaking down here, in front of the ones I had once considered enemies, wouldn't help in the slightest.

Carlisle finally spoke, but his words were brief.

"Injections? What do you mean?"

I spoke without thinking of consequences this time.

"Drugs, to put it simply. They make us strong, and fast, and give us the power to heal. I don't know what they're made from. No one does, really." I laughed then, and it was a bitter, hard sound. "Drugs is a good word for it, really. Some of us react badly to them — I do — and the withdrawals ... "

I trailed off then, realizing suddenly that I had, more or less, left my coven, and therefore, my ability to recieve the medication.

"Oh God," I muttered, and I swallowed hard, my hands clenching into fists to keep them from shaking. My face was white, and my eyes were wide. I flinched, wrapping my arms around myself as I remembered the horrible pain, the anxiety, the seizures, the constant _need_ ... I shivered.

Carlisle looked concerned, but he seemed to understand. His words were soft.

"How long until the withdrawals start?"

I still didn't look at him.

"My last injection was a week ago ... and a week is the limit. I didn't get one earlier when everyone else did, because the whole batch was tainted, and I knew I needed to be strong for the fight. So ... soon. Very soon."

I bit my lip hard, and closed my eyes, willing the memories of the last time I had gone through withdrawals to go away. And when I looked up again, Edward was staring at me, a sympathetic expression on his face.

I stared at him in confusion, and when he spoke, his words were quiet.

"I can read minds. That is my power. I can see everything you remember." Then, to Carlisle, he said, "Is there anything we can do to make it easier on him?"

Carlisle shook his head, and I shivered again. But I still spoke.

"Why do you care so much? This is the least I deserve after everything I did to you, and to Arianna. Yet you care so much. I don't understand _why._ After everything I did, you should be happy to see me in so much pain. I deserve so much worse!"

And when he spoke, his words were so soft that it made my heart clench painfully.

"And that is why I forgive you. With every thought you have, and every memory you recall of Arianna, I can see the regret, the pain. I know you truly care for my daughter. I know you truly love her. Yes, you've made mistakes. Yes, you've hurt her, and me, and all of us. But the mere fact that you gave up every chance you have of ever avenging your mother to save us — the ones you want so badly to kill — proves to me how deep the love you hold for Arianna runs."

I couldn't meet his eyes then. I didn't know what to say. I didn't know what to do.

So instead, I let my gaze fall into my lap. And when I spoke again, I let my words trail back to the conversation we had held before. But I let my smile tell Edward how much his forgiveness meant to me.

"I — "

But at that same moment, something Edward had said finally registered. "You can _read minds_!?"

Oh, damn. I was so dead.

Edward roared with laughter — from my current, panicking thoughts, I was sure — and Carlisle's lips twitched as he fought a smile. I just sunk further back into my chair, and once Edward had calmed himself down, he spoke.

"Yes. But only the ones you're having at the moment. I've learned much of your coven, but your thoughts are a little rushed. Could you explain to me, please, how you nearly managed to kill me? How ... no, _what_ are your daggers made from, that make them so deadly to us?"

I smiled briefly as I began to tell the tale I remembered so vividly.

"Some of our legends speak of a place, a fraction of caves, where we used to hide, to escape to after a hunt. The Vampires couldn't come near. They died long before they could even reach us. No one knew why, until about a hundred years ago. Someone became curious, and discovered an alloy that somehow reacts horribly with ... with _you_, I suppose. It almost literally burns you from the inside out, starting from the point of entry and traveling throughout the whole body."

Neither Edward nor Carlisle spoke for a long time. I was sure Edward was watching the visual I was drawing up, the drawings, the carvings that proved out legends true. I bit my lip anxiously.

"Are there any other covens we don't know about?" Carlisle finally asked, and I shook my head.

"Not that I know of. Ours is the only one I've ever heard about. Master Ceres might know of more ..."

I trailed off, unable to continue. Silence rang in the room for several moments, and then it was broken by a soft, quiet question from Carlisle.

"Is there anything else you can tell us?" he asked, and I shrugged, looking up at the ceiling now. I felt uncomfortable. I knew that neither of the men in the room were angry with me, and that they wouldn't kill me, but this sharing a room with your enemies thing was going to take a while to get used to.

"There are legends, stories, theories ... but I can't really tell you much. I don't know many of them. I ... haven't been with the coven long enough to really learn anything."

"That's fine," Carlisle said calmly, and then he stood to his feet. "You've told us all you know. That's enough."

I nodded briefly, and then I, too, stood. I was about to follow Carlisle out of the door, but a hand, cold and hard on my wrist, stopped me. I turned around in surprise and came face to face with Arianna's ... Father? Brother? I wasn't sure anymore. I gulped.

He spoke first.

"I did not lie when I said I forgave you for your mistakes. But know this. If you _ever _hurt Arianna again, I will not be so free to do the same again. I _will _make you regret the day you were born."

His eyes were hard and cold, and I nodded numbly.

"I understand," I said, and my voice was surprisingly firm. I was sure my eyes held the fear I was feeling, but I didn't drop my gaze from his. He stared into my eyes for an immeasurable amount of time, but finally, slowly, his hand slid slowly off of my wrist. He didn't move, and neither did I.

"You truly love her."

It wasn't a question. It was a statement ... but I nodded anyway.

"I do. Very much."

He paused then, and he sighed, and dropped his gaze from mine. His hands clenched into fists, and I bit my lip, suddenly anxious. He spoke again.

"I want to hate you. So badly. I want to hate you for hurting Arianna, and for taking her away from me. But ... I can't. Because you've made her so happy. Because you've made her whole. I can't hate you, because then I would have to hate myself ... because you're simply trying to make the one you love happy, just as I am doing. You don't deserve her forgiveness," he said, and his voice wasn't harsh; instead, it was calm and ... understanding? I couldn't be sure. He continued. "But I didn't deserve the forgiveness of the one I love, either, yet she gave it so freely."

"I'm sorry," I whispered, for I didn't know what else to say.

And then he smiled, and laughed softly, and shook his head.

"Don't tell me that. Tell _her _that."

And he motioned towards the door, where Arianna was waiting eagerly, her eyes scanning the room. And when her gaze met mine, a huge smile broke out over her face, and she waved enthustically. I waved back, and my eyes lit up happily.

I didn't understand how she could possibly act as thought nothing had happened — because it _had_. But I suppose the saying "_forgive and forget_" had more truth in it then I originally thought.

But either way, it didn't matter. Because if _she _forgave me, then nothing else mattered. It didn't matter if her brother was mad at me, or if he father was currently threatening me. As long as she could move on, I could, too. As long as she was by my side, I knew that everything would be all right.

I smiled and walked forward, and she ran to meet me halfway. She threw herself into my arms, and I held her tight.

"I love you," she breathed, and I smiled then.

"I know. I love you, too."

And as I held her in my arms, I believed that nothing, no one, could ruin that moment, as beautiful and as pure as it was.

I was wrong. And it was in that second that the pain, sharp and quick, flashed through my body.

I tried to hide my whimper, but I couldn't, and she pulled away to look at me, worry shining in her soft, caring eyes.

"Are you hurt, Gabriel? Can I help? Can I ... "

But she trailed off as I shook my head. I, of course, knew what was happening. I _knew_. And I knew I wasn't ready. I had no where to go. I had no where to hide, to run away to when things got really bad.

I bit my lip to hold back a scream as the next wave of pain hit.

"Gabriel!" Arianna cried, and she looked frantically around, searching, I was sure, for someone to help. "Gabriel, what's wrong?" she whispered, and as she ran her fingers lovingly, softly through my hair ... I knew the only way I could get through this ... was if she was by my side.

"Stay," I whimpered, and she grasped my hand tightly.

"I will. Forever."

And even through the pain, I smiled.

* * *

You know, I wish I could get the kind of response review-wise that I got last chapter without having to promise an update way ahead of when I planned to _actually_ update. Do you guys suppose you could do the same thing for this chapter, even though I can't update tomorrow?

**NOTE**: The withdrawl that Gabe is going to go through isn't going to be anything like what you know. Remember, he's withdrawling from a drug that doesn't even exist in this world. **ALSO**! Do _you_ think that Arianna Mary-sue? Something someone said in a review got me thinking. _I_ don't think she is, but that's just me ...

_**Please Review! **( I also accept Anon. reviews. So you don't need an account to review. )_

* * *

**_NEXT CHAPTER_**:

"I can't do anything to help him," Daddy reminded me once more, and I bit my lip against the tears that threatened to fall. "I'm sorry."

* * *


	16. Pain of Love

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight. I do own Arianna and Gabriel, though. Thanks to my beta, **CrystalRaindrop**!

* * *

**_Never Too Late — Chapter Sixteen_**

**_Previously _**...

_But she trailed off as I shook my head. I, of course, knew what was happening. I knew. And I knew I wasn't ready. I had no where to go. I had no where to hide, to run away to when things got really bad._

_I bit my lip to hold back a scream as the next wave of pain hit._

_"Gabriel!" Arianna cried, and she looked frantically around, searching, I was sure, for someone to help. "Gabriel, what's wrong?" she whispered, and as she ran her fingers lovingly, softly through my hair ... I knew the only way I could get through this ... was if she was by my side._

_"Stay," I whimpered, and she grasped my hand tightly._

_"I will. Forever."_

_And even through the pain, I smiled._

_**September 12th, 2038 - Sunday — 10:12 PM **( Arianna POV )_

"Daddy?" I whispered, and my voice was trembling. I brushed my fingers through Gabriel's sweaty hair, and he whimpered at my touch, pushing himself closer. As he cried out in pain once more, the tears pooled in my eyes.

"I can't do anything to help him," Daddy reminded me once more, and I bit my lip against the tears that threatened to fall. "I'm sorry."

We were in Forks now — in the house that Mom and Daddy used to live in — and with each passing second, Gabriel's condition grew worse. I had tried time and time again to heal him, but nothing worked. Daddy said that we simply had to wait it out. There was nothing we could do. And it broke me.

"Ari ... "

I looked down, and his eyes were open. They polled with tears as the pain ripped through his body, and he clenched them shut once again, hiding the beautiful, intense blue gaze that I'd come to love. I pressed my cold hand to his cheek, and he relaxed a little bit.

"How much longer, Daddy?"

_Until this is over,_ I added silently, though I knew he couldn't hear me. He seemed to understand, anyway.

"I don't know, baby," he whispered, and he placed his hand comfortingly on my shoulder.

He and Mom and me and Gabe were the only ones in the room now. Uncle Jasper had to leave because the pain had been too much for him to handle, and of course Aunt Alice went with him. Uncle Emmett and Aunt Rosalie weren't here yet — they had driven instead of taking the plane, and wouldn't be here for at least another day yet. Uncle Carlisle was in his study, and Aunt Esme was with him.

"Daddy, is he hurting a lot?" I asked, and he noddd hesitantly.

"Yes ... he is."

"What is he thinking?"

My question was only an uttered whisper, but I wanted to know. I _needed_ to know.

"He's thinking about you, baby."

"Oh."

My response was almost silent, but Daddy's words made me very happy. Gabriel was thinking of me. Even though he was suffering so much, he was thinking of _me_. I briefly wondered _what_ he was thinking about me, but decided it didn't matter. I smiled and let my fingertips dance over the warm, feverish skin of Gabriel's face.

"Do you want us to leave you alone?"

It was Mom that spoke, and when I looked up, there was an expression of such love on her face that it left me breathless. Her eyes were shining sadly as she watched me try in vain to comfort the one I loved.

"Yes, please," I said, and Daddy stood from my side then, pressing a lingering kiss to my cheek before walking to the door.

"Call me if you need anything," he said, and the way his words were whispered so sadly made me want to run to him and hold him. I knew he worried that I would leave him, that I didn't need him anymore because I had Gabriel. But he was wrong. I needed him now more than ever.

I smiled. "I will."

He walked out then, and I was left alone.

I was in Daddy's old bedroom, sitting on the bed he had used so many years ago. Gabriel was laying beside me, his head in my lap and his fingers twisted into the sheets as he tried to hold the pain in.

I pressed my lips to his cheek and let them travel slowly to the hollow beneath his ear. He shivered in my arms.

"I'm here," I whispered, and his eyes fluttered open. "I won't leave. I promised. So you can cry. You can scream ... you can let the pain out. I won't leave ... you can't scare me away. Ever."

Everything, all the walls he had built around himself, seemed to fall then. He whimpered loudly, and the tears streamed freely down his warm cheeks. He gripped my hand in his, and he cried for a very long time. And then he fell asleep, and the nightmares started.

"Mommy," he whimpered, and my heart broke then, as I remembered his words from so long ago.

_"My mother died when I was very small."_

And as I remembered the words after that, so harsh, I suddenly understood.

"Oh, God ... " I whimpered, and my eyes opened wide.

_Our kind_ had killed her. Vampires. A vampire had taken his mother away, had killed her.

I suddenly felt sick, and the tears ran fast and hot.

No wonder he had ... no wonder he had become what he was. What he _had been_. He had wanted to kill the one who was responsible for taking his mother — the only person whom he had ever loved. And yet he had given it all up for _me_.

I buried my head in his shoulder and cried.

_Gabriel_ ...

_( - **Edward POV** - )_

"Daddy, what's happening to him?"

Her voice was so soft, so sweet. I tried to smile, but as Gabriel's dreams — his memories — washed over me, I couldn't. His hands gripped the sheets very tightly, and sweat covered his whole body as he dreamed, as the drugs in his system tortured him both physically and mentally.

"He's dreaming," I whispered, and Arianna held his hand tighter. "The withdrawal is making him delusional. He's remembering."

And then he screamed, and in that moment, as he watched the images flash by in his mind again and again, he began crying.

"_Mommy_! No, Mommy, don't leave me! _NO_!"

I let my eyes fall closed as I walked forward slowly. Arianna took hold of Gabriel, so softly, so gently, and held him still while I pressed the needle carefully into his skin.

"This will help with the pain," I whispered, trying desperately to reassure Arianna. "But it won't stop the dreaming. Try ... " I trailed off, but forced myself to continue. It hurt to see my baby girl hurting so much from something she couldn't control. "Try and comfort him. You're the only one who can calm him down, the only one who can soothe him now."

She smiled sadly. "But even I can't rescue him from his past.

I shook my head. "No. You can't. I'm sorry."

And I walked out once more, leaving my baby girl alone as she watched the one she loved suffer so much.

_( - **Gabriel POV **- )_

I was floating ... dreaming. The pain was gone now, replaced by a dull throb and a sense of confusion. I couldn't open my eyes, I couldn't speak. I could barely move. I sucked in a deep, trembling breath, and let it out slowly, surprised that this action did not cause the pain to flare.

"Gabriel ... "

I almost smiled. It was the soft voice of my angel, speaking to me, her voice reaching through the haze that had settled over me. Her soft words, her gentle touch, wrapped around me like a blanket, protecting me, warming me.

"I love you."

I breathed out deeply, wanting so badly to touch her, to hold her hand, to brush my lips against hers. But I couldn't.

"Sleep now, Gabriel," my Angel whispered, and her words washed over me like water, cleansing me, refreshing me. "Sleep. The pain will go away."

_Arianna_ ...

I didn't want to sleep. I wanted to _see _her, to _feel _her ... but I couldn't. I knew she was holding me. I knew she was with me. I knew she wouldn't leave.

"Please, Gabriel," she breathed, and I shivered. The pain washed over me again, like a million needles piercing my body at the same time. But as soon as it came, it was gone, and her cold hands were moving along the warm skin of my face. I fought back another shiver, frightened of the pain that would follow.

"Ari ... anna," I gasped, and my eyes snapped open, and they searched frantically for the Angel I knew was sitting beside me.

And then I saw her, and the love shining in her troubled eyes, and I could feel my heart breaking the same was my body was.

"D-don't ... cry," I whispered, and I reached my hand up to touch her face so gently. And she smiled, and her cold hands wrapped around mine, and I let my eyes flutter closed again.

And then I slept.

And even though I knew my Angel was beside me, though I knew she would never leave, that she would always be here, I wasn't able to fight back the demons that threatened to consume me.

_( - **Bella POV **- )_

"Mom? Is it ... is it wrong of me to have forgiven Gabriel, even after he tried to ... to kill Daddy?" Arianna whispered, and she refused to meet my eyes.

I was sitting with her now, holding her hand as she held Gabriel's. I smiled softly at my little girl — who wasn't so little anymore — and shook my head.

"No. It's not wrong. Honestly, baby, I'm having a much harder time forgiving him because of what he did, because of how hard it was to see your father lying there ... while I fought to save him. But Gabriel is doing everything he can to earn your trust again. Even now, he's lying here, bearing this pain, _for_ _you_."

She stiffened, and then relaxed, and such a loving look came into her eyes then that I felt the need to look away. I smiled instead.

"Baby, everyone makes mistakes. _Everyone_. And nothing we do will ever make up for it. We have to accept that, and move on. What Gabriel did was horrible, but he repented, and he gave up everything to show you how truly sorry he really is. But in the end, if you forgive him, then that's really all that matters."

I trailed off slowly, and reached out to place my cold fingers gently on Arianna's comparatively warm skin. She looked up at me, and she was smiling.

"Thank you, Mom."

And she wrapped her arms around me, and I held her close. And I knew, in that moment, that everything truly would be all right.

_( - **Gabriel POV **- )_

_"Mommy? Mommy, where are you? Mommy!"_

_Tears were sliding sluggishly down small, red cheeks as the child — who couldn't have been older than three or four, really — toddled blindly through the dark house. Bright, blue eyes were wide and little fingers were shaking as the child gripped tightly to the blanket he held._

_"Mommy! Mommy? Mommy!"_

_Tiny, bare feet stumbled through the dark room, toward the only light he could see. And then he smiled, for he could hear his Mommy's voice now._

_"Mommy!" he called happily, and he ran into the light. _

_And then he screamed._

"NO!"

I bolted up in the bed, screaming, sweat dripping down my feverish skin. I gasped, and panted, trying to catch my breath as I fought back the tears that threatened to fall.

And then _she_ was by my side, holding me, and whispering to me, and I forgot everything. The dream, the pain ... everything.

"Shh, Gabe, shh ... "

Her soft voice washed over me like pure water. I shivered in her arms, but it wasn't from the cold. Instead, it was from the pain that shot through my body now with every movement I made, and the memories that washed over me each time I closed my eyes.

"Ari ... " I gasped out, and her cold hands moved from my face to dance over my neck. I shivered from the pleasant feeling, and a small smile made its way onto my lips, despite the pain. "Love you," I murmured, and in that brief moment, as her lips brushed softly against my forehead, all of the pain was forgotten.

And then my eyes slipped closed and I fell back into the nightmares that I had, for years, managed to avoid.

But tonight ... there was no escape.

_A child, eyes wide, fingers gripping his blanket so tightly that his tiny knuckles were white. A woman, so beautiful, reaching out for her son._

_And a murderer, his teeth deep in the skin of the woman the child called Mommy._

_A scream, frozen on the lips of the little boy as the man, his eyes bright red, dropped his mother to the floor as if she was simply a rag doll. A whimper as the child tried to run. A whispered word, blood-stained lips close to the ear of the innocent._

_A child, alone and broken, crying, crawling to his mother. Whimpers, whispers, pleas. Tiny hands, trembling, reaching out to touch the cold body of the dead._

_And a cry of pain that echoed, undisturbed, throughout the night._

_**September 15th, 2038 - Wednesday — 1:02 PM **( Arianna POV )_

I was alone with Gabriel for the first time in over twenty-four hours. We'd been home in Forks for almost four days, and Gabriel was still in pain. He still shivered each time I touched him, and he still cried out as the nightmares that I couldn't stop washed over him.

I smiled sadly and brushed a wet cloth over his forehead.

"What are you dreaming about?" I murmured softly, though I knew he wouldn't hear me. I brushed my fingers across his cheek, and he twitched under my touch. His skin, normally a darkish, tan color, was pale and clammy. I sighed, and repositioned myself.

"My mother."

The voice, weak, though stronger than I'd heard it in days, surprised me. I turned, and my breath caught in my throat when I saw that his eyes, so intense, so beautiful, were finally open.

"Oh," I answered, and in that moment, I wanted to slap myself. _Oh_, what a wonderful answer. I smiled, though. "How do you feel?"

"Like hell."

He laughed then, but broke off and coughed. I bit my lip in concern. He smiled, too, as he rested his head on my lap once more.

"Thank you."

"For _what_?" I asked, honestly confused. _I _was the one hurting him. He was going through this _for me_. And he was _thanking_ me!

"For staying with me."

I smiled so softly, and brushed my fingers through his hair. He breathed a happy sigh.

"I promised I would," I reminded him, and I kissed him gently on the forehead. "Are you in pain?"

He shook his head, but then winced, and I gave him a knowing look.

"A little. It's not bad. I feel ... so weak. I'm not used to feeling so weak. Is this normal?"

"For me?" I asked, and I shook my head. "No. Half-vampire, remember?"

He actually laughed then, and we both smiled. And then he sighed, and his eyes closed.

"I'm still getting used to that. Can you tell me ... about your family? They're so different. So different."

I could tell he was tired, but I couldn't say no. So I began to tell him everything. I told him about Mom and Daddy, and how I was born. I told him about Aunt Alice, and her insane shopping addiction. I told him about Aunt Rose and Uncle Emmett, who were like my second parents. And I told him about Grandpa Carlisle, who came up with the idea to live as we do. He smiled during that part, as I told him how we did everything within our power to keep the innocents around us safe.

"You really are ... different," he murmured, and he let out a heavy breath of air. "So different. I love you, Arianna."

I smiled and kissed his nose.

"I love you, too, Gabriel."

And then his eyes slipped closed once more, and I moved until I was laying beside him. I wrapped my arms around him, and laid my head on his chest.

And then I followed him into dreamland, wanting nothing more than to spare him from the nightmares that made him cry out so painfully.

* * *

The reason I haven't updated in so long is because Fanfiction's alert system has been down. But I **THINK** it's back up now. Not sure ... Hehe.

**IMPORTANT NOTE**: The first four people to guess the major plot-twist coming up, will get **half of Chapter 17** early! So if you think you know (Heck, even if you haven't _any_ clue) give it a guess! **NOTE**: It doesn't have_ much_ to do with the 'next chapter' preview.

_**Please Review! **( I also accept Anon. reviews. So you don't need an account to review. )_

* * *

**_NEXT CHAPTER_**:

"I have to. I will not put you in that kind of danger. One day — one day soon, I hope — I will come back to you. I will not leave you forever. I wouldn't be able to live, if I had to leave forever. But for now, it's not safe. _I'm_ not safe. I have to leave."

* * *


	17. Say Goodbye

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight. I do own Arianna and Gabriel, though. Thanks to my beta, **CrystalRaindrop**! _ALSO_: I used a quote from _Eclipse_ in this chapter. I do not own it!

* * *

**_Never Too Late — Chapter Seventeen_**

**_Previously _**...

_"You really are ... different," he murmured, and he let out a heavy breath of air. "So different. I love you, Arianna."_

_I smiled and kissed his nose._

_"I love you, too, Gabriel."_

_And then his eyes slipped closed once more, and I moved until I was laying beside him. I wrapped my arms around him, and laid my head on his chest._

_And then I followed him into dreamland, wanting nothing more than to spare him from the nightmares that made him cry out so painfully._

_**September 14th, 2038 - Wedensday — 4:20 PM **( Bella POV )_

I was smiling sadly, watching my daughter and the one she loved, when I felt _his_ arms wrap around my waist. And then I felt his lips on my neck, and I relaxed into his comforting arms. He smiled against my skin, and I sighed happily.

"What are you thinking about, love?" he murmured, and I closed my eyes as I let him into my mind.

_"I'm worried about Arianna and Gabriel."_

_"Worried, how?"_ he questioned silently, and I shrugged, feeling completely content in his arms.

_"I don't know. I just ... they're so young. And so much has happened to them. Gabriel especially. He's gone through so much, and it's not over. If he's telling the truth, he ... he might be running for years. _They_ will be after him. They'll never leave him alone. And is it selfish of me to worry more for Arianna than for him, should that happen?"_

I felt rather that heard Edward's deep sigh, but as his cold breath tickled my neck, I could barely bring myself to care. A small smile made it's way to my lips, and I let my head fall back onto the shoulder of the one I loved so much.

_"No. It's not selfish. It's normal. You're her mother, Bella. It's natural that you're worried for her. But you're worried for Gabriel, too, aren't you?"_

I nodded, unable to deny it. _"Yes, I am. How can someone go through so much pain and be expected to continue living? He lost his mother, Edward. He watched as she was killed ... right before his eyes. And then he did the only thing he knew to do. He swore to avenge her. And then he fell in love with Arianna, and made the worst mistake of his life. But he's trying, Edward. He's trying so hard."_

_"I know. I know he is. And I know this isn't fair. But this is life, and we have to accept it and go on. And that's all there is to it."_

I sighed and bit my lip, and my eyes flickered back and forth between the two sleeping teenagers. Gabriel had Arianna wrapped protectively in his arms, and they both looked so peaceful.

_"They remind me of ... us, so many years ago."_

Once again, I could feel Edward smiling against my skin. _"How so, love?"_

_"They're from two different worlds that should have never come together. Yet, despite everything, they fell in love, and though, by nature, they are hunter and prey, they're fighting _for_ each other, instead of _against_ each other."_

_"It took us much longer than it's taken them. Not even two weeks!"_

_"Edward, I was in love with you the first time I saw you. I just didn't realize it."_

He laughed once more, and his lips caressed the skin of my neck. A shock ran through my body as they lingered on the scar — my only scar — that he'd left behind when he'd given me forever.

I shivered, and turned around in Edward's arms. His eyes, so glouriously intense, stared into mine.

"I love you," he murmured softly, and I smiled, resting my head on his chest.

"I love you, too. More than anything."

I leaned up and pressed my lips ever-so-softly against his. He smiled, and his hand snaked around to cup the back of my head as he deepened the kiss. I let my eyes flutter closed, and my fingers gripped his shirt tightly as my knees grew weak.

_"Hmm ... upstairs?" _he asked silently, and I could feel his laughter against my neck. I smiled, and nodded, and he took me into his arms and ran us up to our old room. I was suddenly very thankful for the 'unnecessary' bed that still remained in the middle of the room, and I pulled myself from Edward's arms before moving into the sea of soft, warm, golden blankets. He grinned lopsidedly and crouched low before jumping onto the bed beside me.

We both laughed, and he wrapped his arms around me again

"Kiss me," I demanded breathlessly, and his lips dominated mine once more. I moaned softly, and he smiled against my lips.

Stupid, smug Vampire husband.

And then his lips traveled to my neck, and I didn't care anymore. And as he made love to me slowly, his thoughts and his love washed over me, and I let him hear everything I was thinking, and feel everything I was feeling. As he held me tight and, with his words and his actions, showed me exactly how much he truly did love me, I wished more than anything that I could cry, because I didn't know any other way besides my tears to show how insanely happy and loved I really was.

"I love you," I breathed, my eyes fluttering closed as his lips gently caressed my skin. And he smiled.

"I love you, too."

_( - **Gabriel POV **- )_

When I woke up, Arianna was wrapped in my arms. Her head was resting on my chest, and her breath, cool and sweet, was caressing my warm skin. And then I realized that something — everything — was different.

The pain was gone.

And I smiled.

"Mmm ... Gabe?"

I looked down quickly, and regretted it. My head was aching badly, but I supressed a wince. It wasn't horrible. Merely a side-effect of the withdrawl.

"Good morning, Arianna. Or ... good night, I suppose ... "

I frowned, not wanting to turn my aching head to look out the window. Arianna laughed softly, and her sleepy eyes met mine.

"How do you feel?" she asked, and she smiled as her fingers danced across my cheek softly.

"I'm fine," I whispered, and for once, I was telling the truth. I _was _fine. And not just physically. _I_ was fine. I felt ... weightless. Free. And then I realized why.

All through the night, as I held my Angel so gently in my arms, I had dreamed peacefully. I hadn't had even one nightmare. Even as the darkness took over me, my dreams remained peaceful. Not the calm before the temptest, but like a clear night, untouched by even the dream of a storm _( Quote from Eclipse )_.

"You OK?" Arianna asked, and I moved until our eyes met. And then I smiled, and I kissed her forehead softly.

"Yeah. I'm OK."

And then I buried my aching head in her soft hair, and breathed in her scent. It was sweet, and cold, and somehow soft. I smiled. And then she spoke again, and I felt my heart clench painfully.

"Will you tell me ... of _your_ family? You know of mine. But I don't ... know about you. I mean, I know you ... I just don't _know_ you."

Her words were so soft — soft so they wouldn't upset me, no doubt — but they still cut through me like a knife. It hurt, to think about _her_, to think about my mother, the only person who had ever loved me.

"I'm sorry," she said, and she bit her lip and looked down. "I didn't mean to upset you. You don't have to say antyhing if you don't want to."

But I did. Even though it hurt, I wanted her to know everything. I wanted her to know me — everything about me. I wanted her to know where each and every scar that I bore came from, and my favorite fairy tale as a child. I wanted her to know _everything_. Because I loved her.

I spoke softly, hesitantly.

"My mother was only eighteen when she became pregnant with me. My father didn't want a child, and left. He never saw, or spoke to her again. I ... " but I trailed off, struggling to force away the thoughts of the man who had abandonded me before I'd even seen the world. "My mother cared for me alone. She dropped out of school, and got a job at the daycare so she could always be with me. She was my light, my angel, my hero. I looked up to her so much. I was so proud. I _loved _her so ... so much."

It hurt. It hurt a lot to talk about it. But at the same time ... it felt good. It felt right.

"I was only three when she was killed. I ... to this day, I still don't know why _he _let me live when, with one flick of his hand, he could have killed me. I always hated him for it. He had killed the only one I lived for. She was gone. Why should I continue living if she wasn't there?"

I looked into Arianna's eyes then, and the tears that were slowing silently down her pale cheeks hurt worse than anything. Because _I_ had caused them.

I reached up my hand to brush her tears away.

"Hey, no crying," I whispered, and I was smiling. The pain was gone, and it was replaced with the raw _need_ for her to know, for her to understand.

"I'm s-sorry," she breathed, and she sobbed quietly as I wrapped my arms around her and buried my head in her hair. I continued speaking with a small, content smile on my lips.

"I cursed him, and God, every single day. I was passed from relative to relative, back and forth between people who didn't love me. No one cared. They put clothes on my back and made sure I had plenty to eat. They bought me gifts, and made sure I was well cared for. But I wasn't loved. It never really bothered me, though."

I paused and sucked a deep breath in.

"And then I met Ceres. He knew. Somehow, he _knew _what had happened. He told me of the Hunters, and I asked — _begged_ — to join them. I ran away from home. I ran for a year before he found me again. And then ... he began training me. And then I met you."

I turned, and I smiled softly at her.

"And then I found my reason to live."

She choked on a sob, but her eyes were shining with the love she felt for me. I smiled so softly at her, and pulled her closer.

She was my reason to live. My everything.

I knew I couldn't live without her. I didn't want to. I had no purpose in this life without her. If that was true then, how could I even entertain the thought of being without her? How could I leave her?

But I knew the answer without even having to think about it.

I was leaving _for her_.

I choked back a sob as I held my Angel even tighter. And I let a few, stray tears fall as I prepared to say goodbye.

_**September 14th, 2038 - Wedensday — 8:00 PM**_

I shivered as Carlisle's cold hands pressed softly to my wrist. The blood pumped strongly through my veins as he checked my pulse, and a smile was on my lips as he asked me various questions about how I was feeling.

And then he stood back and he, too, smiled.

"You're good to go. Do you need any more medication for your headache?"

I shook my head, and then winced. Movement hurt. Carlisle gave me a knowing smile, his eyebrow raising. I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Yes, please. It still hurts."

He nodded knowingly, and, after giving me some pain killers, he shooed me out of his office as he began to pour over the notes he'd taken over the past few days during my withdrawls. I shook my head in amusement, and as soon as I closed the office door, my arms were filled with soft, brown hair and cool skin.

"Hello, Arianna," I chuckled, and she pulled back to look into my eyes. Her green gaze was piercing and there was a happy bounce to her step.

"So?" she probed, and I beamed.

"It's over," I breathed. "Its finally over."

Her smile turned very soft then, and she took my hand before hauling me into the living room. I gulped when I saw the reception waiting for me.

Edward, unsmiling but accepting. Bella, a content expression lighting her soft face. Emmett, frowning and tapping his very large foot unhappily on the floor. Alice and Japser, unaware of the world around them. And Esme, smiling very tenderly at me and Arianna.

I tried to smile back, but I couldn't quite manage it. I couldn't smile as I remembered then the reason I was here. The words I had to say.

"Is there something you need to tell us?" Edward asked, and I was surprised at how soft his voice was. I nodded numbly, and Arianna tugged on my hand, silently asking me to follow her. I did.

"Yeah," I mumbled, and I bit my lip. I knew that the words I was about to speak would hurt Arianna so much. But I _had_ to do this. I _had _to. For her. I took a deep breath in. "Yeah. There's something important I need to say."

_I have to leave_.

And then a pained expression flashed across Edward's face. I bit my lip harder, and I realized that he already knew what I was planning. But when his eyes met mine, they weren't angry, as I'd expected them to be. They were peaceful, calm.

"I gain nothing by being angry," he whispered, answering my confused thoughts. "I know you have to. I know you're only doing it to keep us safe. And we will be awaiting your return."

The silence in the room was deafening. Arianna's breath caught, and in that moment, the tears began to well up in her eyes. I turned to her, my eyes gentle, and let my fingers dance over her face.

"I have to go," I whispered, and she shook her head.

"But y-you don't! We can protect you. You c-can stay."

I smiled very softly, and pressed my forehead against hers, forcing her to meet my eyes.

"I have to. I will not put you in that kind of danger. One day — one day soon, I hope — I will come back to you. I will not leave you forever. I wouldn't be able to live, if I had to leave forever. But for now, it's not safe. _I'm_ not safe. I have to leave."

"No ... " she breathed, and I didn't speak. I merely stared into her eyes, not caring that everyone was watching on. In that moment, she was the only thing that mattered. She was my everything. And I needed her to understand. As much as I knew I needed to leave, I couldn't leave if she believed I'd never return.

"Arianna," I whispered, and she met my gaze once again. "I _will_ come back. Always."

Silence filled the room then, and my heart beat erratically.

And then, her soft, sweet voice washed over me again.

"Promise?" she asked, and a single, stray tear began a slow, sluggish path down her pale cheek. I caught the teardrop with my finger and placed my hands on either side of her face, forcing her to stare straight at me.

"I promise."

And she couldn't doubt me.

_( - **Arianna POV **- )_

"Yeah," he answered, and his voice was low, quiet. "Yeah. There's something important I need to say."

And then silence fell over the room. No one spoke. No one moved. And then Daddy's voice washed over us all, calm and peaceful.

"I gain nothing by being angry. I know you have to. I know you're only doing it to keep us safe. And we will be awaiting your return."

_Return_.

_We will be awaiting your return. _

My breath caught, and my heart pounded fast.

He couldn't return ... if he never left.

_Oh, God, Gabriel was going to leave me._

And that was when my heart broke once more. How could it keep healing? How could the millions of shattered pieces continue to piece back together, as it broke time and time again?

I tried desperately to hold back the tears.

"I have to go," he whispered, and I shook my head, and my voice was begging.

"But you don't! We can protect you. You can stay."

He smiled softly.

"I have to. I will not put you in that kind of danger. One day — one day soon, I hope — I will come back to you. I will not leave you forever. I wouldn't be able to live, if I had to leave forever. But for now, it's not safe. _I'm_ not safe. I have to leave."

"No ... " I breathed, and he didn't answer.

"Arianna," he whispered, and I met my gaze once again. "I _will_ come back. Always."

I knew that. I knew he would. Because I knew that, if he left, neither one of us would be able to go on.

I choked back a sob as I forced the single, simple word past my lips. The one word that voiced my acceptance.

"Promise?" I asked, and I could hold the tears back no longer. A single, solatary tear began to slide down my pale cheek. Gabriel caught it, and his eyes pierced into mine as he placed his hands on either side of my face. In that moment, I forgot everything. I forgot that my whole family was surrounding me, watching on. Because nothing else mattered. Only the one in front of me mattered.

"I promise," he finally breathed.

And I couldn't doubt him.

Because I could see the love, the trust, the pain, the longing, the sincerity shining in his eyes.

"I love you," I breathed, and he took me into his arms and held me close.

"I know. And I love you. So much."

And I understood then, how my heart was able to heal itself time and time again. It was because _he _was beside me. His arms, so strong, so warm around me, held me together, and they held my heart together.

And I knew that when he left, it would hurt. A lot.

But I would be fine. Because he would come back, and he would heal me again. Because, despite my own powers, I couldn't heal my own heart.

He was the only one that could piece me back together.

* * *

Very fluffy, no? Lol. I felt like I wanted to give you something fluffy, because it's gonna get very, very dramatic ... very, very soon. The plot twist of which I speak shall come into play within the next two chapters.

**NOTE**: No one guessed the huge plot twist! Guess again, if you want! The first person to guess it gets half of **_Chapter 18_** early!!

_**Please Review! **( I also accept Anon. reviews. So you don't need an account to review. **AND**, new POLL!)_

* * *

**_NEXT CHAPTER_**:

"W-why does it h-h-hurt so much, Mom?" I cried, and she held me close.

* * *


	18. Strength

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight. I do own Arianna and Gabriel, though. Thanks to my beta, **CrystalRaindrop**!

* * *

**_Never Too Late — Chapter Eighteen_**

**_Previously _**...

__

And I understood then, how my heart was able to heal itself time and time again. It was because _he _was beside me. His arms, so strong, so warm around me, held me together, and they held my heart together.

And I knew that when he left, it would hurt. A lot.

But I would be fine. Because he would come back, and he would heal me again. Because, despite my own powers, I couldn't heal my own heart.

He was the only one that could piece me back together.

**_September 15th, 2038 - Wednesday — 10:30 PM_**

I was saying goodbye for the first time in my life.

Sure, I'd said _goodbye_ before. I'd said goodbye to places, people, towns, schools ... but not to someone I loved so dearly. I'd said goodbye to people who I'd called friends, people who I had laughed with for years. I'd said goodbye to those who meant so much to me, to places I'd called home.

But it was nothing like this.

It had never broken my heart into so many pieces, pieces that I was sure wouldn't come together again until he came back, until he held me in his arms once more.

"Gabriel," I whispered, and my voice was so full of the pain I was trying so desperately to hold back.

He smiled sadly then.

"Don't cry, Arianna. Please, don't."

"I can't help it!" I whimpered, and he wrapped his arms around me, holding me close ... and for the brief time he would allow, holding me together.

"It hurts to see you cry over something I've done," he whispered, and I grasped to him tightly, never wanting to let go.

"Gabe ... "

But I knew I had to.

"I _will _see you soon," he whispered intensely, and I couldn't doubt him. And his words, so true, burned inside of me, touching the pieces of my heart that only he could hold together.

"_Soon_," I said, and I stressed the word. "Please."

He chuckled, and nodded. And then he stepped away from me, and his eyes closed, and I began to fall to pieces.

"Goodbye, Arianna," he whispered, and I didn't hear anything after that. I was vaguely aware of Gabriel saying goodbye to everyone else, shaking Daddy's hand and smiling softly. And then he was gone, and I remembered nothing.

_**September 16th, 2038 - Thursday — 4:20 AM **( Gabriel POV )_

Saying goodbye was the hardest thing I had ever done.

But I knew I had to.

I _knew_ I had to leave her. Not forever ... just for now.

Because I knew what I had to do.

I smiled sadly, and I stared out the window as the yellow cab sluggishly made its way throuh the rain toward the town of Seattle. I was so far away from _them_. How could they find me now?

But I knew they could. They _would_. And then, not only would they destroy me, they would destroy _her_, too.

I had to lead them on a false trail, and then possibly fake my death, for I knew they would not give up until they believed I was dead. And, possibly, even not then. If they had _any_ reason to believe I was still alive, they would still search for me.

I sighed deeply and rubbed my eyes. The withdrawals had exhausted me, both mentally and physically. I yawned.

"How long until we get to Seattle?" I asked, and the cab driver glanced back at me in the rearview mirror.

"About two more hours, sir," he replied, and he was obviously annoyed at the long drive. I didn't care.

"All right."

I knew I could sleep on the plane. I knew, there, that I would be safe. But until then, I would be fighting a losing battle to keep my eyes open.

I yawned again.

Maybe just a few minutes ...

And in seconds, I was sleeping silently against the window ... my only protection from the horrors of the world.

**_5:10 AM_**

I was jostled angrily around in the car, and my eyes snapped open. My ears were met with the sound of the cab driver cursing angrily at the car in front of us. He turned to me, and I blinked sleepily.

"What happened?"

"Stupid driver! Pulled right out in front of me, he did! I just barely managed to stop before hitting him! _IDIOT_!"

His final statement was yelled out of the window at the man driving in front of us now.

But I barely noticed.

For when I met the eyes of the young girl in the back of the car, a horrible longing filled my heart, and I had to wrap my arms tightly around my chest to hold my heart together.

Because the frightened, green eyes were so much like the ones I'd come to love.

I curled into the side of the cab, and tried desperately to remind myself _why_ I couldn't run back to her.

_The Hunters. Ceres. The Hunters. Ceres._

And, despite the chanting, the continuous reminder of the danger I would bring upon _her_ if I did go back, I wanted nothing more than to yell at the cab driver to turn around and bring me home.

But I didn't.

I couldn't.

_For her_.

_**5:50 AM **( Arianna POV )_

"Are you all right, sweetheart?"

I smiled softly and nodded, curling my knees closer to my chest. Mom's hands were cold as they gently caressed my face, and her gaze was concerned as she stared into my eyes. The worry was etched clearly on her soft features, and everything inside of me broke with her next words.

"I know how it feels, baby. Let it all out. Please, don't hold everything inside."

I began crying then, and it took a very long time for me to calm down.

I knew I was being stupid. I knew that he _would_ come back, no matter what. Because he had promised. He had promised he would. And I believed him.

But that didn't keep away the fear, or the longing, or the horrible sense of being _utterly alone_ that filled me.

"Arianna, sweetheart," my Mom murmured softly, and she simply held me while I sobbed. She ran her fingers gently through my hair, and rocked me back and forth slowly as I soaked her shirt through with my tears. "I love you, Arianna," she whispered, and my tears came fast. My words came faster, though.

"Mommy, h-h-h-how can I love h-him so m-much?" I whimpered, and I buried my head in her chest. "I'm so y-young, and he's so young, and I've o-o-only known h-him for such a sho-short time."

She laughed softly then. I knew she wasn't laughing _at me_, though, so I allowed the beautiful sound to wash over me like refreshing water.

"Time doesn't matter. When I laid eyes on your father, it was like nothing I'd ever felt before. _Nothing_mattered, except for him, and for me. I don't doubt the love you hold for Gabriel, Arianna. It doesn't matter. Time doesn't matter. _Age_ doesn't matter."

She laughed again then, and I choked on a sob as I clutched her sweater tighter in my hands.

"Gabriel was forced to grow up so fast, sweetie. He wasn't allowed to be a child. He is more mature than his age should allow. And you ... you're my sweet, thirty-year-old baby girl. You might physically be fifteen, Arianna," she said, and she pulled away to stare into my eyes as she whispered her next words. "But you've lived so long. You've seen so much. And you know, in your heart, that the love you feel is real. No matter what, no matter your age, or his age, or the time you've known each other, _this is love_."

"W-why does it h-h-hurt so much, Mom?" I cried, and she held me close.

"Because you left your heart with him. And until he comes back, you'll be incomplete. And that always hurts."

I couldn't stop crying.

"I w-want to be strong."

"I know," Mom whispered, and in that moment, as she stared at me with such pain in her eyes, something changed.

I wanted to be strong.

I _needed_ to be strong.

Not just for me, or for Gabriel. But for Mom, and for Daddy, and for my whole family ... for everyone around me. Because with each tear that I cried, I hurt them more.

I smiled then, and I wiped away the last few tears that were sluggishly making their way down my pale cheeks. I knew my heart would hurt until he came back. I knew I would be incomplete until his arms were around me once more. But for once, none of that mattered.

Because I knew I was being selfish, by crying over something so stupid. I _knew _Gabriel was coming back. I _knew _he was ... because I knew he would never lie to me. And yet I still cried, and every time I cried, I hurt mom, and Daddy, and my whole family.

So as I smiled at Mom, I locked away my pain.

"Are you all right, sweetie?" she asked, and I nodded.

"I am now."

_I have to be. Because I don't want to hurt you any longer_.

"I will be strong."

And I knew my words were so much more than an empty promise.

_**8:10 AM **( Gabriel POV )_

I was on the plane now, sighing as I stared out of the window. I felt sick, but I knew it wasn't from the turbulence. Instead, it was from the very thought of returning to the place that held so many horrible memories.

But, I reminded myself as a small smile made its was onto my lips, not all of the memories I had made in Burlington were bad ones.

I had met Arianna, and I had shared the best days of my life under the cloudy sky with her there. And though I'd only been with her for such a short time there, the beautiful memories she had created with me clouded out all the rest.

So as the plane slowly made it's way toward my destiny, I let the memories of Arianna wash over me, and I smiled as each one played out like a movie, a dream.

And then the plane landed, and I took a deep breath in as my feet landed on soild ground.

And I walked forward, unsure if I would ever walk away from this place, from this town, this world — the world of the Hunters — that that haunted my dreams.

_**2:12 PM **( Arianna POV )_

"I'm gonna go take a walk, Mom," I said, and she looked at me, worry shining in her eyes as I pulled on my shoes. But as I met her eyes, and smiled happily, she relaxed.

"All right, sweetheart. Your father is outside with Carlisle and Emmett. If you need anything, call them."

I rolled my eyes where she couldn't see. She was always worried about me. Of course, she had a reason to be. _Everyone_ was always worried about me. Though I knew they were only looking out for me, sometimes it got annoying.

"All right," I said, and she smiled, content, as I opened the door. "I won't go far. Be back soon."

I was almost out of the door when Mom called, "Oh, Arianna, don't go into the woods!"

I nodded, and then shut the door behind me.

And then, I was running. I was running as fast as I could — which, for a Vampire, wasn't very fast — and I wasn't paying attention where I was going.

Instead, I was thinking. My thoughts were running so fast, so confusing, that it almost made me dizzy. But I pushed on, trying to leave everything behind.

_Gabriel_.

But though it hurt to think his name, I smiled. I knew he'd come back. I knew he loved me. And that made everything so much easier. When Daddy had left Mom, she had truly believed that he didn't love her. That was why what was happening now was so different than what had happened to her. She had believed that her one true love didn't love _her_. I knew that Gabriel loved me, and forever would.

It was easy but at the same time, it was the hardest thing I'd ever done.

I smiled and slowed down. My feet pounded hard on the ground still, but nowhere nearly as fast as they had been. Instead, I moved forward at a human's pace.

And all around me, the sun shone as it so rarely did, and the grass waved in the breeze, and the trees, so close, yet so far away, awayed in the gentle wind.

I smiled, and took a deep breath in, and let my eyes flutter closed.

I was content. I was happy.

I was waiting.

_Gabriel_.

And then the wind blew again, and with the soft breeze it brought with it, it carried the gentle echo of words spoken so far away that only a Vampire could hear.

I, of course, couldn't make out what was said. But I was suddenly cold all over, and my heart beat faster than ever. I had never heard such a thing before. It was eerie, really. A voice, words, but at the same time, just a whisper, a mere breath in the wind.

But despite everything, I knew I needed to get away. I didn't know how, or why, I just knew I needed to run.

And so I did.

And when Daddy saw me running so fast, so frantically, he caught me up in his arms and held me close, and whispered softly to me until I calmed down. I noticed then that Uncle Emmett and Uncle Carlisle had both disappeared, and I knew then that Daddy had sent them after what I was running from.

I knew they wouldn't find it.

I closed my eyes and buried my head in Daddy's shoulder.

And then Uncle Carlisle and Uncle Emmett were back, and they whispered the words that made my world crash down around me.

"We couldn't catch him. But we caught his scent. It ... was a Hunter."

I whimpered in Daddy's arms, and held on tighter.

A Hunter.

Oh, God.

_They had followed us_.

* * *

Three people. Three. Out of all the people who follow this, three guessed the plot-twist. I send half of chapter eighteen to the first winner, just as promised. But yeah. **Contest Over**! No more guessing. Well, I guess you can guess. But there won't be a prize.

_**IMPORTANT NOTE**:_ If you review, I'll update a day early!!

_**Please Review! **( I also accept Anon. reviews. So you don't need an account to review. Oh, and **NEW POLL**! Please vote. The story I write after this is up to you! )_

* * *

**_NEXT CHAPTER_**:

I heard Alice's scream of pain in the same moment that the door in front of me slammed open. I barely heard, or saw anything, for I could hear nothing through Arianna's terrified screams, and I could see nothing through the wall of blackness that set over me.

* * *


	19. Captured

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight. I do own Arianna and Gabriel, though. Thanks to my beta, **CrystalRaindrop**!

* * *

**_Never Too Late — Chapter Nineteen_**

**_Previously _**...

_And then Uncle Carlisle and Uncle Emmett were back, and they whispered the words that made my world crash down around me._

_"We couldn't catch him. But we caught his scent. It ... was a Hunter."_

_I whimpered in Daddy's arms, and held on tighter._

_A Hunter._

_Oh, God._

They had followed us.

_**September 16th, 2038 - Thursday — 3****:00 PM **( Edward POV )_

"She's with Bella now. She's calmed down some ... but not much," I whispered, and as I spoke, I remembered the frightened, _terrified _look that had danced in Arianna's eyes.

Carlisle was pacing in front of me, a worried expression etched onto his ageless face. I pressed my own lips together in a firm line, my hands gripping the arms of the chair I was sitting on so tightly I was afraid of breaking it.

A Hunter, here in Forks.

And he had been _so close _to my baby girl.

The thought sickened me.

_"The scent was fresh. They followed us. They're here," _Carlisle thought, and he sighed deeply, running a hand through his hair.

"They?" I asked dryly, my anger spiking. "How many are there, then?"

Carlisle shook his head and dropped into the black, leather chair behind the desk he'd used so many years ago — and was now using again.

"I don't know." He spoke aloud, and I wondered why. But then I realized that the rest of the family was probably listening in. "We caught the scent of a _single_ Hunter, but you know as well as I do that there could be — and probably are — more."

"But he came alone," I whispered, and I was perplexed. "And he _ran_. He didn't attack, even though Arianna was alone. He didn't try and kill her."

As the words slipped past my lips, I clenched the chair tighter. Just the _thought _of a Hunter being close enough to hurt Arianna made me _so angry_. But I wasn't angry at the Hunter. Instead, I was angry at myself, for letting her go off alone, for putting her in so much danger.

"True," Carlisle said, and he pressed his hands together. His brow was puckered in concentration, and his thoughts were confused. _"He could have been scouting ... to see if we actually were here. Or maybe he truly did come alone. He could have followed us, without the others knowing. We need to know, to find out, soon."_

I nodded my head in agreement, and I was already forming a plan in my mind. It was my responsibility to keep both Arianna and Bella safe — and I would do it, no matter the cost. But ...

"Should we just move again?" I asked, and I wondered why Carlisle hadn't thought of such a simple course of action.

But when he spoke, I knew.

"We could. But they would follow us again. We can cover our tracks, yes, but they can catch our scent, and we can do nothing to mask it. They _would_ find us again."

"Then we have to kill them," I stated, and my voice was cold, hard. I knew it had to be done. Carlisle did, too ... and he didn't like it.

"Yes," he finally agreed. "We will have to. We can leave none alive. They will rejoin their coven, just as last time. The only way we will be safe is to destroy them."

I nodded, and leaned back in my chair.

I, of course, remembered Gabriel's words, and my worry deepened.

_"Today, they were far weaker than they are normally. They didn't heal nearly as fast, and they moved slowly, fought weakly. If ... I hadn't done what I did, I truly believe that none of us would be here right now."_

Taking the Hunters on as they were would be dangerous, stupid even. But we had no other choice.

Carlisle seemed to be thinking along the same lines.

"We are at a disadvantage. We can only hope that there are very few here. We will have the element of surprise, of course, but that only helps so much. As soon as they realize what is going on, they will fight back ... and we could lose."

I let my eyes flutter closed. I didn't want to think about it. I couldn't bare to think about losing any one of my family. Or, God forbid, Bella ... or Arianna.

I clenched my fists tightly, and breathed slowly through my nose.

"For now, let's just concentrate on the Hunter we sensed today," I said, and I was surprisingly calm. "You and I should leave soon. We need to hunt him, to kill him. Emmett, at the very least, should stay here. Jasper should come, but someone needs to stay behind with ... someone needs to stay behind."

Carlisle nodded, and then stood to his feet. He walked from his office, and I followed.

"Meet me out front in five minutes. I'll give you a little time."

_"To say goodbye," _he added silently, and I nodded in understanding, knowing the words he didn't even dare to think. _In case we never come back_.

I turned and walked slowly up the stairs. As I pushed open the door to the room Bella and I shared, I met the eyes of the love of my life, and I smiled sadly. I sat beside her on the bed, and she took my hand in hers, opening our silent connection.

_"You're leaving."_

It wasn't a question. Instead, a statement. I nodded, my sad smile slipping as I took her softly, quietly — so as not to wake Arianna, who was laying beside us — into my arms.

_"Yes. I have to. Carlisle and I will be going. Jasper, too. Emmett will be here with you, and Alice, Esme and Arianna. You'll be safe, don't worry."_

_"I'm not worried about _me_," _she thought forcefully, and I could hear the concern, the love, even in her thoughts. _"I'm worried for _you_. Be safe, _please_."_

_"I will."_

And then I looked into her eyes again, and I held her close.

_"I love you. I _will_ come back. I promise I will."_

_"You don't know that."_

_"I do." _I whispered even within my thoughts, and as I spoke, I pressed my lips firmly to hers. Our lips moved together frantically, every thought, every action filled with the desperation and love we felt. I didn't want to let her go. I didn't want to leave her. But I had to.

I pulled back, and she was smiling as she stared into my eyes.

_"Be safe."  
_  
"I will," I whispered, and I moved from her arms, and I turned my back on her.

And then I ran, unwilling to look again into the eyes I loved so much, afraid that, if I did, I wouldn't be able to force myself to leave.

So instead, I ran, and I met up with Carlisle and Jasper, and even Emmett — who was looking none too happy about having to stay behind, but whose thoughts were firm, and focused on protecting the ones that meant so much to us all.

"Go. I _will_ protect them," he said, and for once, he was utterly serious, all traces of humor gone.

I smiled at him, and nodded, and then, like a shadow in the night, we were gone.

_**3:30 PM **( Gabriel POV )_

As I moved slowly toward the place I had once called home, I felt uneasy, like something was wrong. But then again, it could have something to do with the fact that I was _here_, sneaking into the Hunter's _base_. Dangerous? Of course not!

I rolled my eyes at myself, and I silently followed the path of a young Hunter as he opened the door, hidden beneath a cliff, covered in moss. I slid through the door behind him, knowing that I had to move silently, and without a trace. Thus, I couldn't use my own pass code, or my own fingerprint. They couldn't know I was _ever _here.

I knew I was being stupid.

I should just move forward with my plan. I should just fake my death, and then go back home to Arianna.

But I had left behind the only possessions in this world that meant anything to me. I'd left behind the small box of trinkets that had belonged to my mother so long ago. And I couldn't leave them there. I _couldn't_ ... for everything in that box was a piece of my past that I was unwilling to let go.

I sighed and then stiffened, my breath catching.

"Who's there?"

I cursed silently and held my breath, desperate to stay silent.

And then I saw _him —_ the man I had called Master for so long — and my heart began beating erratically in my chest. His eyes darted around the room, searching the shadows silently. I eased myself into the space behind the wall and the door, and prayed to whatever God was listening that I wouldn't be found.

But then he, too, moved on, and I was able to dart, unseen, through the halls once more.

And then I was in my room, and I was holding the small, jewel encrusted box that had been given to me so long ago. And it was then, in the darkened room, that I allowed myself to smile.

Soon, I would be destroying my past. Everything that I had been would be no more.

I clutched the box to my chest and ran, unaware of the eyes, so dark, so cold, watching me.

_**5:00 PM **( Bella POV )_

I was laying quietly with Arianna, humming my lullaby softly, when I first caught _their_ scent.

Before I could react, though, Emmett was in the doorway, and his lips were set in a firm line. Though he seemed so serious, his eyes held the panic he wouldn't allow his expression to betray.

"They're here. Seven of them. Take Arianna and hide her."

"But — "

"NO! You're not fighting with us on this one. Take Arianna and _run_!"

"Emmett ... "

I didn't want to leave. How could I!? I couldn't leave Emmett and Rosalie, and Alice and Esme to fight alone! But as I turned and looked at my daughter, still sleeping so peacefully, my heart clenched painfully. And when Emmett spoke again, his voice was soft, calm, though the urgency was still so clear.

"Now, Bella._ Please_."

I nodded and took Arianna into my arms, careful not to wake her.

But by then it was too late.

I heard Alice's scream of pain in the same moment that the door in front of me slammed open. I barely heard, or saw, anything, for I could hear nothing through Arianna's terrified screams, and I could see nothing through the wall of blackness that set over me.

_**5:10 PM **( Edward POV )_

He was strong ... stronger than any before him. But he was still no match for the three of us, and within minutes, he had been slain.

"May you find peace with God," I murmured, my eyes slowly closing as I stood from the crude grave we had created. And then I turned my back and walked away, my father and my brother at my side. We were silent as we moved swiftly through the forest, careful not to make one sound.

But though the forest around us was silent, _my_ world was not.

_"He was alone — his scent was the only one I could sense. Either he came alone, or the others have not crossed paths with him in several hours."_

Carlisle's mind was confused, worried still.

_"I honestly believe that they would not send a single Hunter here alone. There _have_ to be others. And we need to find them."_

I nodded, and my lips were pressed together in a firm line. And though I could not completely block out the thoughts of my family, my world was relatively silent for the rest of the run home.

But as we grew ever closer to the house, Jasper finally let his thoughts, concerned, washed over me.

_"He wasn't afraid when facing us. It was almost as if he knew he was going to lose and did nothing to prevent it."_

I frowned deeply.

"Do you think it means something?"

He spoke aloud now. "I do not know. But his actions, his emotions ... it was almost as if he was acting as a sacrifice, a ... diversion to - to draw us all away. I don't know, but ... "

_A diversion_.

I heard nothing else after he spoke those two words, and my frozen heart flared with desperation as I ran faster than I ever had before.

Oh, God, no ... please, no ...

We'd left. We'd left them alone with only Emmett as a guard. Sure, they could fight. They had, time and time again.

But they couldn't win.

_No, no, no_ ...

Carlisle seemed to realize in that moment what was pushing me so hard, and his thought echoed mine.

_"Please let them be safe,"_ he whispered, his eyes closed as he ran beside me, slower by only a fraction in his own desperation. _"God, please let them be safe."_

And then a scream, so torn, so broken, echoed throughout the dark forest, and I stumbled from the trees, my eyes wide, and my own terrified thoughts blocking out those around me.

_No, no, no ..._

I was frozen, numb, as I bolted to the door and threw it open.

I fell to my knees and cried out.

Before me, Bella, gashes on her forehead that were just beginning to heal, was holding Alice — her eyes closed, her breathing shallow — in her arms, sobs breaking free so loud, so pained. I couldn't see anyone else — I couldn't see Esme, or Emmett, Rosalie or ... or ... Oh, God, Arianna ...

"I c-couldn't ... w-we ... Edward," Bella whimpered, and as I staggered forward, Jasper and Carlisle ran through the doorway. And the absoulate terror, the horrible, all-encasing pain and sorrow that swept over us all as Jasper lost control of his emotions made me kneel over, unable to stand any longer.

And then my brother's voice broke through everything else.

"Alice," he whimpered, and he gently took the one he loved so much from the arms of _my_ love. "Alice, baby ... _Alice_ ... "

"Bella," I murmured softly, and I took her into my arms, holding her close. Without a word, she opened her thoughts to me, and she let me see what had happened. I was sobbing by the time she broke the connection once more. I buried my head in her hair, and spoke to Carlisle.

"They have her. Oh, God, they have Arianna. Emmett, Rosalie and Esme went after them," I whispered, and he stiffened, and his thoughts were consumed by the woman he loved. And despite the fact that only a single thought was spared for Arianna, I couldn't find it in myself to be angry at him.

As I staggered to my feet, leaving Bella crying on the ground, I could only find anger.

As I raced toward the doorway, intent on finding them, _killing_ them, all I could find was sorrow.

And as I passed by my youngest brother, weeping silently over Alice's still body, I could only find desperation.

Because there was too much pain, too much terror, too much death.

And as I my feet hit the ground, fast and hard, I closed my eyes and cried.

* * *

Hmm ... drama much? Told ya it was comin'. Oh, oh, oh! I made me a website! Check it out by clicking on my "homepage" link in my profile. (Right above my avatar!)

**NOTE**: OK, before I start, please don't think I'm ungrateful and I AM NOT COMPLAINING. I have **the most amazing** reviewing group on this whole site, in my opinion. But, between chapters 16 and 18, I have dropped over 70 reviews. And currently I am spending _**every single second**_ of my free time to write this for you! So, unless the review count goes back up to what it was, I'm going to space out my updates a _little._ Once every three days, rather than every two. The reason? Simple. I am working _very, very_ hard to update every other day — if you appreciate my hard work enough to leave a quick review, I'll continue. If you don't, I will simply space out updates a _tiny, tiny_ bit.

_**Please Review! **( I also accept Anon. reviews. So you don't need an account to review. )_

* * *

**_NEXT CHAPTER_**:

And then I heard him, and I saw him, and the words he spoke haunted me even as a dark, black haze set over me.

"Welcome home, Gabriel."

* * *


	20. Never Too Late

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight. I do own Arianna and Gabriel, though. Thanks to my beta, **CrystalRaindrop**!

* * *

**_Never Too Late — Chapter Twenty_**

**_Previously _**...

_"They have her. Oh, God, they have Arianna. Emmett, Rosalie and Esme went after them," I whispered, and he stiffened, and his thoughts were consumed by the woman he loved. And despite the fact that only a single thought was spared for Arianna, I couldn't find it in myself to be angry at him._

_As I staggered to my feet, leaving Bella crying on the ground, I could only find anger._

_As I raced toward the doorway, intent on finding them, killing them, all I could find was sorrow._

_And as I passed by my youngest brother, weeping silently over Alice's still body, I could only find desperation._

_Because there was too much pain, too much terror, too much death._

_And as I my feet hit the ground, fast and hard, I closed my eyes and cried._

_**September 16th, 2038 - Thursday — 5:10 PM **( Bella POV )_

For one second, I was in his arms, and it felt like, for one brief, fleeting moment, that everything would be all right.

And then he left, and my world fell to pieces once more.

I knew I needed to pull myself together. Already, Carlisle was moving toward Jasper and Alice, and I was simply sitting here, useless, crying over things that couldn't be changed. I was crying over my family, torn apart. I was crying over Alice, already immobile from there the dagger had pierced her frozen heart.

But most of all, I was crying for my daughter, and for the man I loved more than anything.

"Bella."

Someone was calling my name, but I couldn't place the voice.

I was numb.

Frozen.

"Bella."

_Edward._

_Alice._

_Arianna._

"Bella!"

I turned then, the loud, rough voice tearing me from my thoughts, from the pain that overcame me.

I met Carlisle's eyes, and they were worried. I snapped out of the haze that had settled over me then. He took my hand and moved me over to where Jasper was still sitting with Alice. He took both of my hands in his and stared me straight in the eye.

"Bella, listen to me. I need you to keep Jasper calm. I can't help Alice if he doesn't calm down, and nothing I do is helping. Please."

I nodded numbly, and turned to Jasper.

He was sitting on the floor, Alice in his arms. His eyes were haunted, filled with pain and fear, fear of losing the one who meant so much to him. I moved forward slowly, and placed my hand on his arm.

"Jasper?" I whispered, and he turned to me then, and though his eyes met mine, I knew he wasn't truly looking at me. His gaze was curiously empty as his fingers, trembling, ran through Alice's short, spiky hair.

"Alice," he whimpered, and the sound was so pained, so broken. And as everything he felt leaked out and overcame me, I curled my fingers together.

But I had to help him.

"Jasper, look at me. Jasper, please, you have to ... to calm down. You can't help Alice if you're like this."

My words seemed to simply bounce off of him. He didn't hear me. He didn't see me.

He turned his gaze from me, and as his eyes landed on Alice's trembling, pale body, a loud sob tore from his throat as his eyes closed. Anguish, terror, horror, loss, pain, love, fear ... it all rolled off of him in waves, and Carlisle's hands shook as he tried so desperately to help Alice.

"Jasper!" I cried, desperate now.

I reached forward, and placed my hands on either side of his face, forcing his eyes to meet mine. They weren't empty, but I was sure I preferred the empty look to ... to _this_. To the absolute _helplessness_ that surrounded and overwhelmed him.

"Bella," he whimpered, and his body shook with the intensity of his sobs. "Alice is ... Oh, God, _Alice_ ... I c-can't lose h-h-her!"

"I know," I whispered, and I spoke slowly, forcefully. "I know. I _know_, Jasper. I can't lose her either. But you can't help her unless you calm down."

Pain. Terror. Fear.

"Carlisle can't help her. _I_ can't help her, until you get your emotions under control. Please, Jasper, _please_."

Hope. Helplessness.

"For Alice."

Love.

"_Do it for Alice_."

I knew that those four simple words, if anything, would bring him out of the haze that had set over him.

And I was right.

They did, and though he was still sobbing and shaking, the horrible feelings that had filled the room slowly disappeared, and I was able to take in a deep, unneeded breath.

"Thank you, Jasper," I breathed, and he nodded numbly, his fingers trembling so hard now that he had to clench them into a fist to hold them still.

Carlisle spoke then, and I could feel the pain and sorrow beginning to fill the room once more. I grasped Jasper's hand tightly, and tried to smile encouragingly, but I wasn't quite sure if I'd managed it.

"The dagger pierced her heart, but since it was removed, she will not die immediately."

_Immediately_.

I felt sick, and it was all I could do to keep my eye open. Jasper was sobbing again, and I wrapped my arms around him as best I could, trying to offer comfort the only way I knew how.

"Can you do anything for her?" I asked, and my voice was only above a whisper.

Carlisle's lips were pressed tightly together as his large hand held Alice's frail, pale fingers tightly. His eyes were dark, his expression anguished.

"No. Arianna ... is the only one that can help her at this point. We can only hope that Edward and the others are ... we can only hope that they bring her home."

I nodded, and buried my head in Jasper's shoulder as we wept silently, together, for the ones we loved.

_**5:32 PM **( Gabriel POV )_

I was running, running faster than I had in a very long time. And though my footsteps were fast, they were silent. I slowed to a quick walk as I approached the door that would lead to my freedom.

And then I heard them.

"We have her."

I felt my heart fluttering wildly in my chest as I pressed myself tightly against the wall. The voice was so familiar. I winced when it spoke again — it was Ceres talking, and very close by. I tried desperately to calm my breathing as my heart crashed away in my chest.

"Lawson just called. They're bringing her in."

_Bringing who in? What were they talking about?_

But I shook my head. I didn't have time to linger. I had to get out of here._ Now_.

But then Ceres spoke again, and my flew open wide in the same moment that my fingers began trembling and my heart stopped dead in my chest.

"The Cullen's put up quite a fight. Three Hunters are dead. But we have the smallest one — Arianna, was it? — and I plan on a public execution. I want every Hunter there. _No exceptions_."

My throat was dry, and I fell to my knees before I could reach out to hold myself up.

_Arianna_.

_Arianna_.

_They had Arianna_.

Oh, God, no ...

But I knew it was true. I knew it was. Because the tone in which Ceres spoke was so sure, so certain.

I couldn't move. I couldn't breathe. I could barely think, for the only thing running through my mind was _her_. I could see her, feel her, hear her ... Oh, God, _no_.

I had left to _save _her, so why now?

Why _her_?

I tried desperately to control my breathing, vaguely remembering that there was a reason that I needed to stay quiet. I couldn't quite call it back, though, and I couldn't stay silent, no matter how hard I tried.

And then I heard _him_, and I saw him, and the words he spoke haunted me even as a dark, black haze set over me.

"Welcome home, Gabriel."

_**5:39 PM **( Edward POV )_

I was flying.

The wind rushed past my face, and my feet hit the ground for a length of time so short it couldn't even be measured before I took my next step. I was running faster, more desperate, than I ever had before.

I'd long ago caught up with Rosalie, Emmett and Esme, and now they ran behind me, just as desperate, but not as fast.

I could smell _them _now, and it made me sick to think that they had my baby girl ... Arianna.

The anger rose within me once more, but I pushed it down, needing to concentrate on what I was doing, where I was going. For I knew if I didn't, if I let myself slow down for even one second, that they would be gone, and Arianna would be gone.

Their scent grew weaker with each step I took. Had I gone in the wrong direction?

No. I was sure of that.

But they had been given an advantage, for in the brief seconds that it took my family to realize that Arianna had been taken, they had been running. And those brief seconds were all they needed; they were fast. Almost as fast as I was, and surely faster than the rest of my family.

I cursed loudly, and I pushed myself harder.

Their scent was almost gone now.

And then I heard the voice of the one I loved so much, the one I considered a mother, running softly through my mind.

_"Edward, it's too late. We need to head back, gather everyone, and — "_

"I'm not stopping until I have her back! I'm not stopping until I _kill every single one of them_!" I shouted, and Esme cringed at my harsh words; she didn't speak again, but as we continued onwards, I knew she was right.

The scent was almost gone. So weak now that I could barely follow it.

I fell to my knees and cried out, and the sound was so full of pain, so full of the anguish that washed over me.

"Edward," Esme whispered, and she kneeled down beside me, leaving Emmett and Rosalie a few steps behind. She placed her hand on my shoulder, and in that moment, as I let my guard down, as I let myself be comforted, I heard everything. I saw everything. I knew.

It wasn't too late.

It was _never_ too late.

I would find her. I _had_ to. I would bring my baby girl home. For Bella. For myself. For our family. Because I loved her.

I stood to my feet, and though I no longer could find their scent, I knew where I was going. I had heard their thoughts, understood their intentions.

I was going back to the place we had just left. I was going back to the place we had called home for such a short time, the place that, though it held so many bad memories, had truly brought me and Bella through the final stumbling block of our relationship — Jacob. The place where my baby girl had met the one person she would love for the rest of her life.

The place that, though it held so many _wonderful_ memories, had torn us apart.

I was going to find Arianna.

I was going to bring her home.

_"We're going home to meet up with the others and let them know what is happening,"_ Esme let me know silently. _"We will follow you immediately. Do not worry. We _will_ find her."_

I took comfort in her words, and I didn't doubt them.

Because it was _never too late_.

* * *

OHMYGOSH! _My Miracle, My Angel_ was nominated for two awards ( **Best POV** and **Best Future Fic** ) at "The Twilight Awards" and _Cinderella_ was also nominated for two ( **Best One-Shot Short** and **Best Song Fic**). _Oops? _was nominated for one ( **Best Comedy**). Please go vote! ( Not necessarily for me, though! ) LINK ON MY PROFILE!

**NOTE**: My deal still stands. If my review count stays steady, I will update on Thursday. If not, it'll be on Friday. But don't worry — I will never give up on this story. Reviews just make updates come faster.

_**Please Review! **( 'Cause reviews keep Alice ( And Arianna! ) alive! )_

* * *

**_NEXT CHAPTER_**:

"Hold on," I sobbed. "Please, Alice, hold on ... "

* * *


	21. In The End

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight. I do own Arianna and Gabriel, though. Thanks to my beta, **CrystalRaindrop**!

* * *

**_Never Too Late — Chapter Twenty-One_**

**_Previously _**...

_( Bella POV )_

_"Can you do anything for her?" I asked, and my voice was only above a whisper._

_Carlisle's lips were pressed tightly together as his large hand held Alice's frail, pale fingers tightly. His eyes were dark, his expression anguished._

_"No. Arianna ... is the only one that can help her at this point. We can only hope that Edward and the others are ... we can only hope that they bring her home."_

_I nodded, and buried my head in Jasper's shoulder as we wept silently, together, for the ones we loved._

_( Gabriel POV )_

_And then I heard him, and I saw him, and the words he spoke haunted me even as a dark, black haze set over me._

_"Welcome home, Gabriel."_

_( Edward POV )_

"We're going home to meet up with the others and let them know what is happening," _Esme let me know silently._ "We will follow you immediately. Do not worry. We will find her."

_I took comfort in her words, and I didn't doubt them._

_Because it was never too late_.

_**September 18th, 2038 - Saturday — 7:10 AM **( Gabriel POV )_

I honestly don't remember much. I remember _him_, and I remember the pain in my chest, so strong, so _intense_, that I was unable to breathe. I remember the darkness, too, but that's all.

I blinked, and moaned, and then I felt soft, cold hands on me, and my heart skipped a beat, then began to crash erratically in my chest.

"Gabriel?"

The voice was soft, like an Angel's. Like _my_ angel's. But it couldn't be. I closed my eyes tighter, and wished the nightmares away.

"Gabriel, are you all right?"

And then I felt her lips on my forehead, and I knew I wasn't dreaming.

I felt relief that she was still alive, and I felt horror that the fact that she, too, was chained and trapped.

But I felt happy ... that she was here, beside me.

My eyes fluttered open, and I was met with the most beautiful sight I'd ever seen. Her hair was messy, and her skin was stained with mud and dirt, but her eyes were shining with love, and with the tears that I knew I'd caused. I groaned, trying to whisper her name, but all that came out was a pained moan.

"Shhh," she murmured softly, running something cold and wet over my forehead. "Don't try to speak. You've been asleep for a very long time."

"Arianna," I moaned, and then her cold, comforting arms were around me. I licked my lips — so dry — and tried to move. My whole body was so stiff. I groaned in pain, and Arianna ran her hands gently over my face, my neck, my shoulders, cooling me down. I smiled.

"How do you feel?" she asked, and I wanted to keep my eyes open so badly. I didn't want to take them off of her, but they were so heavy ...

"Hurts," I whimpered, and her lips ran softly over the sweaty, dirty skin of my forehead.

"They hurt you, didn't they?" she whispered, and I nodded, licking my lips again.

"Doesn't matter," I murmured. "Don't bother healing me. Save your strength."

"But — "

He voice was so beautiful, even when she was arguing with me. I smiled again.

"No. Please, don't."

She didn't respond, but the pain still shot through my body with each beat of my heart. The pulsing agony assured me that I was still alive, that I was still here, with Arianna ... with my angel.

"Sleep now," she murmured softly, and I nodded, breathing out deeply.

Even if I was here, awaiting my death, I was happy that she was beside me. It was selfish, really. It was selfish that I was glad she was here, because in admitting that to myself, I was admitting that I would rather she die, too, than having to go through this alone.

I wanted her to be safe, more than anything. But I knew that if she wasn't here, I wouldn't be able to continue on.

"I love you," I breathed, and she whispered the words back, so soflty, so tenderly. And in that moment, I fell back into a deep, deep sleep, filled with nightmares and dreams, visions and thoughts that made me doubt if the angel holding me so softly could possibly be real.

_**7:12 AM **( Bella POV )_

"How is she?" I asked softly, and Esme — who was now watching over Alice in Carlisle's place — shook her head sadly ... a bad sign. Jasper still held Alice so gently, but now Esme was here, holding _me_ ... though she probably needed the comfort more than I did. I could see the pain in her eyes, and as her hands shook, I could see her falling to pieces.

I had stayed behind.

It hurt so, so much ... to know that Arianna was out there, alone, in the hands of those who wanted nothing more than to kill her. It hurt to know that Edward, the only man I'd ever love, was chasing after them, running to _find _them, to find our daughter, our miracle.

It hurt to see Alice laying before me, too, so pale, so fragile. It hurt to see, to _feel_, Jasper's pain, his fear, his loss.

But through all the hurt, there was hope, too, and I held on as tight as I could to that tiny glimmer as it stretched through the anguish to try and reach us ... us who had so little hope left.

But Esme's next words made my fingers slip, and they made me fall deeper into the darkness.

"She won't live much longer," she said softly, and she moved from Alice's side to place a comforting hand on my shoulder. "Not without help."

"Damn it!" I yelled, and I stood to my feet and began pacing. I knew that, if I could cry, the tears of frustration would be rolling fast and hot down my pale cheeks. "I feel so _useless_! I should have gone with Edward. I should ... I should have gone, too. I should be out there _doing something_, rather than sitting here trying to pretend that everything's ... that everything's going to be okay!"

My voice broke on the last word, and I began sobbing again. Esme moved to my side quickly, taking me into her arms. But instead of feeling comforted in her embrace, I felt ashamed. Why was I sitting here, crying, as the ones I loved died?

"I feel so useless. I should have gone. _I should have gone_."

Esme ran her fingers softly through my hair.

"Oh, sweetheart," she whispered softly. "Edward wouldn't have let you. It's too dangerous for you, as young as you are. You don't know enough. You haven't trained enough. And you wanted to be with Alice," she murmured, but her words still didn't comfort me.

"But I can't do anything for Alice, either," I whimpered, and I pulled myself from Esme's embrace, for I couldn't bare the feelings that washed over me as I tried to take comfort in the arms, in the words, of the one who needed comfort more than anything else.

"You can be here for her, and for Jasper. If you had gone," Esme continued gently, "You would have died. You know it's true."

"I know," I whispered, and my hands were shaking as I dropped down by Alice's side and took her cold, hard hand in mine. "I know. _I know_. I just ... feel like I should be doing something more. Something for Alice. Something for Arianna. Something for Edward. Something. _Anything_. Anything but sitting here doing _nothing_."

"Sometimes ... " Esme mused quietly. "That's all we _can_ do."

And I knew she was right.

I couldn't help Alice, for I couldn't heal ... and I couldn't help Arianna, for I couldn't fight.

I dropped my head in my hands and tried to hold the sobs in.

"Bel ... la ... "

And then she whispered my name, and her eyes fluttered open, and the hope that Jasper felt as Alice whispered _his _name washed over us all.

I choked on a sob, and held her hand tighter. Esme was right. The only thing I could do now was wait, and watch, and hope, and dream, and pray.

"Hold on," I sobbed. "Please, Alice, hold on ... "

_( **Edward POV** )_

It was dangerous, and there was a very high chance that none of us would make it out alive.

Yet, despite that, as my fingers ripped into the cloth seats of the plane that I held so hard, I felt _excited_. I felt energized. I felt the need to feel hot, thick blood pouring through my fingers, flesh ripping under _my_ touch.

A comforting hand was placed on my shoulder.

_"Calm down, Edward. We will make it in time,"_Carlisle reassured me gently._"Remember, they can travel no faster than we can. Arianna is in no immediate danger. The Master Hunter will want to use her as an example to the others, or perhaps bait to catch Gabriel. They will not harm her."_

I nodded, and I knew his words were true.

And it was strange. For in that moment, I felt no worry. I only felt anger, and hatred, and the _need_ to fight, to take life, to make _them_ scream out in pain.

I licked my lips in anticipation, almost as if waiting to taste their blood, the blood that I knew I _couldn't_ taste. But I could _feel _it, and I could listen to their hearts as they slowly took their last breath.

The plane landed, and then I was on my own two feet, running, moving so fast that my father, and my brother and my sister, could barely keep up.

_"Once we arrive_," Carlisle informed me, and his thoughts blocked out those of Emmett and Rosalie. _"We will need to stay silent. We can follow their scent in, for it is much more noticeable here, but from then on out, we must stay silent and unseen."_

I nodded. I knew the need to stay quiet would limit the amount of pain I was able to inflict on any one person, but the life of my daughter was much more important.

I sighed, and I occupied my thoughts with my family, with memories of Bella and Arianna, as I tried to block out the thoughts of those around me — the worry that Rosalie felt, and the excitement that coursed through Emmett's veins.

I caught their scent once again — stronger this time; we were going in the right direction now, I was _sure_ — and I pushed myself harder than ever.

For I wouldn't be able to continue on if ...

No. I refused to think those thoughts. We _would_ make it in time. We had to.

_( **Gabriel POV** )_

My eyes fluttered open once more, but instead of seeing the only thing in the world that I _wanted_to see — my Arianna — I saw a pair of cold, dark eyes.

My heart beat frantically as I looked around in panic; where was Arianna?! But my silent question was answered then, and though I knew she was safe for the moment, I knew neither of us would live much longer ... and the thought made my heart clench painfully.

"She has been taken to a different chamber," the man said, and he roughly pulled me to my feet. I groaned in pain, and my stiff muscles burned as I was forced to walk forward.

My surroundings quickly changed; one second, I was inside the dark, echoing hallway, and the next, I was in the sunlight, surrounded by the men and woman I had once called friends.

I winced as the sun, so bright, burned my eyes after so many days in darkness.

I was roughly handled as the men surrounding me took me from the filthy clothing I was wearing and dressed me in pure white. I briefly wondered why, but then chains were wrapped around my wrists, and I was forced to begin walking once more.

My heart was pounding hard and fast in my chest.

And though I wanted more than anything to understand what was happening, I didn't utter a single word, or a single cry as the chains cut into my skin and the blood stained the sleeves of the pure white shirt I wore. I bit my lip against the pain, and forced my thoughts away from the warm, thick blood sliding down my pale skin.

"Don't move," the man commanded, and I didn't say a word. But he left behind two men to watch over me, and as I was left in silence once more.

_I wish I'd never come_, I thought briefly, but then I realized that I didn't.

If I hadn't come, I wouldn't have ever known that Arianna had been captured. I knew I was going to die — and Arianna, too. And I knew that, even if I _had_stayed behind with her in Forks, I wouldn't have been able to fight the hunters off, to keep Arianna safe — I was far too weak. I would have been a hindrance, rather than a help ... and she still would have been captured.

So even if I was about to die, I was glad I'd come. Because I'd rather die having only lived seventeen years, than live a long life without_ her_.

My only regret was being unable to save Arianna's life. I didn't care that I was going to die. I only wanted to save _her_. I knew there was no way, though. I could stall, of course, in the hopes that her family — so much stronger than me — would come to her rescue. But it was unlikely, for there were most likely many casualties during the fight to capture Arianna. I was sure that they, too, were weak.

I don't know why it hurt so much to imagine Arianna's family being hurt. I'd barely known them. But as I imagined each one of them falling ...

"Khinlock!"

I was ripped from my anguished thoughts as the voice, loud and rough, washed over me. I winced, and let my eyes close as I was forced back into the sunlight.

And then _he_ was in front of me, and though he was smiling, I could see the hatred shining in his eyes.

"Gabriel," Ceres said, and he shook his head, sighing deeply. "You were once my strongest fighter. Now, you are but a boy, weak and useless. Why did you betray me? You could have been great."

I simply glared at him, my eyes hard. I didn't say a word — he wasn't worth it.

"Nevertheless ... " he began, and he trailed off, smiling. "This is the end._ Your_ end."

Everything happened very fast then, but when I met _her_ eyes, the whole world seemed to stand still. Time itself stopped, and I could barely breathe, for she was so beautiful in the pure white dress they had clothed her in. But then I saw the terror in her eyes, and I saw her whole body shaking, and I wanted nothing more than to hold her in my arms.

"It's time," Ceres said, and he clapped his hands together as I was shoved forward. I was standing in front of the Hunters — every single one of them — and they were cheering wildly, eagerly awaiting our deaths.

I felt sick.

How had I ever been a part of this? It was disgusting.

A dagger was shoved into my hands — why were they giving me a weapon? — and I was pushed forward. Arianna was now standing in front of me, and her eyes were wide, afraid ... _terrified_.

"Gabe ... " she whimpered, and the tears began to flow slowly down her pale cheeks. The cheering grew louder as she began to shake in fear.

"I love you," I whispered, and then Ceres moved to my side.

His eyes were cold and hard, and they sparkled in excitement.

"Kill her," he commanded, and in that moment, my heart stopped beating and my world fell to pieces.

* * *

So ... is the preface starting to make sense? I hope so! Hehe. Also, you can use those pitchforks and torches I offered in the preface now, if you want.

**NOTE**: So. In my poll, _All You Wanted_ and _Memories_ ( Two of my future stories ) are tied ... and the others are **way** behind. And I don't know which one to write first. So I started a new poll — _just_ between those two. Pick your favorite, **PLEASE**! I want to write both so badly, and because I wouldn't mind either way, I'm gonna let _you_ pick! Aren't I so sweet? _(Hehe!)_

_**ALSO**!_ Voting at the Twilight Awards is still going on! Please, vote if you haven't already! An account is not required; you only have to have an e-mail address to vote. INFO ON MY PROFILE!

_**Please Review! **( I also accept Anon. reviews. So you don't need an account to review. )_

* * *

**_NEXT CHAPTER_**:

"I will not hurt her. _You_ will. If you do not take her life," that same twisted smile came to his lips then, "Then I will continue to tear her open again and again. I will cut her into a million pieces, and shower the crowd in those pieces as an offering. I will make her suffer so much," he whispered, and his eyes shone with sick satisfaction as he spoke each word. "If you do not take her life, I will tear her apart and make you watch as I drink her blood, just as her kind drinks ours."

* * *


	22. The One I Love

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight. I do own Arianna and Gabriel, though. Thanks to my beta, **CrystalRaindrop**!

**_WARNING_**:  
Dark themes! Read at your own risk. Of course, if you don't read, you'll be very confused ...

* * *

**_Never Too Late — Chapter Twenty-Two_**

**_Previously _**...

_"Gabe ... " she whimpered, and the tears began to flow slowly down her pale cheeks. The cheering grew louder as she began to shake in fear._

_"I love you," I whispered, and then Ceres moved to my side._

_His eyes were cold and hard, and they sparkled in excitement._

_"Kill her," he commanded, and in that moment, my heart stopped beating and my world fell to pieces._

_**September 18th, 2038 - Saturday — 6:02 PM **( Arianna POV )_

When I'd been captured, I'd been scared. I'd been terrified, really, as they tore me away from my family. And then, cradled like a small child in their arms, they'd ran, and I couldn't stop screaming. Eventually, they tied my hands together and blindfolded me, and then, they'd gagged me, and I couldn't make a sound. I couldn't see. I could barely hear.

"We have her," one of the men muttered, and I imagined he was speaking into a phone, because his words were broken, not complete sentences. "Yes ... we lost three, Sir ... we will be there soon. Six hours, I suppose. Oh, really?"

And then he laughed, and his next words made my heart beat erratically in my chest as my whole body began to tremble in fear.

"You caught Khinlock? Sweet. A double execution, perhaps ... "

I didn't listen to anything after that, but the seed of fear had already been planted. I began to cry silently, and I wished more than anything that I was back home, in Daddy's arms, unaware of the world around me. But at the same time, I didn't, because if they had captured Gabriel, he would be alone, and scared, and no matter what happened to me, I wanted to be with him.

My sobs became louder, and the fear in my chest exploded. I had been so ... so afraid.

And then they'd brought me _here_, and I'd been with Gabriel, and an unexplainable happiness had filled me as I'd held him in my arms while he slept. His body was worn and beaten, and he was exhausted. So I'd simply held him. And then he had opened his eyes, and he'd whispered my name, and I'd felt hope for the first time in so long.

And then he'd fallen to sleep again, and _they_ had come, and they tore me from his side.

Gabriel hadn't woken once, even though I screamed so loudly for him.

And then I was taken to a room — so dark — and they had put their hands all over me, touching me, making me feel so dirty. But they never hurt me, and they never touched me in the places I'd never been touched before, and for that, I was thankful.

Everything after that was a blur.

I remember them taking my clothes off, and then dressing me in a pure white dress that flowed down to just below my knees. If I hadn't been so scared I would have thought it was beautiful.

I remember the sun, shining, burning my eyes after so long in darkness, and I remember the one woman — the only woman I'd seen — who offered me a small, sad smile.

And then I remember seeing _his_ face and thinking for one brief second that everything would be OK.

And the next words that were spoken, I would remember for as long as I lived.

_Kill her._

I would never be able to forget them, or the surprise and anguish shining in Gabriel's frantic eyes as he was ordered to take my life.

His fingers shook around the blade he still held in his trembling, chained hands.

"I said _kill her_!" the man shouted, and the authority that rang in his rough, cold voice was enough to tell me that _he _was in control, that no one, not one person, in the large, cheering crowd would be willing to save us.

My knees shook as I tried to hold the tears in, the tears that were now coursing down my pale cheeks. I sobbed quietly, and fell to my knees and dropped my head into my own chained hands.

"No."

And then _his _voice rang through the air with such strength that I suddenly felt stronger, too.

"What did you say?" Ceres questioned, and his eyes twinkled with excitement — excitement, perhaps, at being disobeyed, as I was sure so rarely happened.

"I said _no_. I will not kill her."

Though Gabriel's voice was strong, I could see his hands shaking once more. He dropped the knife to the ground, and refused to meet my eyes, though he stood protectively in front of me.

"I will never lay a hand on her unless my actions are governed by love," he announced, his eyes firm and his expression set in determination. And as his hair blew in the wind, I wondered if I'd ever seen a more beautiful sight.

_( **Edward POV **)_

We were so close, yet so far away. I was running as fast as I could, but it was not nearly fast enough.

I caught their scent once more, but it was weak, and I knew immediately that we were going in the wrong direction.

"Damn it!" I roared, and I turned quickly, not even bothering to look behind me to make sure my brother, sister and father had followed. I didn't care. I didn't care. I would go in alone. I would kill every single one of them. I _would_ save my little girl.

And it was in that moment that I caught the scent of her blood.

_( **Gabriel POV **)_

"I will never lay a hand on her unless my actions are governed by love," I said firmly, and in that moment, as I stared into the eyes of the one I had once called master, I knew my words were true.

I didn't care what he did to me. I didn't care if he killed me, or tortured me, or threatened the lives of a million innocents. I would never — _could_ never — hurt the one I loved so much.

Ceres stared into my eyes deeply, and for one brief moment, I was sure I had won. And then he smiled that sickeningly sweet smile, and he turned to the cheering crowd of Hunters.

"Look upon this man as an example," he began, and he grabbed a fistful of my hair to pull me forward. Tears of rage pooled in my eyes as I was thrust out in front of the curious, excited eyes of the Hunters before me. The chains were cutting deeper into my wrists, and I winced as my blood began pooling again. "He is the Betrayer! He not only sacrificed so many of our own to save a _vampire_, but he now refuses to kill one when offered the chance!"

He turned back to me then, and his words were spit through clenched teeth.

"Kill her now, or _I_ will."

He let go of me, shoving me roughly to the side, and took a dagger from his belt. He kneeled down beside Arianna, and pulled her head back, resting the rusted, blood-stained dagger upon her soft, pale skin.

"No!" I cried, and he smirked, a sick kind of happiness dancing in his eyes. "Don't hurt her!"

I was sobbing now, the tears making their way sluggishly down my cheeks.

"Please, don't," I begged, but I knew my words were useless. He would kill her. _He would kill her_. Oh, God, he was going to kill her! "Why?" I whimpered, and I fell to my knees, not caring as the blood on my wrists stained the white of my pants. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because I want to hurt you as you've hurt _us_," he said, and then he laughed, and the dagger fell from Arianna's neck to her hand.

"_Aaaaaahhhh_!"

The pained scream filled my ears, and I cried out, the tears flowing faster as her blood was drawn. I wanted to scream again and again. I wanted to help her. I wanted to run to her, to take her into my arms, to _save _her ... but I could do nothing. I was so weak. So damn weak.

The cut across Arianna's wrist healed within seconds, but she was still sobbing from the pain as Ceres pulled away, surprised. And then a sick smile flowed across his face, and the dagger he held moved slowly up her arm, creating a long, deep gash.

Arianna was crying out in pain, and I was growing dizzy, sick. My hands shook, and my sobs grew worse and worse.

"Stop!" I begged in a hoarse whisper. I choked on a sob as I stumbled to my feet. "Stop it! Stop hurting her!"

Ceres flicked the knife over Arianna's neck, and though the tiny gash healed immediately, she cried out in pain again and again. Her body was covered in sweat and blood, and her skin was paler than I'd ever seen it.

"Stop it ... please ... " I pleaded, and the crowd behind me was roaring happily. "Stop. Stop. I'll do anything. Just please _stop_."

"Very well," Ceres said, and he stood to his feet, flicking his dagger in such a way that the blood covering the blade flew off and spotted the dirty ground in front of me. I felt sick when the thick, warm liquid touched my skin.

"Arianna," I whimpered, and she couldn't even force her eyes open to look at me. I stood to my feet, and fought against the chains that held my hands immobile, that kept me from killing the man in front of me.

"I will not hurt her."

I felt relief flood my whole body as I stumbled to her side and brushed my fingers through her sweaty hair.

"Gabe ... " she sobbed, and I buried my head in her shoulder, and breathed her in.

And then Ceres spoke once more, and the relief turned to horror.

"I will not hurt her. _You_ will. If you do not take her life," that same twisted smile came to his lips then, "Then I will continue to tear her open again and again. I will cut her into a million pieces, and shower the crowd in those pieces as an offering. I will make her suffer so much," he whispered, and his eyes shone with sick satisfaction as he spoke each word. "If you do not take her life, I will tear her apart and make you watch as I drink her blood, just as her kind drinks ours."

"No," I whimpered, and Arianna's hands found mine and held on so tightly. "No. No. _No_. NO!"

"Very well," Ceres said, and he moved to approach us. I tried to shield Arianna's body with mine, but the dagger pierced my skin as well as hers. Our blood mixed, and I held back a scream of pain as I rocked Arianna back and forth in my arms slowly.

Ceres moved forward and grabbed the dagger once more before throwing it again.

Blood was soaking the clothing we wore, and Arianna's cries of pain and terror would forever haunt me.

I knew I could end the pain. It was within my power. I knew it was within my power to stop her pain, to take her life, to end it all. And once she was at peace, I didn't care what he did to me. I didn't care if he killed me a million times over.

But I couldn't do it.

Even as my hand wrapped around the dagger I had dropped previously, I knew I could never do it. I knew I could never take her life.

And then she whispered the one word that broke my resolve.

"Please."

Her voice was so soft, so quiet, so full of the anguish I could end.

"Arianna," I pleaded, and the tears started again. They ran down my cheeks and mixed with the blood that covered my arms, my hands.

"It hurts so much, Gabriel," she whimpered, and she buried her head in my chest as the gash on her arm slowly healed. "So much. Please. Make it end. I can't t-take it. It hurts so much. _Please_."

I was torn.

Was it wrong to make her suffer because I didn't want to have the weight of her death on my shoulders? Was it wrong to make her cry out again and again and _again _because I refused to be the one to steal her final breath?

"Please," she breathed, and her shaking hands found my face. Her hands, covered in blood, painted patterns on my skin as her fingers danced across my warm face. "Please."

I didn't turn around. I didn't want to see the sick look of victory dancing across Ceres's face as my fingers gripped the blade of my dagger so tightly.

I didn't take my eyes from Arianna as I pulled her into my arms and held her close. I didn't take my eyes away from her as I swiftly plunged the dagger into her warm skin, and I didn't even blink when the blade when through her body and into mine. I didn't cry from my own pain. Instead, I cried for hers.

"Thank you," she breathed, her words so ... so quiet.

"I'm sorry, Ari," I sobbed, and I buried my face in her neck and cried. "I love you."

"I l-l-love you, too, G-Gabe," she stuttered, and then her eyes closed for the last time.

And even as I felt myself growing weaker, I smiled. Even as I felt my blood, so warm, flowing freely from my body, I felt at peace.

I'd taken her life. But as I took her life, I took my own, too. And though I knew I would never see her smile, or hear her laugh again, I could ask for nothing more.

I was in the arms of the one I loved ... and that was enough.

* * *

Do you hate Gabe because of what he did, or do you not? Do you wish he had left Arianna alive, even though she would have had to endure pain so much worse from Ceres? Was this chapter anything like you had imagined when you read the preface for the very first time?

**NOTE**: If you beat the review count for the previous chapter, I will update _tomorrow_! Note: The review cound is **86**, so review, review, review! And I will write, write, write!

**_Also_**! Voting is still going on at "The Twilight Awards"! Please go vote _(Cough)_ for me_ (cough)_! Info is on my profile! PLEASE?

_**Please Review!** ( I also accept Anon. reviews. So you don't need an account to review. )_

* * *

**_NEXT CHAPTER_**:

"D-Daddy!" I cried, and my voice was so weak. "Save Gabe l-like Uncle C-Carlisle sav-saved you!"

* * *


	23. Savin' Me

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight. I do own Arianna and Gabriel, though. Thanks to my beta, **CrystalRaindrop**!

* * *

**_Never Too Late — Chapter Twenty-Three_**

**_Previously _**...

_"I'm sorry, Ari," I breathed, and I buried my face in her neck and cried. "I love you."_

_"I l-l-love you, too, G-Gabe," she stuttered, and then her eyes closed for the last time._

_And even as I felt myself growing weaker, I smiled. Even as I felt my blood, so warm, flowing freely from my body, I felt at peace._

_I'd taken her life. But as I took her life, I took my own, too. And though I knew I would never see her smile, or hear her laugh again, I could ask for nothing more._

_I was in the arms of the one I loved ... and that was enough._

_**September 18th, 2038 - Saturday — 8:10 PM **( Edward POV )_

The smell of blood — _her _blood — assaulted my senses and threw me into a panicked frenzy. I knew we were close. _So_ close. But I knew we wouldn't make it in time. Not if that much of her blood had been spilled. I knew we wouldn't be able to save her if she'd lost so much blood.

And then _their _scent hit me, and I stopped in my tracks, gasping.

There were so many. More than had come to Forks. More than had attacked us before. Far more.

But it didn't matter. I didn't care. I would kill them all. I would let them kill me. I would do _anything_.

_"Edward, there are too many. We can't win,"_ my father whispered silently, but I paid him no attention. I continued running. I dodged the trees. I ran straight through the sunlight, not caring as my body lit up like a star-filled night. I didn't care.

And then I saw_ them_, and I saw _her_, and I saw _him_.

And I watched as the man she claimed to love pierce her skin with the dagger he held so tightly in his trembling hands. It seemed strangely familiar, like this had happened before. And it had. I had seen this before ... I had seen Gabriel try so hard to tear Arianna's life away, and I had felt this feeling before. The feeling where it almost seemed as though my heart was being torn to a million tiny piece and trampled upon.

But then I heard her words, and I stopped moving.

"Thank you," she breathed, and the next words spoken were so quiet, I couldn't hear them. But as her eyes fluttered closed, she smiled, and her heart slowed ... but it didn't stop.

I still had time.

_"Thank you."_

Her words ran through my head as I ran forward, Carlisle and Emmett and Rosalie at my side, supporting me, helping me ... willing to give their lives for me, and for Arianna.

_"Thank you."_

A roar of pain scraped through my throat, and my hard, cold eyes closed as I flew, with such amazing speed, at the Hunter that stood above Arianna and Gabriel with a satisfied, sick smirk twisting his features.

But then he saw me, and my world became a blur as I moved so fast to avoid the bodies that shot at me from every side, as I tried so desperately to reach my baby girl.

But I couldn't.

And with each move I made, I was forced further back.

I tried to push my way forward. I lashed out, and the feeling of warm, slick blood coating my hands, my arms, my body, gave me little satisfaction ... for spilling the blood of the ones I hated did nothing to help Arianna. And while I wanted nothing more than to slaughter every single one of them, I knew I couldn't. I knew I couldn't, because they would kill me first. And I knew I couldn't, for every second I spent away from Arianna, she grew weaker.

If I didn't get to her soon, she would be gone.

And as that horrifying possibility washed over me, I screamed, and the sound was so loud, so piercing, that the Hunters howled in pain and, for one brief second, became immobile.

But one second was all I needed.

And in that one second, I was by Arianna's side. Carlisle was already there, Rosalie and Emmett holding the Hunters off as he pressed his shirt to the gaping wound in Arianna's chest as best he could.

"Edward! Help me!" he cried, and I noticed that the white button-down was already soaked through with blood. _"Help Gabriel! I have Arianna. We have to get out of here. Now. There are too many. We can't win. We can't fight. We have to get out of here now, or we will lose all three of them ... we will lose Alice, too, if I cannot save Arianna. I can do nothing right now. Not here."_

I nodded, and I didn't even stop to think that the man — who was just a boy, really — that I held so gently in my arms now was the one who had tried to take my daughter's life once more.

I didn't stop to think that the blood coating my fingers now was the blood of the one my daughter loved.

"Arianna," he whimpered, and his eyes stayed shut even though his hand reached out for someone who was not there. "So sorry," he sobbed, and then his body began convulsing as he screamed from the pain of being moved.

I began running, Carlisle at my side, with Arianna in his arms.

And then Emmett and Rosalie joined us, and we ran as fast as we possibly could. We ran to escape the Hunters. But more than that, we ran to save Arianna's life.

_"I don't know if she is going to make it," _Carlisle thought, and even his thoughts were laced with anguish at the thought. _"I can do nothing for her, and she can do nothing for herself if she does not wake up."_

I growled, unwilling to accept the all too frightening possibility that she wouldn't live.

She _had_ to.

For I would be unable to continue on if she didn't.

_( **Arianna POV **)_

The world around me was dark, but I could hear voices. I could hear my Daddy's voice, and the voice of Uncle Carlisle, and Uncle Emmett and Aunt Rosalie. And though they barely spoke, I could hear the pain, the agony, lacing each and every word.

I wondered briefly why they were so sad. Had someone been hurt? Had the Hunters come back?

But then I remembered.

I remembered Gabriel, and the dagger, and the howl of agony that had echoed through the woods right before I had lost consciousness.

And I remembered the pain, the same, stabbing pain that was running through my body even now.

I bolted upright, but screamed as the pain shot to every part of my body. I fell back, tears in my eyes. Why wasn't I dead? Where was Gabriel? I coughed, and my eyes fluttered open. I saw Daddy leaning over me, and I managed a tiny, sad smile.

"Arianna? Oh, Arianna!" he cried, and his hands fluttered above me, as if he was unsure if he should touch me. But his next words were rushed and concerned. "Oh, baby ... you need to heal yourself. You've lost too much blood. Please, baby, please," he begged, and he was sobbing tearless sobs now.

"Daddy," I murmured softly, but I couldn't find the strength to do what he asked. I knew I was dying. I could feel it. I wish I had never woken up. But, I thought sadly, if I hadn't I wouldn't have been able to see Daddy again ... I wouldn't have been able to see him one last time, before the end. So I supposed it was a good thing.

"Arianna," he whimpered, and he rested my head in his lap, and his fingers, shaking, trembling, ran through my hair. "Please heal yourself. Carlisle can't help you. I can't help you. Please, Arianna ... "

I wanted to. I really did. But I couldn't.

"Gabriel," I whimpered, and my eyes rolled closed again as I tried to summon the strength to heal myself just enough to stay alive. "Where is Gabriel?"

He had been alive when I'd last seen him. He'd been sitting up, whispering his love to me. But where was he now? Had Daddy saved him, too? Was he here somewhere? I desperately hoped he wasn't blaming himself about what he had done. I had asked — _begged_ — him to take my life, but I knew he probably was. I wondered briefly if Daddy was mad at him, and I hoped more than anything that he wasn't.

I had _begged_ Gabriel to take my life, so he shouldn't take the blame.

"Daddy?" I whispered, and fear began bubbling in my stomach as I realized he hadn't yet answered my question. The seconds ticked by, and I could feel tears pooling in my eyes. "Daddy, where is Gabriel?"

But I broke off then, coughing. My whole body hurt. But I didn't care. Where was Gabriel? Where was he? Had Daddy _not _saved him? Had Daddy left him behind? Had Ceres killed him?

As each possibility ran through my mind, the tears came faster, and my heart pounded harder and harder in my chest. The pain grew worse with each and every beat, but I could barely feel it.

"Gabriel!" I cried out and Daddy held me close. "Daddy! Where is Gabriel?"

And then he spoke, and I could hear in his voice the pain that I felt running through me now. Not physical pain, but emotional pain. Pain that made my heart shatter. Pain that made me want to curl up and die. Pain that made my whole body, my whole self, feel so empty.

"He's still alive," Daddy whispered quietly, his voice so soft, as if he was trying in vain to comfort me. "But just barely. The dagger pierced his heart ... and he's so much weaker than you are. He ... I don't know how he's even survived as long as he has."

I sobbed, and then I broke off, coughing. But this time, I could feel the blood pooling in my mouth. I began to choke on it, and then I felt Daddy's stong arms around me, turning me to the side, gently patting my back. I coughed the blood out, and all the while Daddy begged me quietly, desperately, to heal myself.

"Arianna, I can't live without you. I can't go on. Please, heal yourself. Please, baby, please."

He was sobbing again, and I couldn't bare the pain that laced his words. Pain that I had caused.

So I called back the last bit of strength I had and I felt the familiar warmth spread through my body. And though I wanted nothing more than to use my strength to heal Gabriel, instead of myself, I couldn't. I could barely move. I could barely breathe.

"Daddy," I whimpered, and even though I hadn't healed myself enough to make the pain go away, I knew I would live.

But I wasn't sure I wanted to.

"Oh, Arianna," Daddy sobbed, and he held me close. And then he began talking to someone else, and I could feel the darkness returning.

I knew I only had seconds left before the darkness took over me again.

"Daddy," I whimpered. "Save him."

"I can't, baby," he said, and his voice was full of sorrow. "I can't do anything for him. Carlisle can't, either. Oh, Baby, I'm so sorry. I can't do anything."

He didn't understand!

I sobbed harder, and tried so desperately to speak.

"Save him, Daddy. You can save him."

"I can't."

The tears, hot and salty, ran down my pale face, streaking through the dried blood as I choked on sob after sob.

"D-Daddy!" I cried, and my voice was so weak. "Save Gabe l-like Uncle C-Carlisle sav-saved you!"

He understood then. I could see it in his eyes. His hands, under me, holding me so gently, clenched tightly.

"Arianna ... " he whispered, and I knew he was unsure. He was unsure that was what Gabriel would want. He was afraid that Gabriel would hate us forever because we would be turning him into one of the ones he hated so much.

I knew he was afraid of all those things ... because I was, too.

But I knew I couldn't live without him. I _had_ to have him by my side, because I loved him so much. If he died, then I wanted to die, too.

"Daddy, please ... " I begged, and my eyes fluttered closed. I tried so desperately to fight against the exhaustion setting over me. I had to make sure Gabriel was all right! I_ had_ to! But this was one fight I couldn't win, no matter what. "_Please_ ... "

And then I could see nothing, and I could hear nothing. I _felt_ nothing. My world was dark, and my body was numb.

And for one brief moment, I wished that, when I closed my eyes, they would never open again.

Because I knew that when I woke up, Gabriel wouldn't be at my side.

_Daddy ... _I begged silently. _Save him .._.

* * *

I'm gonna be posting a one-shot in about twenty minutes called _Mommy's Letter_. Please read it! If youd don't have me on your alerts, put me on 'em so you'll know when put it up!

**NOTE**: Well, you beat chapter 21's review count, but you didn't until this morning, so you didn't get your chapter a day early. Lol. But the same thing goes for this one — if you beat the previous chapter's count ( chapter 22 ) I will give you the next chapter tomorrow.

**_Also_**! The voting is still going on at "_The Twilight Awards_". I don't know for how much longer, though ... so PLEASE go vote! Info and a link are on my profile!

_**Please Review! **( I also accept Anon. reviews. So you don't need an account to review. )_

* * *

**_NEXT CHAPTER_**:

Tears began to make their way sluggishly down my pale cheeks as I thought once more how I deserved this pain. I deserved nothing less. I had _killed_ her. I claimed to love her more than anything, but I had taken her life.

_FULL PREVIEW ON MY HOMEPAGE! ( Go to "Forums", then "Never Too Late"! )_

* * *


	24. The Angel

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight. I do own Arianna and Gabriel, though. Thanks to my beta, **CrystalRaindrop**!

* * *

**_Never Too Late — Chapter Twenty-Four_**

**_Previously _**...

_"Daddy, please ... " I begged, and my eyes fluttered closed. I tried so desperately to fight against the exhaustion setting over me. I had to make sure Gabriel was all right! I had to! But this was one fight I couldn't win, no matter what. "Please ... "_

_And then I could see nothing, and I could hear nothing. I felt nothing. My world was dark, and my body was numb._

_And for one brief moment, I wished that, when I closed my eyes, they would never open again._

_Because I knew that when I woke up, Gabriel wouldn't be at my side._

Daddy ..._ I begged silently_. Save him _.._.

_**September 20th, 2038 - Monday — 6:20 PM **( Edward POV )_

"Bella," I breathed, and I moved forward quickly and took her into my arms.

She collapsed against me, and we stood there for what seemed like forever, simply holding each other, basking in the sweetness of our reunion. And then worry broke out over her features, and she pulled back to stare into my eyes, though didn't move from my arms.

"How is Arianna?" she whispered, and her voice was strained, as if she'd been crying for a very long time. I smiled.

"She's going to be all right. She's stable, but not healthy. She will be in time, though."

Bella nodded, and smiled, and insisted on seeing our daughter that very second. I nodded, and wrapped my arm around her waist as I led her into the living room where Arianna was sitting up beside Alice, her face exhausted but determined. There was a tiny smile dancing on her lips as she reached out and touched her pale, thin hand to Alice's chest. And then her eyes closed, and her smile grew as Alice took a deep, shaking breath in.

And then several things happened at once.

Alice opened her eyes, and Jasper cried out happily, taking her into his arms before she even had time to look around. Arianna collapsed, and Bella and I ran over to her, taking her gently into our arms. She smiled weakly up at us as a pained, terrified scream echoed throughout the house.

"Thank you, Daddy," she breathed, and then her eyes slipped closed once more. I smiled, and kissed her forehead, and held her close as Bella crawled into my arms and stared lovingly down at our little girl.

"Everything has changed so much," she mused quietly. "In such a short amount of time. I'm not sure ... that our family is ready for this."

I smiled, and I kissed her forehead. I was still getting used to the idea, the feeling, of having Bella in my arms once more after three, long days without her. But more than that, I was trying to wrap my mind around everything that had happened.

We had been attacked, and we had run.

We had been followed, and we had been ambushed, and for three days, we had been cast into utter dispair, unsure of our futures for the first time in so long.

Alice had nearly died, and so had Arianna and Gabriel.

And now we were adding yet another member to our family.

I smiled, but my smile faltered as Gabriel cried out once more. His pained screams echoed through the house, and I began to doubt my decision once more. I held Bella closer, closing my eyes and burying my head in her shoulder, breathing her in.

And then Jasper's thoughts washed over me.

_"Thank you. For bringing Arianna home safely. Thank you for saving Alice. I ... couldn't go on without her. If she died, I would have died, too."_

And it was then that I realized, even though I was unsure of our future — _Gabriel's_ future — that I had made the right decision.

Because just like I couldn't live without Bella, and like Jasper couldn't exist without Alice ... Arianna couldn't continue on if Gabriel wasn't by her side.

So, even if I was doubting myself, even if I was doubting my choice, and his future, I knew that, in giving Gabriel immortality, I had made the right decision.

I smiled, and I held Bella and Arianna close.

I couldn't imagine anything better than having the two women I loved more than anything in my arms.

_( **Gabriel POV** )_

The pain was like nothing I'd ever felt before. It burned through my whole body, and made me cry in agony with each beat of my heart. It felt like I was on fire. It felt like I was being torn apart from the inside. It felt like I was being burned alive.

I cried out again and tore at my skin, and the blood stained my fingers as I ripped through. I felt cold hands holding me down, and I wished more than anything that I was dead as the fire crawled through my skin and burned every part of me.

The pain only grew worse as the seconds passed.

I wanted to die. Oh, _God_, I wanted to die.

Was this punishment for taking Arianna's life? Had I died, and this was what I must suffer for all eternity?

I remembered briefly something my mom had told me when I was small. That, if I died in sin, I would burn forever in a pit of fire. Was this it? Was I really dead? Would I never see Arianna again?

I hoped not, though, because more than anything, I wished that she never had to feel this.

The fire tore through me once more, and I cried out.

And then I heard the voice of an Angel, and I knew this couldn't be Hell. Because _she _was far too pure to be in this place.

"Gabriel," the Angel whispered, and I wanted so badly to respond. But I couldn't, for each time I tried to speak, I screamed. And every time I tried to let her know I was here, I cried out in pain.

Would it never end?

"Gabriel," the Angel whispered again, and I took comfort in that voice. The one voice I wished more than anything was real. But it couldn't be. The Angel speaking to me now couldn't be _my_ Angel, for I had taken my Angel's life.

Tears began to make their way sluggishly down my pale cheeks as I thought once more how I deserved this pain. I deserved nothing less. I had _killed_ her. I claimed to love her more than anything, but I had taken her life.

"Arianna," I cried out, and the pain shot through my body once more. I ripped at my skin, trying so desperately to reach the fire underneath. But once more, cold hands held me down.

I screamed in pain, and then I let the darkness take over me.

And my dreams were filled with the woman I loved, her image frozen in time. And though, even in sleep, the pain plagued me, I wished more than anything that I would never wake up.

Because I knew that, when I did, Arianna wouldn't be by my side.

_( **Arianna POV **)_

"Is there anything I can do to help him?" I murmured softly, and Uncle Carlisle shook his head slowly. He sat beside me, holding my hand, and holding Gabriel's. I sobbed quietly, and rested my head on Gabriel's chest. I felt comforted, being so close to him. Even though the threat of the Hunters was still fresh, and even though so many horrible things had happened in the past few days, I felt completely at peace.

"I'm sorry," Uncle Carlisle said, and his cold hand caressed mine. "You can't heal this kind of pain. If I had given him Morphine before Edward had changed him ... but I can't now. His body burns it off before it can even start working, and I'm afraid that giving him too much more could negatively affect his transformation."

I nodded, not trusting my voice. I didn't move my gaze from Gabriel's sweaty face for a very long time. And when I finally looked up, I saw Daddy, instead of Uncle Carlisle.

"How is Alice?" I asked, and he gave me a small, sad smile.

"She's doing fine," he answered, and I knew she wasn't. She was alive, but just barely. I knew I was too weak to heal her completely, but she wasn't in pain and her life wasn't in danger.

And that was enough.

"How are _you_?" Daddy asked, and his voice was so soft. I just shrugged. Honestly? I was exhausted, and still in pain ... but I didn't want Daddy to know that. Because if he did know, he would force me to lay down. And I didn't want to leave Gabriel's side. I _wouldn't_ leave his side, no matter what.

"I'm fine," I lied, and I refused to meet his eyes. Though he couldn't read my mind, he _knew _things. Like when I was lying. I was a horrible liar.

"No," Daddy said slowly, and I breathed a sigh of frustration. "You're not. But you will be."

He stood up then, and kissed my forehead very softly.

"Get some sleep," he said, and I was about to protest when he shook his head, and brushed his hand very tenderly across my cheek. "You don't have to leave," he said. "You can sleep by his side. The cold will help him, actually."

I nodded happily, and as soon as Daddy closed the bedroom door, I crawled onto the bed beside Gabriel — who, though he was sleeping now, was still whimpering quietly in pain — and curled into his side.

"Arianna," he murmured, and I smiled.

"I'm here," I reassured him, and his whole body seemed to relax as I ran my hands across the feverishly warm skin of his face. "I'm here. And I'm not leaving. I'll never leave you."

His body trembled against mine as I continued to whisper so quietly to him. And then my eyes fell closed, and I held him throughout the night, offering what little comfort I could.

_**Wednesday — 5:11 AM **( Edward POV )_

_"How is she?"_

I smiled as the voice of my love washed over me, and I took her very gently in my arms and held her close. The situation, the words, the pain ... it all seemed so familiar somehow. It seemed exactly like last time, when Gabriel had been going through the withdrawals, and Arianna had sat by his side, unable to do anything. Unable to help. Unable to do anything except watch on.

_"She's sleeping now,"_ I whispered in my mind, and I tucked Bella's head into my shoulder and breathed her in. She smelled wonderful. _"I love you, Bella. So much. I could never live without you."_

Though she smiled at my words, her eyes were sad.

_"Edward, if it had been you laying there, instead of Alice — "_

But I didn't let her continue. I cut her words of my gently pressing my lips to hers. Her eyes fluttered closed, and her hand — warm, yet cold. Hard, yet so ... so soft — reached up to caress my cheek. Her fingers danced over my skin, and I devoured her lips hungrily.

And though I would never admit it to anyone, the whole time Alice had been in my thoughts — as I worried for her, as I anguished at the thought of losing her — Bella had been there, too. I wondered what _I _would have done, if I had been in Jasper's place. If I had been holding Bella in my arms, praying, hoping, that she would live, but being so unsure. I wondered what I would have been thinking, _feeling_ ... and as I had watched my brother hold the one he loved so much so close after he had been assured — again and again — that Alice would live, I knew he was much stronger than I ever could be.

_"I love you,"_ I whispered in my mind, again and again as I held Bella closer, and even though I only had to form the words in my mind rather than speak them, I could barely force them out._ "I love you. I love you. I love you so much. Please, never leave me."_

She smiled against my lips, and then pulled away, and as she stared into my eyes, I felt closer to her than I ever had been. I felt as though I was staring into her very soul ... her beautiful soul.

"Never," she breathed aloud, and she pressed her body so close to mine, it felt as though we were one being, existing together. "I will never leave you, Edward. Ever."

_**Wednesday — 7:00 AM **( Gabriel POV )_

The fire that raced through my veins seemed to become an inferno. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't move. I couldn't even scream, the pain was so bad. It hurt so much. If I had to spend eternity like this, however, I mused, I would have deserved every second of it.

I trembled violently, and the voice of the angel watching over me was back.

"It's almost over," the voice mused quietly, and then something cold touched my forehead, wiping the sweat away. "It's almost over. I love you."

How could an angel love a demon like me? Didn't she know what I had done? I coughed violently, and I breathed in just enough air to cry out weakly. The fire burned through every inch of me. I wanted it to be over so much. I wanted it to end. I wanted to die. I wanted to close my eyes, and never open them again.

I wanted to see Arianna.

I started crying again, but though I sobbed for so long, tears never came.

And then there was a final explosion of pain that ripped violently through my body and left me breathless. It left me feeling as though I had finally died.

I breathed a final prayer of thanks to God, and then I slipped into the darkness.

_( **Arianna POV **)_

"Is it over?" I asked, and Daddy nodded. He was by my side again, and so was Mom. No one else was here — Emmett and Rosalie were outside, watching, waiting ... worrying that the Hunters would come after us again, and Jasper was in his room with Alice, watching over her, talking so quietly to her. Uncle Carlisle was here, too, but I didn't know where Aunt Esme was.

"He'll wake up soon," Uncle Carlisle reassured me.

"Good," Daddy said. "I have some questions to ask him."

"Daddy!" I pleaded, frowning. "Please don't be mad at Gabriel. It wasn't his fault. I_ asked _him to end it. I _begged_ him to take my life. It ... " I trailed off, biting my lip now. "It hurt so much. I couldn't take it anymore. Gabriel was freeing me from that."

Daddy put his arms around me and held me close.

"I know. I know, baby. That doesn't mean I'm thrilled about it, though."

I laughed weakly, and then turned back to Gabriel, taking his hand in mine.

And then I waited.

_( **Gabriel POV **)_

The voice of my angel was so sweet. It was so soft in my ear, begging, pleading with me to open my eyes. I just smiled. I didn't want to open my eyes. Because I knew that, if I did, that sweet voice would disappear forever, and I would be alone.

So I just sighed contentedly, and basked in the sound of her voice, the feel of her hands.

"Gabriel," the angel begged. "Please open your eyes."

It was then, when the other voices began to speak, that I realized something was wrong. _Everything _was wrong. Where was I? Why wasn't I dead? Why had the pain gone away? When I was small, my mom had said the burning fires lasted for all eternity, forever, until it had cleaned away your sin. I knew I wasn't clean. I was guilty. So why had it stopped?

_Arianna_.

I choked on a silent sob, and turned around, curling my body close to the angel beside me.

_Arianna_.

I didn't want to open my eyes! I didn't want to! Because I didn't want her to disappear. I didn't want to live, to breathe, without her. And if this was the only way to stay with her forever, I would gladly trap myself in my dreams for all of eternity.

"Gabriel," she whispered, and her hands were on m face then, so soft. "Please. I'm here. I'm not leaving. I want to see your face. Your eyes. Please, Gabe ... "

The whispered pain in her voice made me sob once more, but I refused to open my eyes. No, no, no, no ...

And then her lips touched mine, ever-so-softly, and I couldn't stop my eyes from fluttering slowly open.

And then I saw the light, and I saw her shining, green eyes, and I saw the love shining in them. She threw herself into my arms, sobbing happy sobs, and I buried my face in her hair, hungrily breathing her scent, trying to memorize it, for she would surely be gone soon.

"Gabe," she breathed, and her voice was like the sweetest honey. "Gabe. I love you. Oh, Gabe ... "

And as she held me, I slowly realized that I wasn't dreaming. I wasn't forever trapped in a Hell where she didn't exist. I was alive, and she was alive, and though I didn't know how it was possible, I didn't care. She was here, in my arms, holding me so tightly.

My Angel.

* * *

So a lot of people have been asking about Bella's power. It's there — just barely — but it is. Basically, she gained the ability to talk to Edward in her thoughts. He can read her mind, and she can read his — but ONLY when they're in physical contact. Hope that helped!

**NOTE**: On my homepage ( You can find the link in my profile right above my avatar ) I have added a "My Forums" section. Please check it out! I will be putting up EXTENDED sneak peaks of the next chapters of this story. Like ... several paragraphs, rather than one sentence. Please check it out! And voting is still going on at "The Twilight Awards". Please vote if you haven't already!

**_Also_**! I have finished writing this. Don't worry — this isn't the end. I have several more chapters to go. BUT, as soon as you beat the previous review count, I'll put the new chapter up. If you don't beat it, I will update when I'd previously planned — Friday morning. Good luck!

_**Please Review! **( I also accept Anon. reviews. So you don't need an account to review. )_

* * *

**_NEXT CHAPTER_**:

"I believe that you are undergoing the final stages of turning from half vampire to completely immortal. In a matter of years, your Vampiric nature will reject the human part of you."

_DON'T FORGET TO CHECK OUT THE **EXTENDED** PREVIEW ON MY HOMEPAGE!_

* * *


	25. Accepting Fate

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight. I do own Arianna and Gabriel, though. Thanks to my beta, **CrystalRaindrop**!

* * *

**_Never Too Late — Chapter Twenty-Five_**

**_Previously _**...

__

And then her lips touched mine, ever-so-softly, and I couldn't stop my eyes from fluttering slowly open.

And then I saw the light, and I saw her shining, green eyes, and I saw the love shining in them. She threw herself into my arms, sobbing happy sobs, and I buried my face in her hair, hungrily breathing her scent, trying to memorize it, for she would surely be gone soon.

"Gabe," she breathed, and her voice was like the sweetest honey. "Gabe. I love you. Oh, Gabe ... "

And as she held me, I slowly realized that I wasn't dreaming. I wasn't forever trapped in a Hell where she didn't exist. I was alive, and she was alive, and though I didn't know how it was possible, I didn't care. She was here, in my arms, holding me so tightly.

My Angel.

_**September 22nd, 2038 – Wednesday — 10:00 PM **( Gabriel POV )_

I had been awake for a very long time now. I couldn't sleep. I would never again be able to sleep. The thought both excited me and made me sad, for never again would I be able to see my mother's face — because it was only in my dreams that I was able to remember her so clearly — but never again would I be forced the relive, through my nightmares, the memories of _that day_.

I sighed and turned my eyes to the star-filled sky, remembering once more the reason I'd run out here in the first place.

_"W ... what am I?" I questioned, fear filling my eyes as Arianna winced in pain, tears pooling in her eyes as she held her hand so gently — the hand that I had gripped far too tightly, the bones that I had shattered. My body trembled again, but this time not from the cold. Instead, I trembled from fear ... fear of their answer._

_The answer that I already knew._

_"Gabe ... " Arianna whispered slowly, and she reached out to touch me once more. I jerked violently away, and the pain shining in her eyes then — the pain from my rejection — was far worse than the pain that her hand, now healed, had caused her._

_"I ... I'm one o-of you, aren't I?" I stuttered, and my eyes grew wide and I began to tremble again. "Oh, God ... I a-am, are-aren't I?"_

_It was Edward that finally answered._

_"Yes. I am truly sorry — it was the only way to save you. You would have died, if I hadn't done it."_

_The words exploded past my lips before I could stop them._

_"Then I wish you had just let me die!"_

_And then, as I stared into the eyes of the one I loved, my heart broke at the utter anguish I saw there and I was trembling so hard I could barely move. Arianna began sobbing quietly in her father's arms._

_Rationally, I shouldn't have been so mad. I was alive. I was with Arianna. Why did it matter if I was a Va ... if I was one of them? But it mattered to_ me_. It mattered to me because, though I knew Arianna's family never took human lives, though I knew they hunted only animals, I knew that I would one day make a mistake, and I would take someone's life, and I would shatter the lives of that person's loved ones. I would shatter lives, like mine had been shattered._

_"I wish I had died ... " I whimpered, and I sank to the floor, falling hard on my knees. I began sobbing loudly, and I buried my head in my hands to muffle the sound. No tears came, and I wished more than anything that I was back in the darkness, with the fire burning me. Because there, I was alone._

_And then _she_ placed her hand so softly on my shoulder, and I knew then that I couldn't ... I couldn't stay here. I needed to get away. Not forever, of course ... but I needed time to think, to ... to process everything. I needed time alone._

_So I tore myself roughly from Arianna's grip._

_And then I ran._

I sighed, and dropped my head in my hands once more.

I was so different.

I was the same, really ... at least emotionally. My personality hadn't changed, either. But now, there was a constant burning in the back of my throat — a burning that had intensified so much when Arianna had come close — and my strength staggered me. My speed, my hearing ... _everything_. Everything had changed, and I knew why. I wanted so badly to deny it ... but I couldn't.

I sighed again, and fell back on the roof, glad that I was alone. I was alone to stare up into the starless sky, to think, to just ... be alone.

I knew I was being stupid.

I'd always wished for strength, so I could revenge my mother. Even as a Hunter, I had been weak in the sense that I was always sick. Physically, I had been among the strongest. But the injections had made me so weak, so sick. And now I was so strong ... and I was fighting it.

I clenched my hand tight, and stared at my fingers as they uncurled. I was so pale now. It was strange.

I supposed that, if I lived as the Cullen's did, that everything would be all right. Or, at least as close to all right as was possible. I could live without taking human lives, and still possess the strength that I felt coursing through my whole body now.

_But_, I wondered idly. _Would they take me back? I'd been so cruel. I didn't deserve their kindness. Or Arianna's love._

"No," a voice behind me said, and I sat up quickly, surprised. My eyes flew open wide, and I was sure that if my heart still beat, it would be be doing jumping jacks in my chest. I met Edward's eyes as he gracefully folded himself into a sitting position beside me. "You don't deserve her love. No one does. But she's decided to give it to you, anyway. You'd be an idiot to reject her."

"She must hate me right now," I mumbled, and I let my gaze fall from his once more.

"She doesn't hate you," he said quietly. "She loves you more than ever. Look, Gabriel. I'm only going to say this once, all right? I know my daughter loves you. More than she's ever loved anyone else. You are ... her soul mate, as cliche as that sounds. And as much as I may dislike you right now, I realize that. I realize I have no right to hate you, simply because you are stealing my daughter from me. I told Arianna this once, and now I'm telling you. When I met Bella, her father was less than approving. He hated me with a fierce passion. And that hate hurt us time and time again. I'm not willing to hurt you and Arianna like that."

He paused, and he took in a deep breath that I knew was unnecessary.

"So ... I give you my blessing. I know you love Arianna the way she loves you: forever. The love you share is a beautiful thing. Do not waste it."

I looked up in surprise, and he gave me a small, tight smile.

I had become, in such a short time, one of the ones I hated so much. I'd laid to rest the part of my past with the Hunters, and not it was time to lay my hate for Edward's kind to rest, too.

So I smiled.

I was a Vampire.

I was one of the immortal.

And I would make the most of it.

"So ... " I paused, and then my smile grew curious. "Have you ever tried to set a new breath holding record?"

And as we laughed together, I knew I'd been accepted into their family, and that I had accepted my fate.

I was ready.

_( **Arianna POV** )_

Gabriel had been gone for five hours now. Of course, he was only about thirty feet away, on the roof, but still ...

I'd been crying for about five hours, too. I hadn't stopped sobbing since he'd pulled so roughly away from me.

"Mom?" I whimpered, and she held me closer. "What if he hates me? I was ... I was t-the one who asked D-Daddy to cha-change him. What if he h-hates me f-forever?"

"Oh, baby," Mom breathed, and she pulled back until she was staring into my eyes. "That boy could never hate you. He loves you far ... far too much."

"But, he ran away!" I cried, and she laughed softly.

"He's confused, Arianna. Give him a little bit of time. He'll come around. He loves you, more than anything. His love is stronger than even his hate for the Vampire that killed his mother. It's stronger than his determination to avenge her. It's stronger than anything."

"But what if he h-hates me?"

Mom sighed, and rolled her eyes, but she was still smiling. I knew I was being difficult. I knew what she was saying was true.

But _what if_?

And then I heard another voice, and my heart began to beat faster and faster.

"I don't hate you," it breathed, and my eyes snapped up, and my gaze met _his_. "I could _never_ hate you." His bright red eyes, so intense, didn't shock me in the slightest as I jumped up and threw myself into his arms. He offered me a small, strained smile, and I pulled back immediately, understanding.

"Oh! You're thirsty!" I huffed.

Mom stiffened, and Daddy, who'd come into the room behind Gabriel, stepped protectively by my side. Gabriel nodded, looking even paler than was normal for a Vampire.

"I suppose so. It's not so bad, though."

Daddy frowned. "How is that possible?" he mused quietly, and I just smiled.

"Mom, can I take him hunting?"

Three shouted _"NO!'_s" sounded throughout the room, and I blinked a few times, surprised. I was even more surprised, though, to see that Uncle Carlisle had entered the room.

"Why not?" I demanded, and Daddy ran a hand anxiously through his hair.

"When a Vampire hunts," Uncle Carlisle explained quickly. "He gives himself over completely to his senses. Haven't you ever wondered why none us hunt when you're with us? It's because, though we are all desensitized to your blood, it is still a temptation, and we could kill you. Gabriel is a newborn, and though your blood isn't even a_ fraction_ as tempting as it would be if you were not half vampire, it still _is_ a temptation. You are a temptation to him much like a normal human would be to a Vampire of your mother's age."

I nodded, understanding, and Gabriel stepped back, his eyes wide with fear. I understood then: He was afraid of _me_. Of _hurting_ me. I wished more than anything that I could touch him, to take him into my arms. But I knew I couldn't, and I briefly wondered if it would be like this for a very long time. If I would be able to touch him for years.

Tears stung my eyes, and Gabriel's shined with longing, and I wondered if he wanted to hold me as much as I wanted to hold him.

And then he was slowly moved from the room by Daddy — to go hunting, I was sure — and I was left alone with mom and Uncle Carlisle.

And it was then, when the room was so empty and silent, that I voice my fears.

"Will he always want my blood?" I whispered, and Uncle Carlisle moved to sit beside me then. He took my hands into his, and his eyes met mine. Mom stood behind me, her hands on my shoulders, offering her silent encouragement.

"Arianna," Uncle Carlisle began, but then he paused. After what seemed a very long time, he continued. "I haven't shared this with you before, because I was afraid of scaring you. But I believe that you are undergoing the final stages of turning from half vampire to completely immortal. In a matter of years, your Vampiric nature will reject the human part of you."

My eyes grew wide as I understood what he was saying. I felt mom's hands shaking on my shoulders, but she didn't say anything.

Uncle Carlisle continued as if he had never stopped. "Throughout your childhood, you aged fairly normally — one year every two, which was to be expected as a half vampire child. I started noticing about six years ago — when you physically turned twelve — that your growth was slowing. Nothing drastic, but every year you lost a few weeks, or months, or days. Sometimes it was so gradual that it wasn't even noticeable.

"My theory," he stated, and he paused once more. "Is that your mind and body protected yourself even before you were born. Your mind knew, though your body didn't, that if you were full Vampire at birth, you would be unable to grow, and thus be stuck in as an infant for all of eternity. But as soon as you began to go through puberty, your body realized that it was time to reject the qualities, the parts that it couldn't use."

I was shocked. Actually, shocked didn't even begin to describe the feeling.

Sure, I'd been planning on become a Vampire when I turned seventeen — because I didn't want to be older than mom and dad — but this ... it wasn't a bad surprise, really. Who else got to become a vampire without going through the pain?

I finally smiled a little bit.

"Really?" I breathed, and he nodded.

"I can't, of course, be a hundred percent sure," Uncle Carlisle continued. "But what I _do _know for sure is that your growth is slowing drastically. You are now aging approximately one year ever four. One year ago, you were aging one year every two and a half. That was a rather large shift. If it happens again, or twice more or _three times_ more, you will soon come to the point where you are frozen in time, just like the rest of us."

I paused to consider this. It was really cool, actually. And this way, Daddy wouldn't feel bad about changing me, as I'd asked him to. This way, there was no other option, so Daddy wouldn't feel as though he'd stolen my life.

I finally smiled.

"Will I still be able to cry? Or have children?"

Carlisle considered then, and though he looked confused, his eyes shone with the excitement of an unsolved puzzle.

"Children. I don't know. As long as you retain a few, simple human qualities, you and Gabriel _could _have children, I suppose. Despite the fact that he's a Vampire ... your mother and father did it ... my theory then was — and still is — that male Vampires can create sperm, so ..."

I didn't pay attention to the end of his sentence, though. I was too busy blushing a violent shade of red at the idea of having children with Gabriel. I liked the idea. A lot more than I should, actually. But what if I _wasn't_ able to? I would only be setting myself up for disappointment.

I tried to squash down my growing excitement, but it didn't quite work. So instead, I turned my thoughts away from the possibility.

"When can I see Gabriel again?" I asked, and my voice was quiet without me even realizing I had begun to whisper.

"Soon," Carlisle said, and he smiled. "As I said, your blood sings to a newborn the way a normal human's blood would to an older Vampire. Gabriel — as long as he hunts often — should be fine. But no excessive touching. Holding hands is fine. Anything beyond that is too much. All right?"

I nodded, frowning. I wanted so badly for Gabriel to hold me in his arms. But I knew it wouldn't happen. Not for a long while.

But ... as long as he was by my side, I supposed it didn't matter.

I spent the next hour and a half taking with Mom, laughing with her, and then we went to see Aunt Alice. She was awake now — weak, but responding, and staring into Jasper's eyes with an intense expression of love that left me breathless.

"How are you feeling, Aunt Alice?" I asked, and I knew that if she was in pain, I could heal her more.

"I'm fine," she whispered. "Carlisle said I'll be back to normal soon. I'm still weak, though."

I nodded, feeling guilty. I knew that, had I been here, I could have healed her much earlier. Of course, had I never been born, _none_ of this would have ever happened. We wouldn't have been attacked, and we wouldn't have had to leave Burlington — and Forks now, too; we couldn't stay here while Gabriel was a newborn. If I had never been born, Aunt Alice wouldn't have gotten hurt, and Mom wouldn't have gotten hurt, and ...

But my thoughts were cut off when a comforting hand was placed on my shoulder. I looked up in surprise to see Uncle Jasper smiling very softly at me.

"None of this is your fault," he murmured softly, and the way in which he spoke — with such conviction in his voice that I _couldn't_ doubt him — made my eyes sting with tears once again.

"Yes, it is," I whispered, but I knew in my heart that I didn't even believe my own words. "I'm sorry," I sobbed, and I hugged Aunt Alice tightly. "I'm so sorry."

She smiled as she hugged me tightly back.

"Silly girl," she murmured. "There's nothing to be sorry for. The fact alone that you worried for me while you were fighting for your own life is more than enough for me to forgive you even though you, by no means, have done anything to need forgiveness."

I wanted to say something else. I wanted so badly to deny her words, but I couldn't. I couldn't think of anything to say, or any argument I could make to go against her.

Instead, I simply let her hold me, and rock me back and forth slowly.

_So sorry ... I love you_ ...

* * *

One more chapter and then the epilogue! I have it **completely finished** — so the _second_ you beat the previous review count, I will update! SO REVIEW!

**NOTE**: WOWOWOW! My story **Mommy's Letter** was nominated for **Best "I Love You**" in The Romancetastis Round at "The Twilight Awards"! Please go vote! Pleasepleaseplease? Link on my profile page! Oh, and voting for the other round ends in like ... two days, so please vote there if you haven't.

_**Please Review! **( I also accept Anon. reviews. So you don't need an account to review. )_

* * *

**_NEXT CHAPTER_**:

"But that doesn't explain why we can't go to the Volturi for help."

_"Yes, it does," _Carlisle thought paitently. _"Arianna will quite possibly be the only female vampire on the face of the Earth that can have children. Do you have any idea how much she would be put through if that information got into the wrong hands? No. We cannot tell the Volturi. She would be taken from us, and mated with the strongest Vampire known in attempt to create powerful offspring. We cannot do that to her, or to Gabriel._"

DON'T FORGET TO CHECK OUT THE **EXTENDED** PREVIEW ON MY HOMEPAGE!

* * *


	26. Beautiful Love

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight. I do own Arianna and Gabriel, though. Thanks to my beta, **CrystalRaindrop**!

* * *

**_Never Too Late — Chapter Twenty-Six_**

**_Previously _**...

_"Silly girl," she murmured. "There's nothing to be sorry for. The fact alone that you worried for me while you were fighting for your own life is more than enough for me to forgive you even though you, by no means, have done anything to need forgiveness."_

_I wanted to say something else. I wanted so badly to deny her words, but I couldn't. I couldn't think of anything to say, or any argument I could make to go against her._

_Instead, I simply let her hold me, and rock me back and forth slowly._

So sorry ... I love you ...

_**September 23rd, 2038 – Thursday — 4:15 AM **( Edward POV )_

Gabriel's first hunt went as well as expected; he took two deer down by himself, and was a quick learner. Of course, keeping yourself clean while hunting was an acquired skill, and right now, he was in the upstairs bathroom, washing his hair, removing the blood from his skin.

I took advantage of the quiet to voice my concerns to Carlisle.

"I'm not sure he's holding up very well," I sighed, and Carlisle turned to look at me. "And hunting today, I think, made everything much more real."

Carlisle spoke to me through his thoughts, already knowing about whom I was talking.

_"He's doing better than can be expected. He, of course, was horrified after hunting for the first time. But he's doing well. He's doing better than even you did when you were a newborn. But that could be because he knew of our existence long before becoming one of us."_

"He _hated _us, Carlisle. He tried to kill us! Again and again! And he's taking this all in so easily."

I ran my hand through my hair, wishing in vain that I didn't care for Gabriel as much as I so obviously did. As a father to the one he loved, I should hate him — it was only natural. But having seen him willing to give his life, time and time again, to save _us_ — the people he hated — had softened me toward him.

_"It's because of Arianna,"_ Carlisle mused silently, pulling his hunting shirt off as he searched for a clean button-up. _"Somehow, somewhere in his mind, he knew that this would one day happen. He knew that Arianna was only half-vampire, that much is true, but he also knew that she grows so slowly. He knew that, one day, this would have to happen if he wanted to stay with her forever. That, or live with her even as he continued to grow, to age. I don't think either he or Arianna would have liked that, though."_

I sighed, and nodded, and then asked a question that was weighing on my mind much more heavily than Gabriel's emotions.

"What about the Hunters?"

Carlisle was silent for a very long time as he slowly buttoned each button.

_"We can't fight them alone. We can't ask the werewolves for help, either. They have finally stopped transforming, and are living their lives in peace. That is another reason why we cannot stay in Forks much longer. We cannot make them go through that again. We could call the Volturi in once more, but I would rather not."_

"Why?" I asked, confused and a little bit angry. We _knew _the Volturi could deal with the Hunters without a second thought, they were so powerful. Why _wouldn't _we call them?

But Carlisle's thoughts, his theories, washed over me once more, flowing so quickly I could only just barely catch them. I frowned, my fists clenching tight as he told me of the decline in Arianna's growth rate, and his thoughts about what was happening — about her gradual transformation.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" I growled, and he sighed deeply, finally turning to face me. He spoke his next words, rather than simply thinking them.

"Because I knew you would react like this. And I wanted to be _sure _of my theories before telling _anyone_."

"Fine," I sighed in annoyance; I would dwell on these thoughts later. "But that doesn't explain why we can't go to the Volturi for help."

_"Yes, it does," _Carlisle thought patiently. _"Arianna will quite possibly be the only female vampire on the face of the Earth that can have children. Do you have any idea how much she would be put through if that information got into the wrong hands? No. We cannot tell the Volturi. She would be taken from us, and mated with the strongest Vampire known in attempt to create powerful offspring. We cannot do that to her, or to Gabriel."_

I stopped breathing, and as all the ways the Volturi could hurt her, _would _hurt her, ran through my mind, my anger heightened. Carlisle's thoughts — riddled with possibilities I didn't even want to consider — washed over me, and they only made the fire within me grow.

"I see," I finally said, and I took several deep breaths in attempt to calm myself; it didn't quite work. "What now, then?"

_"We will leave as soon as Gabriel is stable — a few days at the most. No one in Forks has seen us. No one knows we're back. We need to keep it that way. We will move once more, and we will cover our tracks this time — we can afford the time that it will take to erase all knowledge of our existence. The Hunters will only be able to find us if they stumble upon us by accident. There will be no scent to follow."_

I nodded, and then sighed, and turned to move from the door.

I needed to see Bella. I needed to hold her, to touch her, to simply _be_ with her. She calmed my every fear, soothed my anger, erased my worry.

I moved quickly from the living room, following her sweet laughter up the stairs.

_( **Gabriel POV** )_

Hunting.

It was something I'd done many times before in life. I'd hunted animals. I'd killed them. I'd hunted Vampires. I'd hunted a lot of things.

But never had I hunted like I had only minutes ago.

I shivered, even as the warm water of the shower cascaded over my stone body. The memory of running so fast, feeling so powerful, so dominate ... and then finally attacking. It was too much. I'd killed deer before, I kept reminding myself ... but it wasn't the same. Never had I attacked quite like that. Never had I held the frightened animal in my hands, and never had I taken it's blood while it cried out in pain.

I shivered again, and I couldn't stop. I wrapped my arms around myself, and slid down the shower wall, wrapping my arms around my knees. I bent my head back, and let the water hit my face, hard and warm ... and I didn't care. I couldn't care. Because the only thing going through my mind right now was the memory of my first hunt.

_I have to life the rest of eternity like this_, I mused silently, and I began tremble once more at the thought.

But ... then, I heard Arianna's soft laughter from the room over, and I knew that it would be worth it. If I could spend the rest of eternity with _her_ in my arms, by my side, then it would be worth it. If I could hold her, and touch her, and just _be with_ her, it would be worth it. It would be worth _anything_.

I stood to my feet once more, and closed my eyes as I washed the blood from my hair. I didn't want to watch. It would only make everything that much harder.

I waited until all the blood was out and washed down the drain before turning off the shower and changing into the clean clothes that Edward had offered me. They were a little bit too big, but not much.

I heard her laughter again, and I dressed that much faster, wanting nothing more than to be in her arms again.

I bolted from the bathroom, and I saw Edward walking up the stairs. His eyes met mine, and they mirrored the same need that shone in my own, red gaze. The need to be in the arms of the ones that would accept us, no matter what.

I moved to his side, and, in silence, we walked together toward the ones we couldn't live without.

_( **Arianna POV **)_

"_Aunt Alice_!" I whined. "You can't plan a wedding when the groom hasn't even proposed!"

"But he will!" Alice sang defensively, a sparkle in her eye that only spelled trouble. "He will! Soon. Well, not soon maybe, but — "

"NO!" I insisted, and her face fell, her eyes grew wide, and her bottom lip stuck out. I felt my heart breaking as her lip began to quiver and her eyes began to sparkle with the tears that would never be able to fall. Damn, she was good!

"_Fine_," I relented, sighing and rolling my eyes dramatically as I dropped down onto the bed beside her once again. Jasper laughed from beside me and kissed his wife's cheek lovingly. Her eyes, already bright with excitement, lit up in love as she turned to face him. Her mouth opened, and she was about to speak when my own eyes grew wide with fear, realizing her evil plans. "But not until he actually _does_ propose!" I added.

Her face fell once more, and I rolled my eyes as I muttered, "_If_ he ever does, that is."

"He will," Alice assured me, and she nodded, as if she was backing up her own words. "He will. Don't worry. He loves you, silly. You're going to be together forever. He will eventually want his ring on your finger. Well, his mom's ring, actually, but — "

I cut her off by slapping my hand over her mouth.

"No more details! I don't want to know everything, then it wouldn't be a surprise."

Alice nodded, and we both smiled.

Mom just watched on without saying a word, and a small smile lit up her eyes. And it wasn't until Alice's face broke out into a wide smile that I realized Daddy and Gabriel had returned ... and were now standing in the doorway.

"Gabe!" I cried happily, and I threw myself into his arms without thinking. And though his hold on me was strained, he was still smiling. His red eyes had the slightest tint of gold in them; a sign, a mark, of his purity — the purity that I knew he would be fighting so hard to keep over the next few years.

I was only thankful that my blood didn't bother him, that he wouldn't constantly be fighting against himself not to kill me. And, for the first time in a long time, I was thankful that I was half-vampire.

"Hi," he breathed, and I buried my head in his chest. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Daddy taking Mom so softly into his arms, and I saw Mom looking up at him in love, and I hoped that, one day, I would share the same love with Gabriel that Mom and Daddy shared.

I knew that in the coming few years, Gabriel would be struggling to control himself. He would be fighting a fight that so many before him had lost.

I knew that, with the threat of the Hunters hanging over our heads, we would be constantly checking over our shoulders and jumping at every, small sound.

And I knew that the love I felt for Gabriel would be tested again and again as I helped him to accept what he had become, and as I helped him control himself.

But ...

... I also knew that, no matter what, my family would _never_ let Gabriel take an innocent life, if there was anything at all they could do to prevent it.

I knew that _they _would never find us, because Alice would see the threat coming, and even if we had to run a million times, Daddy — and Mom, and Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, and Esme — would never let them harm us _ever_ _again_.

But more than anything, I knew that the love I shared with Gabriel would stand every test, and only grow stronger over the years.

I knew I couldn't live without him.

I knew I never even wanted to try.

"I love you, Gabe," I breathed, and his lips — so cold now; I missed their warmth — gently caressed my soft skin as he spoke the words back to me again and again, holding me closer.

"You are my Angel, my light in this world of darkness," he whispered, and then our eyes met and everything melted away. I didn't see anything but him. I didn't see as Mom, in Daddy's arms, slipped from the room. I didn't see Alice's small smile as she leaned against Jasper. All I felt — or saw — was the love shining in Gabriel's eyes.

"Forever," I agreed, and as Gabriel's lips touched mine so gently, I knew I had never spoken more true words.

_And forever had never sounded more beautiful_.

* * *

The end ... except for the epilogue, that is. OH! My new story is out — **Child of the Night**. It's not one I was actually planning on writing ... but, oh well! It's up now — go check it out! I actually posted it yesterday, but had to take it down. Sorry if you got two alerts for it!

**NOTE**: Are you guys glad this is ending? People seem to be losing interest. I was considering doing a third part to this series ( in the future! ) and was wondering how many people would actually read it if I did.

_**Please Review! **( I also accept Anon. reviews. So you don't need an account to review. )_

* * *

**_NEXT CHAPTER_**:

Epilogue. No sneak peak ... here at least. You can see the **EXTENDED** preview on my homepage still, though!

* * *


	27. — Epilogue —

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight. I do own Arianna and Gabriel, though. Thanks to my beta, **CrystalRaindrop**!

* * *

**_Never Too Late — Epilogue_**

_**October 2nd, 2038 **( Arianna POV )_

Home.

I hadn't actually been able to call a place that in a very long time. Home. The word was so simple — only four letters — but it meant so much. But, as I'd learned over the past few months, home wasn't just a place.

It truly was where your heart was.

In my life, we'd moved a grand total of fifteen times ... but it never truly felt like _home_. Because _he _wasn't with me.

"Arianna, wake up."

I smiled. The voice was so soft, so gentle, so beautiful. But I didn't move. I was in his arms. I didn't _want_ to move. I wanted him to hold me forever. I never wanted to stray from his arms.

"Ariannaaaaaa," he called, laughingly drawing out the end of my name. "Wake up."

I moaned sleepily, and pressed my face into his chest. Didn't want to move. Didn't want to move. Wasn't gonna move.

He laughed as I gripped onto his shirt tighter. "Should I carry you?" he asked, a teasing edge to his voice. I simply nodded, and he laughed again — he was happier today than he had been since he had been ... since he'd become one of us. He was laughing more, smiling more. I think it was because we were leaving behind everything that had ever made him sad. We had left Burlington. We had left Forks. We had left the Hunters. We had left our sorrow, and our tears.

We were staring over.

"Gabe," I breathed, but I still didn't open my eyes. He held me closer to him, and he swung me up in his arms before moving from the warmth — the cold hit me like a ton of bricks, and since my boyfriend — who I'd never actually called my _boyfriend_, come to think of it — was colder than the snow that was hitting my skin, curling up to him wasn't as romantic as it was in the movies. It was simply more cold.

However, when he shrugged off his unnecessary jacket and tucked it around me, my heart melted. I loved him so much.

"We're home," he whispered, and then it was warm again, and I wiggled around in his grasp, letting him know that I wanted down. He pressed a soft kiss to my forehead before setting me on my feet.

My eyes opened, and I smiled.

The house around me was aglow with candles. I could see the smiling faces of my family from the soft light, and they all looked so happy. No one was dwelling on _'what if_'. Instead, we were taking advantage of the time, the peace we were allowed. We were going to live life to it's fullest, not worrying about what tomorrow would bring, for today had enough worried of it's own.

"I love it," I announced, and Daddy smiled, and swept me into his arms.

"Wait until you see your room."

My eyes brightened.

"Does Gabe get to stay with me?" I asked, and Daddy frowned, shooing a glance/glare at the subject of my statement — and my thoughts.

"No."

"Oh," I huffed, and I frowned. I realized now that we were standing outside a brightly decorated door. Alice always decorated my doors. It made moving easier, since it was always the same. "Then I don't like it," I said, and I crossed my arms over my chest.

Daddy laughed, and pushed the door open, and gently sat me down on the soft, plush carpet. It was very, very hard not to like, for it was _beautiful_. The walls were draped in the softest, light green fabric, and the carpet was only a shade lighter. The whole left wall was glass, and my bed was in the middle of the room, draped in brand new quilts and pillows and the stuffed animals I'd had since I had been able to fit in Daddy's hands.

My rocking chair was in the right corner, and my dresser was in the other. Everything had already been put away.

I ran forward and threw myself into the soft sea of warm blankets, and sighed happily as I closed my eyes. If I died right now, I would be happy.

"OK," I said, and I opened my eyes to see Daddy in the door, a knowing smile on his lips. His eyes held that _"I told you so"_ look, and I rolled my own eyes. "I lied. I love it!"

But the laughter I heard then wasn't Daddy's. It was Gabriel's, and he was suddenly standing behind Daddy in the doorway. My face lit up like Christmas morning, and I bolted into his arms, unable to get there fast enough. Even in the few minutes I was away from him, it almost physically hurt.

"Have fun, and don't do anything I wouldn't," Daddy said, and the thought that Uncle Emmett was rubbing off on him too much briefly crossed my mine. But then, _his _lips were on mine, and I forgot everything else.

"They told me," he mumbled, his lips still pressed against mine as his hands moved to my hair. "That the scent of humans would drive me crazy. Your blood is so sweet, but I have no desire to taste it. I only worry about hurting you with my strength.

I smiled agianst his lips, and pulled him back until he was on the bed with me. I curled into his embrace, and he held me close. I breathed a sigh of contentment, and he pecked me softly on the forehead.

"Sleep now, Ari," he whispered. "I will be here when you awaken."

"Daddy won't let you stay," I mumbled, and he laughed against my skin; I shivered.

"I'll be here," he assured me, and I closed my eyes, finally letting sleep take over me once more.

Home.

_I was home_.

_**December 25th, 2038 **( Arianna POV )_

Sneaking downstairs to be the first to the Christmas tree was difficult. Especially when you lived in a houseful of Vampires who could hear you the second you started moving, and who had all more than likely camped out _under_ the tree all night.

I sighed as I turned the corner, expecting my whole family to be there, waiting impaitently for me.

But I only saw Gabriel.

He was laying under the tree, curled up in the soft, blue blanket from the couch. His hair, shaggy since it'd been so long when he had been changed, was spread out on the floor around him the smallest bit, and his eyes were closed and his lips were parted as he breathed so slowly, in and out.

He looked almost like he was sleeping.

But a small smile began to form on his lips as I laid down beside him, and before I knew what was happening, I was in his arms, and he was holding me close.

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty," he murmured, and his eyes were shining with happiness. I giggled, and pressed my cold toes up against him. My pajamas — soft, pink cotten with little penguins all over them — were too short now, coming up past my ankles.

"Morning," I mumbled, and he kissed my forehead.

"So, I have a question," Gabriel said, and his tone was offhand. He refused to meet my eyes as his fingers danced over a small, red, carefully wrapped box.

"Mmm hmm?" I asked, and he smiled, finally flickering his gaze to mine for what was probably meant to be a brief glance. But neither of us could look away. Heck, I couldn't even _breathe_. "W-what did you want to ask?" I finally stuttered, and he smiled, kissing my forehead once again.

"Open this," he breathed, and I pulled away from him only far enough to take the gift into my hands. And while I slowly undid the tape, careful not to mess up his beautiful wrapping job, he wrapped the blanket he had previously been curled up in around me. It was cold from his body, but I didn't mind. It smelled like heaven. I smiled softly, and then I gasped.

The wrapping fell away, and revealed a small, velvet box. The blue materiel was so warm, so ... _soft_ under my fingertips.

"G-Gabe ... ?" I breathed, and my eyes flickered back and forth between his intense gaze and the box I held in my hands. He reached over, and opened the box, his hands covering mine and his lips pressed briefly against mine before he spoke.

"Arianna, I love you. So much. So much more than anyone, or anything on Earth or in Heaven. I will love you forever, for all of eternity. Will you marry me?"

"I ... I ... "

_Yes_, I wanted to scream, but the more logical side of me was shining through, questioning everything. I was fifteen (Well, thirty-two, really) but ... was I ready for this? Was _he_? Were _we_?

"Gabe, I ... "

He silenced my frantic thoughts by placing his fingers gently on my lips. My heart calmed, and my eyes fluttered closed under his cold touch.

"Not right now. Maybe not for a long time. But _someday_. Someday, I _will _make you my wife. I want to be with you forever, Arianna. I _need _to be with you forever. So ... not now. But, one day. Promise?"

"Yes," I finally breathed, and the smile that spread over his face then was so beautiful, so intense, so breathtaking, that I couldn't bare to look at his perfection. So I let my eyes close, and my whole body shivered as he took my hand in his, and took the ring — beautiful, simple, _perfect _— out of the box and slid it gently onto the third finger of my left hand.

"I love you," he breathed, and his lips caressed the skin of my neck. His cold breath tickled my skin. I trembled in his arms, and his lips finally met mine. He kissed me deeply, each of us fighting for dominance, and then he was above me, his cold weight over me, and my head began to swim. His lips never left my skin. They left fiery trails across my neck, my collarbone, my shoulders, past the cloth of my pajamas, and up my wrists and across my palms.

My breath came in trembling gasps as he finally moved his lips back to mine.

"I love you," he breathed again, and my hands gripped the fabric of his shirt tightly, desperate to hold him to me. "I love you."

And then he pulled away, and I felt so empty. I pouted, and he laughed, kissing my pout away.

"Love you," he breathed a final time, and I smiled. I would never, ever tire of hearing him say that. Even if he said it every second, every minute, of every day that we lived ... I would never, ever want to go a single hour without hearing, or seeing, or feeling his love for me.

"I love you, too," I said, and he pulled me into his arms again, holding me close and holding me together.

_( **Gabriel POV** )_

I was going to die. Really, I was.

Edward was glaring at me, Arianna was hiding behind me, and Alice was jumping up and down with excitement. Bella just smiled at me softly, and the rest of the family's expressions blended together in one big, ball of mush.

Only one expression mattered now.

And that was the one that belonged to Arianna's not-so-happy father.

"So, you've decided you want to marry my little girl, huh?"

"Yes, sir."

Perhaps I should have asked for his blessing first. Although I knew that, no matter what he said, I _would _marry Arianna. Even if I had to run away with her. Even if I had to run off to Vegas and get married by an Elvis impersonator.

Edward's lips twitched, and I knew he was fighting the amusement that stemmed from my insane thoughts.

"I love him, Daddy. I said yes," Arianna chirped from behind me, and Edward's smile faltered. She moved from where she was standing, though, and wrapped Edward in a tight hug. "I'll always be your baby girl, though," she whispered, and he held her tightly.

And I understood then that it wasn't because he hated _me _that he was so unhappy, but because he was afraid of losing Arianna.

_"I'll never taken her away from you_,_" _I whispered within my thoughts, and his eyes snapped up to meet mine.

He didn't look away for a very long time, and slowly, a tiny, sad smile came to his lips.

"I know. I know you won't. But it still hurts."

I couldn't respond. I didn't know how to. So I simply watched on as Edward held his daughter so gently, and came to terms with our information in his own time.

_No matter what_, I vowed. _I will, one day, marry her_.

_**April 7th, 2041 **( Gabriel__POV )_

It'd been over two years since I'd proposed to Arianna. Looking back, I wondered if that was such a great idea.

I tightened the collar of my suit, and Edward sighed, leaning over to loosen it for me. I tightened it again. I didn't need to breath. So therefore I wouldn't suffocate. Or maybe I wished I could. Anything was better than this. It had to be.

Oh, God, she was going to leave me at the alter.

"No she won't," Edward said, and I nodded, gulping nervously. "However," he continued. "If you don't stop doubting her, I'm going to have to break your face for her."

"Mmm hmm," I agreed nervously, and I began pacing once more. Edward checked his watch, and offered me a small smile before walking from the room. He was giving Arianna away. He was giving her to me.

Wife. Wife. Oh, God, I was getting married. I was only nineteen. She was ... well, she was thirty-five. So I supposed it was time to settle down and have a family.

_Family_.

Carlisle had said that we could have children. _Children_. The word made me shiver. I wanted a baby girl. And I knew that, if I ever did have a child, I would protect them with my life. I would lay my life down for them, just like my mother had for me. I would give anything, _anything_, to keep Arianna and our family safe.

I smiled, but I became nervous once again as the music began playing. And then I was in front of the church, and my family was sitting in the front pews, watching us with happy smiles on their faces. They were the only ones, actually, and Emmett was marrying us. Small much? I didn't mind. Small was good. Less to be nervous about.

And then she walked out in front of me, looking more beautiful than she ever had before, and my breath caught, and I knew then that I wanted nothing more than _her_. Even if we couldn't have children. Even if we would only live for mere seconds more. I wanted _her_, and I would be happy if she was all I ever got. Even if I had to live in poverty. Even if I had to give up _everything_, she was more than enough.

A large, goofy smile spread across my lips, and she laughed softly as Edward placed her hand in mine.

"Take care of her," he whispered, and I smiled and nodded, knowing I would. Forever. For all time.

"You may now kiss the bride," Emmett announced, and I wondered briefly where the rest of the ceremony had gone. I didn't care, though. I stared into Arianna's eyes, my goofy smile growing even wider.

The seconds ticked by.

"Kiss her," Emmett hissed quietly, and my eyes flew open wide.

"Oh, right!"

And I did. As our family's laughed rang around us, I kissed her long and hard and sweet, trying desperately to put all of the love I felt for her in that one kiss.

It was impossible, though, because the love I felt for her was infinite.

_**July 21st, 2041 **( Edward POV )_

"Three months!" I huffed loudly, and Bella laughed at me. I turned around on our bed, and she laughed again at the slightly pouting/angry look that dominated my face. She kissed my lips, and they betrayed me, turning up into a smile before I could stop them.

"Oh, Edward," she said, and she laughed again.

"Three months, Bella. They've been married _three months_, and now this! How could he _do_ this to her!?"

"Edward, Gabe didn't exactly _plan_ this — "

"Says who?" I grumbled, and Bella kissed my nose. My anger was slowly melting away, though I didn't want it to. I _wanted _to me mad at that teenage fuzzball for a while longer, thank you very much.

"Let it go, Edward."

"One hundred and six days, Bella."

She laughed, but didn't answer.

"Six thousand, three hundred and sixty minutes."

Bella kissed me again, and my complained were cut off. I kissed her back this time, and when she pulled away, her eyes were sparkling.

"Well, we had been _not_ _married _for almost three months when we found out about Arianna."

I sighed deeply. I knew I was losing. "I suppose so. But Bella!"

She pressed her hand over my mouth, cutting off any further complaints.

"No buts," she said. "Gabriel and Arianna are having a baby. It was bound to happen sooner or later. But, Edward! He loves her so much, and he's already crazy about the baby even though we only found out about three hours ago. He's practically glued to Arianna, afraid that, if he lets her go, he'll lose her and the baby. He's terrified of losing them."

"I don't want to be a grandfather," I grumbled, but I knew I'd lost. My daughter was having a baby of her own soon, and there was honestly nothing I could so about it. Except perhaps for ringing Gabriel's neck ...

"No," Bella said firmly, and I realized then that, since we were touching, she could hear my evil thoughts. I grinned.

"Sorry," I said sheepishly, and she rolled her eyes, sighing. "Our family is getting quite large, isn't it?" I mused, and Bella nodded, biting her lip.

_"I wonder when we'll have to split up ... go our separate ways. We honestly are becoming too large a family to fit into society for much longer. Gabe made our family a family of ten. _Ten_, Edward, and the new baby will make eleven."_

I sighed. I knew, of course, for I had been thinking along these lines for a long while now. Carlisle and Esme could barely pass for thirty-five, much less a couple who had adopted nine children.

But then I smiled.

"For now, let's just be happy," I said, and Bella smiled and nodded.

_"So you've finally accepted the fact that our baby is having a baby?"_

My smile fell, and I growled lightly. Bella laughed happily. She'd accepted the news immediately. When we'd first heard the baby's heartbeat, we'd been sitting in the living room and everyone had jumped up in surprise when a second, more faint heartbeat had joined the first. And then all eyes had landed on Arianna, and Bella, Alice, Rosalie and Esme had began squealing happily while everyone else just sat there, shocked.

And then Gabriel's eyes had lit up so happily, and he had grabbed Arianna and spun her around before enveloping her in a sweet, bone-crushing hug.

I sighed again.

_"Granddaddy,"_ Bella whispered silently, and I growled again. She just laughed, and as I watched her so happy, I supposed ... that maybe this wasn't such a bad thing after all.

_**November 2nd, 2041 **( Arianna POV )_

"Can we name her after my mom?" he asked quietly, and I felt my heart swell with love once again. Gabriel and I were laying in bed together in silence, simply holding each other and listening to our baby's heartbeat. I smiled slowly.

"I'd love that," I said, and then, "What was her name?"

"Madeline," he said slowly, and a small, sad smile came to his lips then. "We could call her Maddy for short."

"I love it," I said again, and his hands, cold and soft, pressed against my tummy once again. My baby bump was quite large now. Uncle Carlisle ( Who was about to become a great-grandfather ) said that Maddy was growing at a steady rate. He was sure her growth would speed up soon, though, and she'd be ready to be born before seven months — just like me. But her venom wouldn't bother me, because I was already almost full Vampire, unlike Mom had been when she'd given birth to me.

I smiled, and curled closer to Gabriel.

"What about her middle name?" Gabriel murmured, and I realized then that he had leaned down, and his lips were gently caressing my tummy. I sighed happily.

"How about Nicole?" I asked, and I was hesitant. It was actually the name I'd been thinking about suggesting for our baby girl. But I liked Madeline better. Nicole would make a good middle name. He smiled.

"Madeline Nicole Khinlock. Do you like that, Maddy?" he asked my tummy, and as if in response, the baby kicked. Gabriel's eyes flew open wide, and they snapped up to meet mine.

"Did you ... ?" he breathed, but he couldn't continue.

I smiled very softly. "Yeah. She just kicked."

"Oh, Maddy," he whispered, and he laid his cold cheek against my bare stomach. I tangled my hands in his hair, and he breathed a happy sigh as his eyes fluttered closed. "My baby girl. I love you."

My eyes filled with tears then, and I relaxed against the pillows of our bed.

What had I done to deserve this? I'd been walking this Earth for over thirty five years now, and I had found the love of my life and together we were about to have a child.

And, as Gabriel began talking very softly to our baby, I closed my eyes sleepily, wishing I could stay awake forever. Because, for once in my life, my dreams couldn't possibly make me happier than I was right now.

_**January 1st, 2042 **( Gabriel__ POV )_

When I heard her first cry, I began to sob happily. And then she was placed in my arms, and I was staring into the most beautiful, bright blue eyes — like mine had been — that I'd ever seen. She was so tiny, yet so warm. And I was so afraid of hurting her. The feelings that overwhelmed me were staggering.

I would protect my baby girl at all costs. I would kill anyone who got close to her. I would give my life, again and again and again, if it meant keeping her safe.

I loved her. I'd loved her since the first day I'd heard her heartbeat. I loved her so much, and the love that I felt for her combined with the love I felt for Arianna was simply too much. I began crying again, and though tears didn't fall, I couldn't manage to stop.

"Gabriel," Arianna breathed exhaustidly, and I moved to her side, and I gently placed the baby girl we had created together into her arms. She was crying, too, as she stared at our child.

And then Edward placed a strong hand on my shoulder, and I grinned happily up at him.

"That's my baby girl," I told him excitedly, breathlessly, and a small smile came to his lips then. "My baby girl," I breathed once more, and I turned my eyes back to the tiny ... tiny creature that laid in the arms of my wife.

"What's her name?" Bella asked, and she stood beside me, too. The rest of the family stood back, smiling but respecting our request for space. I looked at Arianna, and she nodded to let me know it was all right to tell everyone the secret we'd been keeping for so many months.

"Madeline Nicole Esme Khinlock," I said, and I could hear Esme begin to cry happily as her name, the name we'd given our baby girl, too, slipped past my lips. But then Alice huffed, and pouted.

"What about _me_? Rosalie got to be Arianna's Godmother, and Esme got a baby named after her!"

Arianna laughed weakly, and she smiled. "I wanted to name her Madeline Nicole Alice Khinlock, but it didn't fit as well. Would you like to be her Godmother, though?"

A happy screech filled the air, and I understood that to be a yes. I hadn't been living with the Cullen's for very long, but still ... it was very easy to understand.

"Jasper, would you be her Godfather?" I asked, and he nodded, smiling softly as he tried to curb Alice's excitement. And though not a single word was spoken after that, I didn't mind. My world shrunk until it included only the one I loved above all others, and the child we had created together.

Arianna and Maddy.

I smiled.

My world was complete.

_**January 10th, 2042 **( Arianna POV )_

Hello, my name is Arianna Elizabeth Cullen-Masen-Khinlock. I'm sixteen ... physically. Technically? I'm thirty-five. I have emerald green eyes, and soft, chocolate brown hair. I have the most protective, loving father in the whole wide world, and my mother is so understanding, so beautiful. I love them both so much.

In the past few years, my life has changed so much.

And though we still live under the shadow of the Hunters, though we haven't seen them in over three years, we live happily, unafraid of what tomorrow will bring. And though I'm constantly worried that the Volturi will come and take my baby girl away from me, I live every day to the fullest.

I open my eyes every single morning to see the man I love more than anything by my side. He'll never leave me. He promised. And, in turn, I promised never to leave him.

And though this is the end of my story, it's the beginning of so much more. It's the beginning of my life with Gabriel and Maddy, and it's the beginning of _my_ forever.

And though this is the end of my story, it's the beginning of a million more.

My name is Arianna Khinlock. And my life is perfect.

* * *

I felt the need to end it there, because in the beginning of this ( the end of the prequel ) she said that her life is _almost _perfect. And now she's complete.

**NOTE**: All done. No more. The end. Hehe! I've started my new story already, **A Child in the Night**. Please check it out!

_**Please Review! **( I also accept Anon. reviews. So you don't need an account to review. )_

* * *

**NEW STORY UP!!**

**Title**: A Child of the Night  
**Rating**: T  
**Genres**: Romance/Drama  
**Pairings**: ExB  
**Summary**: "When I'm with you ... I feel warm. You're my sun, Edward." Bella Swan is a girl plagued with a disease that makes the sun deadly to her. Edward Cullen is a normal boy with a normal life ... that is, until he falls into hers ... ExB — ALL HUMAN

_Please check it out! AND REVIEW!_

* * *


	28. Sequel Notice

**_Important Notice_**

I am almost positive, as of this moment, that there _will not_ be a threequel to this story. I might change my mind, but I honestly just don't have any ideas. I liked the end of Never Too Late — it ended it exactly how I wanted it to. If I wrote more, I woudl ruin that, and I don't want to.

So I am very, very sorry for those who wanted a threequel. I don't even know why I mentioned it - I never really had any ideas. I just didn't want to let my story go. But now I'm working on **A Child in the Night**, and I realized that I needed to move on, and work on something new. I'm having a lot of fun with this new story — and I hope you are, too! **PLEASE** check it out! I bet you a lot you'll like it.

— _Bleue_ —

**Name**: A Child in the Night  
**Summary**: "When I'm with you ... I feel warm. You're my sun, Edward." Bella Swan is a girl plagued with a disease that makes the sun deadly to her. Edward Cullen is a normal boy with a normal life ... that is, until he falls into hers ... ExB — ALL HUMAN


End file.
